Justice League Assembled
by ultimate-drax
Summary: This is a crossover of the DCAU and Marvel. It starts out from the first episode of Justice League. I hope you all enjoy it. Rated M for mature content.
1. Secret Origins Part 1 Initiative

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fan fiction. The DCAU and all of these characters belong to Warner Brothers, DC or Marvel comics. Please support the official release.**

**Summary: ****Superman has disarmed the world's nuclear warheads. And in doing so, he has unintentionally left the world open for invasion … from its red sister planet. Now the world heroes are gearing up for combat. From a WWII veteran to a thunder god from another world, to a billionaire playboy in a power suit to hulking behemoth, the must now assemble to save the world.**

* * *

**Outskirt of Metropolis**

At a satellite communication facility, owned by Stark Enterprise, a certain Dark Knight was inviting himself in. Batman made his way into the facility and spied on four scientists from on top of the ceiling.

"Remember, BBQ at my place, Saturday night." One of the workers said. "Venus is rising early and you know what that means."

"I'm there."

"Sounds great."

"See you then."

His coworkers replied. "You guys are animals," The skinny scientist replied and bid them good night before exiting the door. Shortly after he left, the three remaining scientists began speaking in a languish unfamiliar to Batman. More surprisingly, they displayed unnatural strength when one of them lifted a heavy equipment at the wall. And another ripped through the wall like it was sand. Behind the wall was some sort of alien equipment. The three scientists made it to the top of the roof disk. They place the device on the disk and it liquefies, sinking into the disk.

"I doubt that modification's legal," Batman said, catching their attention. He subdues two of them with his bola and knocks them to the floor, going after the one at the disk. "Should've stuck to your desk jobs." He said and begins battling her, but she shows very great combat skills and strength for an overweight woman. She manages to land a few good hits before tossing Batman away. He lands on both feet, despite the hits he took. The other two scientists slipped out of the bolas, as if they were liquid themselves. Batman engages all three of them, throwing a Batarang at one of them, but it bounced of like it was nothing. Things go south for Batman but then …

"Need a hand?" Superman said, suddenly appearing.

"Thanks, but I can handle it." Batman replied.

"They don't look so tough," Superman said, looking unimpressed.

The scientists said something in that alien languish from before and retreats. They are cut off however by the arrival of a red and yellow color themed robot. More specifically, a mecha suit. "Leaving so soon?" Iron-Man asked, after doing a super hero landing. "Party's just getting started."

"Mr. Stark," Superman greeted.

"Supes, please. It's Ironman when I'm in the suit." Tony said. "So, these guys are the ones who have been messing with my facilities? Big mistake." He said as he approached them.

"Stark, be careful." Batman warned. "They're-"

Before Batman could finish what he was gonna say, one of the scientists punched Ironman square across the face, sending him flying. He managed to balance himself in the air and said, "Fine. Tango it is!" He said and shot his repulsor rays from the palms of his armored gloves. The three dodged the rays, so Stark hit the course way, causing it to go unstable.

"Stark! You fool! You'll destroy the satellite disk!" Batman spat, as the commotion Iron-Man was causing nearly threw him of balance.

"Time to end this," Superman said and flew in to finish the job. However, just then, he was struck with a mental attack that caused him to rive in pain, and see strange mental images. He fell and Batman caught him.

"Supe? What's wrong?" Iron-Man asked.

This distraction was enough for the scientists to pull a remote and activate the device they had planted in the disk. There was an explosion. The three scientists jumped of the facility, Iron-Man was flung away by the explosion and Batman grabbed Superman, jumped of the building and used his wire to swing the two of them down. The explosion however made them both fly into the air.

"Wow, there." Iron-Man said, grabbing the two and flew away to safety, away from the exploding facility. He landed safely on the ground, putting down his two companions. They both saw the scientist having somehow survived the fall, as they were in an inhumane position, from which they twisted themselves back to normal. "That … is just fucking creepy." Tony commented. The strange creature retreated into the forest. "We're just letting them leave?" Iron-Man asked.

"For now," Batman replied.

They both heard Superman groan as he was coming to it. "Easy there, Big Blue." Tony said as he opened the face of his helmet, revealing his real face.

"What happened?" Superman wondered as he was standing back up.

"I was gonna ask you that," Tony retorted.

"I don't know. I saw some strange images. It was so intense and then I passed out." Superman replied.

"Something knocked you out? Now that's scary." Tony commented.

"What's going on here?" Superman asked.

"Over the past few months, I've discovered breaches in our global deep space monitoring networks." Batman replied.

"Same," Tony said. "Stark Enterprise has been hit hard by this. So have Wayne Tech, Lexcorp and Oscorp. You guys don't suppose a certain grey scaled freak is planning another invasion, do ya?"

"That would violate his agreement with High Father. I doubt he's that reckless and stupid." Batman replied. "Whoever these people are, they obviously don't wanna leave any evidence behind."

"Welp, if you're investigating this matter, count me in." Tony said, crossing his arms. "These guys are messing with my company. That is something hard for me to drop." He said but then his arm began beeping. "Excuse me," He said and answered the call. "Yes, Pepper."

"Tony, I hope I'm not interrupting anything important. But you should know that the Hulk has been spotted. He's engaged the military out in the Nevada desert near Las Vegas." The red head on screen said.

"Terrific," Tony replied with a groan.

"Stark, let me deal with the Hulk." Superman said. "I think I have a better shot than you do."

"Is that Superman with you?" Pepper asked in awe.

"Sure is. And he's being a real bro right now." Tony replied.

"I'd like to stay and help…" Superman told Batman.

"You do your job and I will do mine," Batman replied.

"Charming as always," Tony commented, dryly.

"Here," Superman said handing over a watch of some sort to Batman. "It's a signal watch. Call if you need any more help." He said and turned to Tony. "I can give you one as well."

"No need," Tony said and used his other hand to scan the watch in Batman's hand. "I've copied the design of it along with the signal. It is downloaded in my mainframe."

"Alright then. Take care you two." Superman said and flew off.

"Guess it's down to us then," Tony said to Batman.

"Actually, Tony…" Pepper intervened. "… you should probably head back. More specifically, to the North Pole. One of our subs found something you have got to see for yourself to believe." She told Tony, making him raise an eyebrow.

* * *

**Nevada Desert**

"RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" A hulky green monster roars echoed in the Nevada Desert. This was the cause of the infamous Hulk. He is in actuality a misfortunate man, named Dr. Bruce Banner. A good hearted scientist who was the victim of exposed gamma radiation, which he survived and now, upon becoming angry, he turns into the Hulk. A being of limitless strength. It is limitless as the angrier he gets the stronger he gets. And the Hulk's anger is limitless. This in turn has made him a monster in the eyes of the public. And a target by the US military.

"Keep firing! SHOOT!" The general leading the attack shouted. This man is General Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross. A man of average height, grey hair and a mustache. He is the Hulk's most hated enemy.

"ROSS!" Hulk roared in fury, before getting hit by missiles. After the explosion, Hulk came out of the smoke, seemingly unharmed. "I warned you about coming after Hulk! But you came anyways!"

"I will keep coming after you until either one of us are dead!" Ross spat.

"Well, that's too bad … for YOU!" Hulk cried out jumped into the air, only to be struck by one of the cannons of a tank, knocking him to the ground.

"Keep firing until either he's down or until you run out of ammunitions!" Ross ordered.

Hulk went in for another attack, but then get's punched in side of his face by the timely arrival of the Man of Steel. Hulk was sent flying a few hundred yards into a mountain.

"You looked like you needed a hand, general." Superman said.

"This is military business, Superman! Stay out of it!" Ross spat, ungratefully.

"You're welcome," Superman said, dryly. They heard the Hulk roar and Superman turned his attention back to the Jade Giant. "Stay back, general. Let me deal with the Hulk." He said.

"Don't you order me around, boy! The Hulk is mine!" Ross spat.

Superman looked around at all the destroyed Hulk Buster vehicles and replied, "Because you looked like you had everything under control." He said, sarcastically. "You do what you have to. In the meantime, humor me." He said and flew at the Hulk.

Hulk lifted a large chunk of the mountain and tossed it at Superman. The Man of Steel just flew right through it, shattering it in half. He tackled Hulk and started pushing him back. The Hulk punched Superman, repeatedly on the back as he was being pushed back. Superman pushed Hulk through rubble, until Hulk turned him around and held him in a full nelson. Superman jerked forward, pulling Hulk with him and off from him and onto the ground. Superman tried punching him, but Hulk moved out of the way, so Superman only hit the ground. Superman tried punching Hulk again, but the behemoth grabbed his fist and twisted it, causing Superman to wince. Hulk punched him several times before kicking him, sending him flying. Hulk rushed Superman and tried landing another punch, but the Man of Steel dodged it and uppercut the Hulk before landing a blow to the nose.

"I suggest you stand down," Superman told him.

"I suggest you FUCK OF!" Hulk spat before throwing an uppercut at Superman, sending him into the air.

"I don't want to fight you Hulk. Please, let's talk this out." Superman said, trying to reason with him.

"I wouldn't wanna fight me either," Hulk retorted and leaped into the air after Superman, but the Kryptonian grabbed his arm, spun around and tossed him to the ground, causing a dust cloud and making a crater.

"Don't make me hurt you, Hulk." Superman told him, levitating back to the ground. Only to get sucker punched.

As the two waged on, Ross decided to ignore Superman's request. "Prepare the Binary-Missile." He ordered.

"What?" The soldier at the control panel said in shock. "But sir … Superman will be caught in explosion."

"That is a direct order from your commanding officer. No fire!" Ross spat.

Without much choice, the soldier complied and aimed a large missile at the battleground and launched. Superman punched Hulk into a pile of ruble and then noticed the missile coming at them.

"Ross, you fool." Superman hissed and flew to intercept the missile. He tried averting it into the sky but then it exploded. And it was a large explosion, knocking Superman away. The shockwave from the explosion shocked the ground and nearly flipped over the military vehicles. There were choppers in the air that had trouble staying in balance because of the wave. One chopper hit a cliff side, causing it to crash.

Hulk came out of the rubble and saw his chance to escape. Superman was knocked out and the Hulk Buster Units were having the wind knocked out of them. But that one chopper crashing made him hesitant. The pilots on the chopper were about to hit the ground. They shut their eyes, expecting death. But then all of a sudden, they stopped descending and it wasn't the ground they had hit. The Hulk had caught them and carefully put them down.

Superman had recovered and saw the whole thing. "What the …?" He said in confusion.

After Hulk had put the chopper down, he was suddenly electrocuted by a pair of cannons from Hulk Buster Tanks. It was enough to knock him out. However, they didn't stop even though he was down.

"Sir, the Hulk is down. Shouldn't we cease fire?" The soldier asked the general, but Ross had a cold look on his face, as he eyed his most hated enemy.

"Keep firing until you run out of energy," He ordered.

"Stop that!" Superman spat as he flew down and ripped one cannon apart like cardboard and used heat vision to destroy the other. "He's down. It's over."

Ross came out form his command shuttle, looking furious. "Interfering with military business, destruction of government property. I should have you arrested." He told Superman.

"Take your best shot, general." Superman dared him as the two have a stare of. It lasted for a good while, and the tension in the air was unbearable for the soldiers.

"We'll be taking that monster to the Cube now, if you don't have anything else to do here then leave." Ross told Superman, breaking the ice.

"Whatever," Superman retorted and walked past Ross. "One more thing, general." He said, turning around. "From what my point of view, the Hulk is not the monster here." He said, giving the general a disgusted look.

"A freak like you would think that, wouldn't you?" Ross replied with venom in his voice. Without another word, superman flew off into the sky. Ross turned his attention back to the Hulk, whom had turned back to Bruce Banner. A skinny pale man with brown messy hair. He looked kind of like a drug addict. "Now, let's burry you in the deepest hole we can find." Ross hissed.

* * *

**North Pole**

Tony Stark had gotten out of his Iron-Man suit and was walking through the hallway of a Stark Industry facility at the North Pole. Next to him was Pepper.

"Are you sure it's really him?" Tony asked.

"Positive," Pepper replied. "And unless our equipment is playing tricks on us, he's alive."

"How's that possible?" Tony wondered.

"We don't know. But my guess is the Super Soldier Serum may have had something to do with it." Pepper replied as they entered a room where several doctors were at a table, with a machine that was heating up something frozen. A man. Tony stood at the side of the table, looking down on the unconscious person. He was a wearing an American Flagg themed suit.

"Captain America," He said in awe. "Here he is. In the flesh. You were right, pepper. I had to see it to believe it."

"Mr. Stark," One of the doctors spoke. "He's coming to it."

"Good," Tony said and leaned over. "Cap?" He said, gently. "Captain America? Steve?"

"Be careful sir. His tissues could be fragile." The doctor advised Tony.

"BUCKY!" Captain America suddenly cried out, as he woke up with a start. He grabbed Tony by his tie and tossed him across the room, hitting a desk full of medical equipment. Cap jumped of the table and looked around him, defensively. "Where am I? Who are you people?" He demanded.

"Take it easy, captain." Pepper said, arms raised. "You're safe."

"Stay back. I don't wanna strike a woman." Captain America warned her.

"Do that," Tony said as he rose up, "and I'll have to put you back on ice."

"Stark?" Captain America said in confusion.

"Close enough," Tony said, straightening his uniform. "You must be mistaking me for my father. But I'm not Howard Stark." He said, further confusing the good cap.

"You're … Howard Stark's son?" Cap asked, receiving a nod from Tony. "How's that possible?" He asked, completely confused.

"Ah, yes. Well, see … how do I explain this?" Tony wondered and then simply said. "Welcome to the future, Captain Steve Rogers. Spoiler alert, we won the war, thanks to you."

* * *

**UN Building New York City**

**(A.N. I am aware that the UN Building is located in Metropolis in the DC Universe. But that honestly makes no sense to me)**

At the UN Building, there was an angry mob just outside, protesting the mass production of nuclear warheads. "They stockpile enough nuclear warheads to destroy the entire planet!" The lead protester spoke into his megaphone. "And yet they continue to build more! We demand that they stop this madness!" The entire crowed cheered in agreement and chanted their disapproval of nuclear warheads.

* * *

Inside the UN Building, representatives and military officials from all over the globe were discussing the matter.

"Weapons of mass destruction?" The representative from Japan spoke up. "My people believe that the way to a lasting peace can only be achieved by eliminating them."

"Nonsense!" A black man spoke up. He was a strange looking individual. As in he had an eye patch on his left eye. "Those weapons are our only defense against aggression."

"Does Director Fury speak on behalf of the entire United States?" A man with a metallic face, dressed in a green coat and hood, asked. On his desk was a label that said Latveria

"No, he does not, Lord Doom." An African woman spoke, with the label Bialya on her desk. "And he would do well to remember his place." She said, eyeing the director, who glared back at her.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Fury spoke, keeping his cool. "Your highness," He said to the woman who just threatened him. "I know where my position lies. And as director of SHIELD, my position is to ensure the security of this world."

"A security network many of us don't recognize," The queen of Bialya retorted.

"My point is, as head of SHIELD, I feel I should voice my concern that disarming our warheads-"

"Director Fury," A man spoke up at the podium down bellow. A man of average height and brown hair. "With all due respect, you do not speak for our government."

Fury spoke up again. "But Senator Carter, only a fool would-"

"Director Fury," The man named Carter once again interrupted him, "when I was an astronaut on Mars, I survived an experience which profoundly changed my life. Looking at Earth from that distance, I saw for the first time how small and fragile our planet really is. Its fate is in our hands. Ladies and gentlemen that is a responsibility we cannot take lightly. Therefore today, I propose a bold new solution for peace. One that would use a force more powerful than any before. A force dedicated to the good of all mankind. A force known to all as Superman."

Upon finishing his sentence, the guards on top of the staircase opened the doors and Superman entered the room. There were silent talks among the people in the room, as Superman walked down the stair, walked up to the podium and shakes Senator Carter's hand.

"Putting the fate of the planet in the hands of a creature not of this world?" Doom spoke up. "Absolutely preposterous. If we can't defend our own planet with our own might, we might as well forfeit everything in our civilization."

"Lord Doom …" Superman spoke, but was interrupted by Bialya's queen.

"There's also the fact that Superman was brainwashed by Darkseid two years ago." She pointed out. "If such a powerful being can be so easily turned, why should we trust him?"

"I hate to agree with you two," Fury said. "But with all due respect senator, we can't entrust the security of the world to one man."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Superman spoke up, keeping his cool. "I understand your feelings. And when Senator Carter approached me, I was reluctant to get involved. But after meeting with him and his advisors, I became convinced that I could make a difference. I have fought hard over the years to earn your trust. And I solemnly swear to all of you, that I will continue to uphold the ideals of truth and justice. Not just for America, but for the entire world."

This earned loud round of applause from most the delicates. With the exception of Doom, Fury and Bialya's queen.

Doom rose from his seat and spoke, "I have had enough of this nonsense. Latveria does not require nor need your assistance. It has Doom. It needs nothing more." With that said, Doom left his seat and went up the stairs to head home.

"What a sourpuss," One of the senators said. He was an elderly man with white hair and a mustache and wore shades. On his name tag, it read Senator Lee.

* * *

After the summit was over, everyone was conversing in the large dining hall. Several delicates thanked Superman for his involvement in this whole matter. The Man of Steel looked around him and locked eyes with Nick Fury, who was looking coldly at him. Never the less, Superman approached Fury.

"Director Fury…" Superman spoke. "I understand why you are skeptical. I really do. But I hope I can earn your trust."

"Trust is hardly an issue here," Fury said, which only confused Superman.

"Right … well, I actually wanted to talk to you about the Hulk." Superman said but was interrupted.

"Ah, yes. You helped General Ross finally bring that monster back to its cage." Fury interrupted. "I guess I should thank you for that."

"I was actually wondering … SHIELD is in charge of the Cube, right?" Superman wondered.

"Yes. We built the place." Fury replied.

"And the Hulk, or rather, Dr. Banner is being held there right now, correct?" Superman asked.

"Yes he is." Fury replied.

"Then I was wondering, would it be possible if you could arrange for me to meet with him." Superman asked.

"Why?" Fury asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I need to ask the doctor something," Superman replied.

Fury wanted to ask some more questions but decided not to. "That's highly against regulations. But who am I to say no to our world's protector?" He said dryly. He then silently added, "Even though that protector is just a farm boy from Kansas." Superman looked mortified by this revelation. Satisfied by his horrific expression, Fury.

* * *

**Six months later**

"Good evening. This is Snapper Car reporting." Said news anchor spoke on the Metropolis news. "The Hulk's escape from the Cube has left the country at a state of fear. We've tried asking General Ross, one of the men responsible for the Hulk's capture, about the hunt for the monster. But he has yet to make a statement." He says as images of a partially destroyed cube shaped facility is shown, as well as images of a very annoyed looking General Ross pushes away news reporters. "This leaves the public's view of the Hulk Buster Unit in question. Aside from that, Senator J. Allen Carter's disarmament plan has been on full effect. While Superman has been working around the clock to disarm countless deadly warheads …" He says, while images of Superman disarming nukes are shown on screen. "… public support for the plan has swelled."

"Superman rocks!" People shouted in wild support of the program.

"Still, some remain skeptical." Snapper pointed out as the image cuts to Central City, with Snapper interviewing The Flash.

"Hey, the big guy's heart is in the right place. But give me a break. I'm the fastest man alive." Flash said as he disappeared and reappeared behind Snapper, poking his should. Then disappeared before Snapper could turn around and was back in the same place as before. "And even I can't be at five places at once." Flash finished.

It then cuts to Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl. "Superman is indeed powerful. But there's a limit to what even the strongest of us can do."

It then cuts back to Snapper Car, "Even Captain America, who recently returned to the world, seems to have his doubts."

Cut to NY, Steve Rogers is talking to the press, with Tony standing in the background, dressed in his finest suit. "I was frozen before bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. But after I found out about it, my feelings towards warheads have been less than positive. I strongly agree with the dismantle of nukes. However, I strongly doubt Superman alone could take on the task of being this world's protector, all by himself. It is quite arrogant for one man to believe he alone is enough for that responsibility."

"Still, with the emergence of all these heroes, new and old, all of us can rest easier, knowing that Superman is watching over us." Snapper Car finished.

At his apartment, Superman, now Clark Kent, turned his TV of, smiling with satisfaction. He went to bed, with a sense of peacefulness, knowing how much difference he's made in the world. But then …

"AAAH!" Clark cries out in pain, receiving the same images he got six months ago.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Legion of Doom **(AN: I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist) **

Meanwhile, at a shut down Star Labs facility in Metropolis, Batman was lurking about. He found a device on one of the desks which resemble the tech he saw back at the satellite communication facility six months ago. He then heard something. He went over and saw the same people from the facility from before exiting a room. Batman waited for them to leave before entering the same room. Inside he found what looked like cocoons. Inside those cocoons were … the scientists?

Batman used a Batarang to cut open the cocoon and release one of them. He found that the man inside was still alive, judging by the grunting. He then heard growling.

**A.N. You know what? Things will go like they did in the cartoon from here on. So I'm just gonna skip to the part when the meteors lands on Earth as the invasion begins. Things in Metropolis will play out exactly like they did in the cannon. From here on I will show what goes down elsewhere with the other heroes.**

* * *

**New York City**

At the Big Apple, a similar meteorite had crashed in Central Park. And like in Metropolis, firemen, paramedic and policemen were already at the site, tending to anyone wounded and putting out fires. Captain America and Iron-Man also arrived at the scene, with Cap riding on a black 1943 Harley-Davidson FL.

"Is this a regular thing that happens these days?" Captain America asked, removing his helmet.

"Things falling from the sky? Pretty much." Iron-Man replied, jokingly. "Jarvis, analyze it." He told his AI.

"_Life signs detected. Though, nothing of earthly origin."_ Jarvis replied.

"Cap, there's something alive in there." Iron-Man told him.

"Why am I not surprised?" Cap replied, dryly. "Can we expect the Titans helping us out on this?"

"No. They're of planet. Said they were going to something called the Citadel." Iron-Man replied.

"Super powered teenagers going out in outer space? What has this world come to?" Cap wondered as he got of his bike.

Suddenly, steam came out of the meteor. Everyone was on alert. A sickening sound could be heard coming from inside the giant rock, followed by moans. Suddenly, a giant white claw like thing burst out of the meteor and smashed a fire truck. Then two more came out of it.

"Tony?" Cap said.

"I have no idea what's happening right now," Iron-Man replied.

Just then, whatever was in there came bursting out of the meteor. It was colored white and red, and was gigantic with its elongated legs, standing at about 20 storages tall. Its head was deformed in appearance, with a giant red eye in the center. The eye started glowing bright red, and then shot a laser of some sort into a building, causing damage.

"Let's take it down!" Cap said and attacked.

"Sure. No problem." Iron-Man said, dryly.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else in New York, a couple was watching the battle being broadcast live. The man was a tall handsome looking one with light brown hair and blue eyes. The woman was a brunette, also with blue eyes.

"I gotta go," The woman said as she rose from the couch.

"What?" The man said in surprise. "Janet, no" He said as he followed her. "I won't allow it."

"Don't argue with me, Hank." The woman named Janet told him. "You know it won't do any good." She said as she opened a hidden compartment inside their closet. There were two costumes. One was red, with a weird looking helmet on top. The other was a black and yellow dress.

"Janet, I forbid it!" Hank told her.

"You'll have to tie me up if you're gonna stop me," Janet told her husband. "Hank, I get that you still have … issues when it comes to the superhero business. But peoples' lives are at risk here. I'm not gonna stay safe at home when I have the power to help." She told him. Hank was about to say something else, but she told him, "Don't say another word. I'm going."

"I was gonna say, what about Hope?" Hank told her.

"All the more reason I should go," Janet replied. "I have the power to make the world a better place for her."

"She doesn't need a hero. She needs her mother." Hank pointed out.

Janet paused for a few moments, looking distraught. Then she said, "Look after our girl while I'm out." And she turned her attention back to the suit, while Hank only looked disappointed.

* * *

**Midway City**

At the Themyscira Embassy, two women were gearing up for battle. Wonder Woman strapped her lasso onto her belt while her partner took her helmet from the nightstand.

"Ready to go?" Diana asked Hawkgirl after the red head put on her helmet.

"What do people of this world say? I was born ready." Hawkgirl replied, with her mace raised high.

Outside the in the streets of Midway City, the strange looking creatures were also wrecking havoc. There were three of them now. The military had been called in, but they were proven less than a match, as their tanks and fighters were blown to bits. Luckily, Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl arrived on the scene.

Hawkgirl whacked the leg on one of them, making it lose balance and hit the ground. Wonder Woman flew up to the head of another and uppercut it, making it stagger back a little. It then tried firing its laser at her, but she dodged. She used her lasso to tie around one leg. Then she flew high up and pulled the leg, making it tip over. Hawkgirl was not far behind in whacking its head.

* * *

Somewhere near the Canadian border, in a cabin the wood, one familiar individual was in hiding, watching the news. It was Bruce Banner. He zapped through the channels, each one showing the same thing. He watched as heroes on the news were also taking on these invaders and how the military were useless in doing anything. He especially looked concerned when he saw that even Superman couldn't stop these invaders. This had him think back to six months ago, when the Man of Steel visited him back at the Cube.

**Flashback **

The Cube, a facility out in the Nevada desert, designed specifically for criminals with radioactive powers. The Cube was had been filled up with pretty much every radioactive super powered villain. But the one everyone was talking about at the moment was the new comer. Bruce Banner. The skinny scientist was restrained to some pretty thick chains, which looked quite comical, considering his appearance.

A familiar face entered his cell. One of the men responsible for his capture. As promised, Fury did arrange for Superman to meet with the good doctor. As the two locked eyes, Banner jokingly said, "Let me guess. You'd thought I'd be taller."

"Funny," Superman replied. He put his hands behind his back and said, "Tell me doctor. The Hulk, he's a monster, right? That's what everyone says. The Hulk Buster Unit and Shield, they've been hunting him for years. He's caused untold destruction … and yet he saved those Shield agents. I saw the whole thing. He had a way out. He could've escaped. But he didn't take that opportunity. Why?"

"You're Superman, aren't you? You're the world's greatest hero, right?" Bruce retorted.

"I wouldn't exactly call me that," Superman replied in all modesty.

"Look around you!" Bruce told him. "The question you should be asking is what the Hulk Buster Unit and Shield wants with the Hulk. Look at all the monsters they've got locked up in here. Do you really think the Cube is a jail? And now they have samples of my blood. The Hulk's blood. They don't want to cure me. They want to make of me." He told Superman with a bitter expression.

Superman was silent for a while before giving his reply. "In any case, the creature I fought back out in the desert was not a monster. I'm gonna do everything I can to get you released from this place."

Bruce snorted, "Good luck with that." He said, looking away. "The legal system means nothing to these people."

Superman didn't say another word as he turned around to leave.

**Flashback ends**

Bruce rose from the couch and went to the bathroom. He stared intently into the mirror and said, "I know you're there, big guy. We need to talk. Show yourself!" He hissed. Moments later, his reflection shifted into the Hulk, who glared at the scientist.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"You know what I want." Bruce told the behemoth. "They need help. The world is in serious danger. The heroes cannot stop this invasion on their own. You can help them."

"And what has those so called heroes ever done for us?" Hulk spat. "Hunted us down and locked us up. What do we owe them?" He asked with disgust.

"If you fight for them, become a force for justice, you will show them and the rest of the world that you aren't a monster. Do that, and they are sure to accept you. But it's all up to you." Bruce replied.

Hulk kept glaring at the good doctor for a good few seconds, before giving his reply. "If I do this, you have to do something for me."

"Name it," Banner replied.

"I stay as Hulk. Not Banner."

* * *

**Asgard **

In the mythological land of Asgard, a large muscular blonde man stood over the rainbow colored Bifrost Bridge, looking down at the worlds bellow. Thor, the god of thunder, was also aware of the dangers humanity was facing right now.

"This is a rare sight," A skinny man dressed in green, said as he approached the thunder god. This man is Loki. Thor's adopted brother. "Seeing you in deep thought, big brother. What has you of all people contemplating like this?"

"I fear … humanity might be facing its greatest threat yet, little brother." Thor replied.

"Then humanity will just have to face it alone," Another man said. Thor and Loki turned around and saw a towering elder man with great big beard and one eye, approach.

"Father," Thor said, with little emotion. Loki bowed lightly, as he moved out of Odin's way. "How can you say such things?" Thor asked, incredulously.

"Whatever happened in the mortal world is none of our concerns," Odin hissed. "You are needed here. The Odin Sleep draws nearer. Asgard will not have my powers to protect it."

"Asgard has Balder, Sif and Loki to defend it." Thor insisted. "Humanity …"

"Humanity has plenty of strong warriors to defend it," Odin interjected. "You should show some more faith, son." Thor was about to say something else, but once again, Odin interrupted him. "Not another word. We will not have this discussion again." He told his first born, and turned to leave.

"Father," Thor hissed. "Why can't you understand?"

"Ever the champion of the defenseless you are, dear brother." Loki said as he walked over to stand next to Thor. "You want to become a champion of mankind that much? Then go." He encouraged. "You're right about us being able to defend Asgard without you. Our enemies may think it'll be easier to take Asgard without both you and our beloved father. We'll make them regret that assumption. Make no mistake about that." He said, looking enthusiastic.

Thor couldn't help but chuckle. "You excited for battle? I think I may be rubbing off on you."

"By Odin," Loki said in mock shock. "I don't think Asgard could handle two of you. However will it survive?" He said, jokingly and the two shared a brotherly laugh together. "In all seriousness, if you feel like going, then go. Like you said, humanity may be facing its greatest threat yet. Besides, how often have you done what father says?" He asked and Thor was once again in deep thought.

* * *

**New York**

Cap and Iron-Man were having a hard time dealing with the invaders. And now there were three of them.

"Could it get any worse? You just had to open your mouth." Iron-Man told Cap.

"Let's just get these bastards," Steve told his friend.

"Need a hand?" Janet said as she appeared in the size of an insect, but with insect wings, making her look like a pixie. Janet flew towards the giant creature and shot yellow beams at it.

"Wasp?" Iron-Man said in disbelief.

"You know her?" Captain America asked.

"Wife to an old friend," Iron-Man replied before flying into the air. As he was shooting his blasters on the three legged things, he started conversating with Wasp. "Is Hank on his way?" He asked.

"Hank is still … not himself." Wasp replied.

"That's a bummer," Iron-Man retorted, as he dodged one of the creature's legs. "We could sure use some more help."

"And I don't qualify?" Wasp asked in mock hurt.

The three legged creature fired on them, but they dodged every blast. It then targeted Captain America. It figured he was the most defenseless one as he just stood there. It then fired on him.

"Steve!" Iron-Man cried out. Captain America rose his shield and deflected it. Not just that. The laser flew back on the creature and blasted it in the eye, blowing it up. A moaning sound was heard when it fell, followed by a booming sound as it struck a building. Iron-Man and Wasp looked at Cap, who rushed into action to take on the other two.

"Get your heads back into the game!" He told the two. "Fight's not over."

"That still only count as one, you know?" Iron-Man told him.

* * *

**Midway City**

Back on Earth, both Hawkgirl and Diana had successfully managed to take down all three of the giant creatures.

"Well, that's that." Hawkgirl said after smashing open the head of the third one. "That wasn't so hard." She commented.

"I got a feeling this isn't over yet," Diana told her companion.

"Wonder Woman!" An Air Force pilot cried out, who had ejected from his plan after it was shot by one of the creatures.

"What is it?" Wonder Woman asked as she and Hawkgirl flew down to him.

"You should get going. There's report of similar creatures appearing all over the world." The pilot told them.

"Terrific," hawkgirl said, dryly.

"Which city under attack is nearest to us?"

"According to the news, New York City." The pilot replied.

"Then let's go." Hawkgirl said as she flew off.

"Always eager for a fight," Wonder Woman said, shaking her head, and was close behind her companion.

Suddenly, a soldier rushed over to the pilot. "Captain Jordan," The youngster said, handing over a telephone. "Director Fury is on the phone."

"Spectacular," Jordan said, sarcastically. "Yes sir?"

"You made it," Fury said, with an emotionless tone. "When I saw your jet get shot down…"

"Never realized you cared," Jordan interrupted.

"…it broke my heart to see such an expensive plane go to waste," Fury told him. "How fast can you get back in the air, Captain?"

"How fast can you get me a new plane?" Jordan asked.

* * *

**Outskirts of Metropolis**

Batman had followed Superman after the Man of Steel left the battle so suddenly, to a military instillation. From the looks of it, Superman had been confronting the military. Many tanks and other vehicles were decimated. But no bodies. Meaning he hasn't completely lost it. Or so Batman hopes. He landed close by the entrance to the facility, which had been built into the mountain, and entered.

Inside he found more of those strange cocoons, filled with people, much to his shock. He heard a familiar voice, grunting, followed by the sound of punching and metal bending. He found Superman, trying to break through a large metal door. He threw a Batarang at the door, getting Superman's attention, and cried out.

"Hold it, Superman! Destroying government property is not your style. What's going on here?"

"See for yourself," Superman replied and then ripped the giant metal door of and tossed it aside.

The two stepped inside, walking down a hallway filled with computers and monitors along the wall. They came upon another, much smaller door. Superman broke it down with ease. Once they entered they found a strange looking creature, restrained at the end of the room. It was a green skinny looking alien of some sort.

"What is it?" Batman asked.

"Mankind's only hope," Superman replied and pulled two pair of leavers, which released the creature. It dropped on its knees but Superman caught him. "He's been trying to reach out to me telepathically. But that stasis field interfered. When his message finally broke through I came to rescue him."

"What's he doing here?" Batman asked, as he walked up to them.

"The invasion," Batman suddenly heard in his mind, coming from the being before him. It freaked him out. Something that is very hard to do. "I came to warn you, but I was captured." The alien said as Superman helped him to stand up. "But I was imprisoned here. They wouldn't listen."

"Big surprise," Batman said, sarcastically.

"I sense you do not trust me," The being said. "Perhaps this would help," He said and suddenly, he changed appearance, showing he was a shape shifter on top of being a telepath. He took on a more human appearance, with a blue cape, shorts, boots and red straps across his chest. "I am J'onn J'onzz," He said, holding out his hand to shake Batman's. The Dark Knight however did not return the gesture.

"Don't take it personal, J'onn. He doesn't trust anyone." Superman said on behalf of Batman.

"A wise policy," J'onn said.

After they exited the building, Superman said, "We'll need to contact the joint chief, right away."

However, all of a sudden, spotlights were flashed before them, followed by a gruff voice, telling them, "Stop right there, Superman." Before them were several dozen US soldiers. "You're trespassing on a restricted area." The commander told them. "Our orders are to keep that freak here."

"Wait!" Superman cried out, and stood in front of J'onn. "I'll vouch for him. You must let us go." He pleaded.

"I don't think so," The army commander said, giving the Man of Steel a glare.

"But the world's security may be at stake," Superman told him.

"That's why he'll never leave here alive," The commander hissed and all of a sudden, he and his soldiers transformed. They had taken the shape of white gooie looking creatures, much to the horror of the trio.

* * *

**Trivia **

**-About Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl being partners, a friend of mine pointed out that in the Superman TV series, she was mentioned at some point. Yet in JL, they retcon that and threw in Hawkgirl as the more known hero. So I've decided to retcon that and make it so that Diana already left the island and at some point become partner with Hawkgirl. This will be further exploited on in the future.**

**-Yes. That was a Stan Lee cameo at the World Assembly. This crossover will have plenty of Stan Lee cameos. It is my way of honoring the greatest comic book writer of all times. May he rest in peace.**

**-that was indeed Hal Jordan WW and Hawkgirl spoke to. You can expect to see him some more in the future.**

**Please leave reviews. Tell me what you liked and didn't like, so I know what to improve. I want everyone's honest opinion about this fic. Until then, have a great time.**


	2. Secret Origins Part 2 Assembeled (Edit)

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fan fiction. The DCAU and all of these characters belong to Warner Brothers, DC or Marvel comics. Please support the official release.**

**Summary: Superman has disarmed the world's nuclear warheads. And in doing so, he has unintentionally left the world open for invasion … from its red sister planet. Now the world heroes are gearing up for combat. From a WWII veteran to a thunder god from another world, to a billionaire playboy in a power suit to hulking behemoth, the must now assemble to save the world.**

* * *

**Asgard **

"Well … father's asleep." Loki told Thor with a monotone. "He will have quite the wakeup call when he comes to it."

"My decision is not his concern. Tell him that if Asgard needs me, I will be here. But until then, I choose Earth." Thor retorted.

"Best of luck to you, brother." Loki told him, sincerely.

"And to you," Thor replied, before he raised his hammer and lightning struck him, and he was gone. As soon as he was gone, Loki frowned.

* * *

Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl were halfway towards New York, when suddenly they felt something in their heads. They stopped midair and looked to south east.

"Did you get that to?" Hawkgirl asked.

"I did," Diana replied.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" Hawkgirl asked.

* * *

**New York **

Captain America, Iron-Man and Wasp were just finishing up their fight with the invaders when suddenly, they received the same mental message Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl did.

* * *

Back at the canyon, Superman, Batman and J'onn were attempting to escape their assailants. J'onn had taken a hit, but had enough strength to send out a telepathic message. Batman had placed J'onn in the Batwing and taken to the sky, but they were quickly persuaded by many enemy fighters. Superman tried to provide covering fire, but there were too many of them. One of them got in a lucky hit and shot the left wing of from the Batwing. Luckily for them, something caught them. A green energy field of some sort.

"What happened?" Batman asked.

"Help has arrived," J'onn replied.

They had been caught by an African American dressed in black and green suit, wielding a Green Lantern Power Ring. This man was John Stewart. As soon as he arrived on the scene, some more ships appeared and shot at him. Luckily for him, Diana and Hawkgirl arrived and gave him covering fire.

"Wonder Woman? And Hawkgirl?" Batman said in surprise. "What're they doing here?" He asked but J'onn suddenly phased through the Batwing to join the fight while John placed the Batwing on top of a cliff.

Some more fighters showed up and shot at the heroes, but they were shot down from assistant from above. It was Iron-Man and Wasp.

"Batman," Captain America said as he ran up beside him. "Looks like we'll have to sit this one out and let the flyers deal with these guys." He said. But then they were suddenly shot at from bellow. Hundreds more of those weird looking goo like creatures were on the ground, and fired on the cliff where Batman and Captain America were.

The two ducked for cover, and then the invaders on the ground started firing on the heroes up in the air. Green Lantern formed a protective sphere around them. "Persistent bastards!" He hissed.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" A loud booming roar was heard from above. The Hulk descended from the sky and kamikaze right at the center of the battalions of aliens, making a crater and throwing them of balance. The Hulk let out another roar and began punching every invader that got in his way.

"Is that the Hulk?" Wasp wondered. "Isn't he supposed to be, you know, the bad guy?"

"It's complicated," Superman replied. "Let's deal with these guys first." He told her and they all went back into action.

"I don't know what's going on. But let's give him a hand," Captain America told Batman and went down the cliff. Batman used swung down using a wired hook.

Cap began fighting his way through dozens of Invaders, while Batman threw a couple of Batarangs, which exploded on impact, followed by him using a pair of electrical iron knuckles. Hulk turned the Invaders in front of him into goops by bringing down his giant fists on them. He then grabbed a boulder and tossed it at a few others. But then he was shot from behind by twenty other invaders. Their blasters were powerful and managed to give Hulk a hard time. Luckily, the Invaders were knocked down by a flying shield, tossed by Captain America, who was backed up by Batman, who threw more explosive Batarangs at the enemy. Cap stood before the Hulk after his shield returned to his arm.

"You're … helping me?" Hulk said in surprise.

"Of course," Cap replied, like it was obvious. "Now let's push them back, soldier." He told the green behemoth. Hulk grinned and so he, Captain America and Batman teamed up to fight the assailants.

Back in the air, Hawkgirl was caught in an explosion, which knocked her to the edge of a cliff. The enemy had her on sight. Luckily, her companion landed in front of her and provided her with covering fire.

"I always gotta look out for you, don't I?" Diana commented as she blocked the enemy's lasers and deflected it back at him, hitting the fighter. It caused it to crash towards the duo. Luckily, Green Lantern used his ring to cover them with an energy bubble.

Superman tossed the final fighter into a mountain wall, and it seemed to be over. "That's the last one," He said.

"Not quite," Iron-Man said as he looked up into the sky.

About 40 or so more fighters were descending on them. They all prepared for the second assault. But then, out of nowhere, dark storm clouds surrounded the enemy fighters. Thor had arrived on the scene, using his hammer to rain lightning on the enemy, destroying all of them in a single blow, while letting out a mighty battle cry.

The other heroes covered their eyes from the lightning. Once it was clear, they looked again, shocked to see that the enemy was obliterated with a single blow.

"They're all coming out of the woodwork," John Stewart commented.

As Thor came into full view, Hawkgirl asked, "Who's the chick with the hammer?"

"Whoever she is, I'm glad she's on our side," Iron-Man replied.

* * *

Back on the ground, there were still a few dozen aliens left, but then a red blur struck them at lightning speed, knocking them away.

"Hey, Bats," The Flash said as he appeared before the trio of ground bound heroes, holding the severed part of the Batwing. "Did you drop something?"

All the flyers landed in front of the others, and Flash was smithened by Wonder Woman's appearance. "Wow. It sure is different to see you on TV and up close in person." Flash said after handing the wing over to Superman.

Hawkgirl locked eyes with Hulk as she was on the defense. "Hey, Hulk." She said, awkwardly.

"Hawkgirl," Hulk growled.

"You know each other?" Diana asked.

"We've met," Hawkgirl replied.

"Shouldn't we be worried?" John asked. "I mean … this is the Hulk."

The Jade Giant was about retort, but Captain America intervened. "And he came here to help us. I think we owe him a benefit of the doubt."

"Captain America is right," Superman commented. "The Hulk is not so bad once you get to know him."

"Well, if the big blue is vouching for the Hulk, then that's good enough for me." Flash said and the rest agreed. With the exception of Hawkgirl and John.

"And who are you?" Diana finally asked Thor.

"My apologizes. I am Thor Odinson, god of thunder." Thor introduced himself.

"As in Asgard?" Diana asked and Thor nodded.

"Thought that was just a myth," Hawkgirl replied.

"Nay. It's as real as the earth we're standing upon." Thor assured.

"…Right," Flash said, skeptically.

"For thousands of years, Asgard has not gotten involved in the affairs of mortal men. But this time is different. Mankind is facing a new threat, far greater than it could handle. I could now stand idly by and watch while I have the power to help." Thor explained.

"Whether you are the real Thor from the mythology or nor, it sure was lucky you showed up when you did," John commented, crossing his arms.

"It was not luck," J'onn told him. "I summoned him via telepathy. Like the rest of you."

"Look, I'm usually quick on the uptake but could someone please tell me what the heck is going on here?" Flash asked.

* * *

Minutes later, Superman was putting the Batwing back together with his heat vision, as J'onn had finished explaining things to the rest.

"So, J'onn J'onzz, you came from Marsh to warn us?" Diana asked.

"You've got to be kidding me," Tony said, in all his skepticism.

"I've seen stranger things," Green Lantern told him.

"We first encountered them a thousand of your Earth years ago," J'onn began explaining.

**Flashback **

A thousand years ago, Marsh was widely populated, which large cities all over the planet, much like modern day Earth. Only they were far more technologically advanced. And civilized.

"_It was a golden age. Our Martian civilization was at its peak of peace and prosperity."_

J'onn explained, as the Flashback showed him, in his original form, with his wife, both being very happy. When suddenly, meteorites struck the planet.

"_Until they showed up. Where they came from, no one knew. But they were determined to make our planet their own."_

The meteorites struck a few buildings, as rubble came down upon the Martians bellow, nearly crushing a few of them. Sometime later, the cities of Marsh were in ruins. One Martian was seen hiding behind rubble from one of those three legged creatures. He was holding an explosive of some kind, which he tossed at the giant organic war machine. It caused it to explode.

"_We Martians are a peaceful people. And the taking of any life was abhorrent to us. But we quickly learned the ways of war."_

More time passed, and many Martians were seen being taken prisoners by the invading parasites.

"_For centuries the battles raged on. Every trace of our once great civilization was obliterated. We fought valiantly."_

One of the invaders knocked a Martian to the ground then shot him.

"_But the invaders were parasites who feed on our psychic energy."_

Another scene shows a Martian being thrown into a catacomb, where lots of cocoons were storing up Martian prisoners.

"_As we grew weaker, they grew stronger." _

A group of parasites surrounded a Martian, who was on his knees, as one parasite placed his finger tips on the Martian's head, and absorbed his ability to shape shift.

"_They even absorbed out shape changing abilities. Finally a small group of Martian survivors planned one final desperate attack." _

The next shows a small number of Martians attacking the parasites underground tunnels. But they were quickly surrounded and overwhelmed. J'onn, who was among them, avoided getting shot, and brought out a device of some sort. He activated the device and tossed it at his enemies.

"_Inside their underground tunnels, we unleashed a powerful nerve gas which paralyzed them."_

The device released a large smoke cloud which quickly spread across the catacombs. J'onn dropped some more of that gas down the tunnels, spreading it all over. Eventually, all of the parasites were frozen solid, as J'onn was seen walking through the tunnels.

"_The attack was successful. But the cost was dear. I was the only survivor. The last of my kind."_

J'onn looked over at his fallen comrades and dropped his head in sorrow. Next, J'onn is seen leaving the tunnels, sealing it off as the gate closes.

"_I sealed up their citadel to keep them in a constant state of animation." _

**Flashback ends**

"For over 500 years, I stood guard over them." J'onn finished his story. "But then, while I was in a hibernation cycle, astronauts from Earth unsealed the stronghold and accidentally revived the invaders."

"Wait," Flash cried out. "Those astronauts never said anything about finding life on Marsh."

"Some pencil pusher in Washington probably decided it should be classified information." Green Lantern believed.

"With the Martians gone, the invaders had nothing left to feed upon. So they turned their sights to Earth. I narrowly escaped and came here to warn of the coming danger. While I was being held against my will, the invaders sent advanced agents to disable Earth's defenses." J'onn explained further.

"That's why they destroyed Earth's deep space monitoring network." Batman pointed out. "So we couldn't detect their activities."

"Enough talk," Hulk spat. "We get it. These bastards are bad news. So what are we waiting for? Let's kick their asses and be done with it."

"I actually second that." Hawkgirl agreed.

"You two may have a point." Green Lantern said. "We should stop them before it's too late," He said as his eyes were flaring green.

"It may already be too late," J'onn said as he looked at the direction of Metropolis.

Moments later, there was a loud thundering noise, coming from that direction. "What was that?" Diana asked.

"Thor?" Iron-Man asked, looking at the thunder god.

"This is not my doing," Thor replied.

"It has begun," J'onn said, as smoke started rising from the mountains.

"What're they doing?" Hawkgirl asked.

"The invaders are nocturnal." J'onn replied. "They want to blot out the sun so they can live perpetual darkness."

"Friends of yours?" Flash asked Batman, jokingly.

"It's no joke," Batman scolded him.

"Can't you just make some more of that nerve gas?" Captain America asked the Martian.

"Unfortunately, no." J'onn replied, bitterly. "The gas can only be made from a rare Martian plant. I brought a sample with me. But it was destroyed when I was captured."

"Great. What's plan B?" Wasp asked, dryly.

"I suggest we start by destroying those factories," Thor pointed out.

"Blondie, this is no job for amateurs." John Stewart told him.

"We Asgardians are warriors." Thor retorted. "While you were still being fed by your mother's breast, I was fighting entire armies of Jotunns. Care for a demonstration?" He dared the Green Lantern.

"Knock it off! Both of you." Captain America told them. "Look, Stewart, I've read your files. You're a former marine. And I'm an army man. Even though our fields are different, we're both soldiers. And we both know what's at stake here. We need all the help we can get and we need to work together." He told John and then turned to Thor. "The same goes for you, sir." He told her, strictly.

"I'm not a knight," Thor retorted, thinking Cap had mistaken him for a knight by calling him sir.

"So, Cap, what's the plan?" Flash asked.

"Thor is right." Steve started. "We should start of by destroying those factories. Tactically, we'll have multiple objectives. So we'll need to split into teams. There are twelve of us. So we'll split into four. Three on each team." He instructed.

"Dips on the Amazon," Flash quickly said, running up to Diana, wrapping an arm around her. Diana looked to the others for help.

* * *

In the end, Flash ended up with Green Lantern and the Hulk. They were crossing the Atlantic, with Lantern using his ring to carry the Hulk, while Flash ran across the water.

"You are no fun," Flash said, childishly.

"This isn't supposed to be fun," John told him. "We've got a job to do. And we will do it better without any distractions. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah. I hear ya." Flash retorted.

They reached some place in Venezuela **(AN: In the cartoon, it's never established where they went. So I'm just making this up.) **the heroes overlooked the factory and the guards.

"That's our target," John said, sounding like a military man. "Okay you two, here's the plan."

"Plan? What plan?" Flash asked, impatiently. "We kick their butts. Right? Let's get this over with." He said and ran down the hill.

"I like his style," Hulk said and leaped of the cliff.

John face palmed himself and groaned, "Why me?"

Flash stopped behind one of the walkers and whistled at it. "Hey!" He cried out, catching its attention. The walker turned around and shot its laser at him. Flash easily dodged it. "Ha! Missed me." He said, in all his cockiness.

"RAAAAAH!" Hulk cried out as he descended on the walker and began smashing its head.

"That's okay. You can have it Hulk." Flash said and ran deeper into the enemy's territory, with the other walkers trying to shoot him down, but missed.

The Hulk bashed the walker until it fell, destroying it. However, he was then shot by another walker, knocking him to the ground.

The Flash kept dodging the lasers from the invaders, until he stepped on a trip mine of some kind, which knocked him into the air and then get stuck in some really sticky goo. As for the Hulk, he leaped out of the rubble and towards the walker, which just fired on him again, once he was in view, sending him into the mountain wall, burying him underneath tons of boulders.

As for the Flash, he was sitting duck for one of the walkers, as it prepared to fire. "Hang tight hot shot," John said as he saved Flash by shooting the walker's leg of, causing it to fall.

Flash chuckled sheepishly and said, "Mind giving me a hand? I'm kind stuck here."

"I hope the others are having better luck than we do," John growled.

* * *

**Egypt **

A factory was located near the sphinx, and was heavily guarded like all the others. The three heroes who went to take it out were Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl and Thor, as they all stood over a sand dune which overlooked the factory.

"Alright," Hawkgirl said, patting her mace. "Shall we let them know we're here?"

"Perhaps we should find a way inside, first." Thor suggested.

"Allow me," Diana said and flew ahead.

Thor was about to follow, but Hawkgirl put a hand on his shoulder and told him, "Wait. Let her do her thing." She said with a confident smile.

Diana flew over to a walker, dodging its attack. So threw her lasso and tied it around its leg and began flying around it, wrapping the lasso around all three legs. "Hera, give me strength." She said before pulling the lasso, wrapping the walker's legs together, causing it to stumble over, right towards the factory, breaking a hole through the wall. Thor watched in awe, while Hawkgirl only smiled. Diana stood at the hole she created. "There's your opening," She said and flew inside.

Thor looked at Hawkgirl and smiled back at her. "I like this one," He said before swinging his hammer and leaped for the opening, with Hawkgirl close behind.

**AN: All I can say about what Thor just said is, eat your heart out, Brie Larson. You'll never be a Wonder Woman.**

Once the two caught up with Diana, they found themselves under fire by the invaders. Diana blocked their lasers with her bracelets, while Hawkgirl and Thor blocked them with their mace and hammer.

"Stand aside, fair maidens," Thor said as he jumped forward.

"What'd he just called us?" Hawkgirl asked.

Thor raised his hammer and shot lightning at their assailants, burning them to a crisp. Once it was clears, Thor turned to his companions. "Shall we continue?" He asked.

"Sure. Just never call me a fair maiden again." Hawkgirl said as she walked past him.

* * *

**Paris **

Batman, J'onn and Wasp traveled to France to take down the factory there. Batman and Wasp were seen covering behind the Arc de Triomphe, to avoid detection from the walkers.

"Last time I was here, was on my honeymoon with Hank." Wasp commented. "I was hoping my second visit would've been just as pleasant." She said, but received no reply from the Dark Knight. "You never shut up, do you?" She said, jokingly.

"These things must have weakness," Was all Batman said. Suddenly, J'onn appeared, phasing through the ground. "Well?" Batman asked.

"I've searched the outer perimeter. There is no way in," J'onn commented.

"Then let's make our own entrance," Wasp suggested. She shrunk down and flew off.

J'onn tried to stop her, but Batman raised his arm and said, "Wait. Let's see what she can do."

Wasp flew towards a walker and shot at it. Didn't do much. But she caught its attention, as it reared its head and began shooting at Wasp, which she easily dodged.

"You aim like a Stormtrooper," She mocked and flew to fire at another walker, who retaliated by firing back at her. She flew around, dodging every laser, and made them fire at the factory wall, making a huge gap. She then flew in between the two walkers, just as they were firing at her and ended up shooting each other, bringing them down. "I can't believe you guys actually fell for that million year old trick."

"Not bad," Batman commented, as he brought out his Bat-grappling hook, shot at the entrance and wired himself up, with J'onn close behind.

Once they were inside, just like the others, they were met with heavy fire.

"Oh, boy!" Wasp said as she dodged the lasers and returned fire. The parasites suddenly turned and ran, much to her surprise. "They're fleeing? Ha! What a bunch of pussies." She said with a cocky grin. "Come on. We have them on the run." She said and started flying further inside.

Batman however noticed that the parasites were avoiding the sunlight that was gaping through the hole. He looked outside and up towards the sun with curiosity, before turning his attention back inside.

* * *

**Metropolis **

Back in Superman's city, Captain America and Iron-Man both teamed up with Superman to take on the threat there. They had managed to take out one of the walkers, when Superman karate chopped the leg of from one of them, and used it to toss it at the factory wall, making an entrance.

"This way," He ordered Iron-Man, after grabbing Captain America.

Once inside, they were on their guard. "Keep your heads sharp," Steve told them.

"Don't worry," Iron-Man said. "My scanners will pick them up before they get too close." He said. But then they were shot at by the guards.

"You were saying?" Superman asked ironically. "Stay back. I'll…" He told the two, but Steve was quick to engage.

He began knocking them out with his shield, punches and kicks. One of the parasites was sent flying towards Superman and Iron-Man. The two moved aside as it slammed into the wall, and turned into goop.

"Wow," Superman said, impressed.

Steve walked over the unconscious invaders as he went back to his companions. "I may not have the strength of a locomotive or a fancy armor. But that's fine. Back in my day, all we needed was gut." He told the two as he walked past them. "Let's keep going inside."

"No matter how many times he does that, I'll never get used to it." Iron-Man said.

"Beating up your enemies?" Superman asked.

"No. Giving me orders," Iron-Man replied.

* * *

**Venezuela**

Back with John and the Flash, the Green Lantern was still busy prying Flash free. And he was not happy about this predicament.

"Of all the idiotic, bone headed, glory grabbing moves." John scolded Flash, who looked away from him. "Haven't you ever heard of team work?"

Suddenly, they were shot at by the walkers. "Uh, maybe we should save the motivational speeches for later?" Flash suggested, as he broke free.

John flew up and shielded himself from the walker's assault. His shield managed to, but then the walkers shot something else at him. Whatever it was, it penetrated his shield and he was knocked out by gas. Flash ran over to and started whirling his arms around into a pair of cyclones which blew the gas away. He ran over to Green Lantern, picked him up and managed to escape before the enemy could fire on them again.

At the mountain, the Hulk had dug himself out of the rubble, letting out a roar. Flash ran up to him, with GL in his arms and said, "Maybe we should, you know, get the fuck out of here!" He told the Hulk, and ran off.

Hulk snorted. "Pussies," He growled and turned his attention back to the factory. But then he got a surprise as dozens of the enemy fighters descended upon him, mercilessly hitting him with a barrage of lasers. Hulk narrowly got out of the rain of lasers and jumped towards where the Flash ran off to.

* * *

**Egypt **

Inside the factory, Diana was blocking the enemy with her bracelets as they shot at her.

"They've cut us of again," She cried out.

"Then we make our own way," Thor said tossed his hammer at the assailants, knocking them away and making a hole in the wall. The trio went deeper inside the facility.

"They're fighting back harder. We must be close," Hawkgirl assumed.

"Close to what?" Diana asked.

"Whatever it is, they don't want us there," Hawkgirl replied. Suddenly, they were attacked again by a group of parasites. "Like I said," Hawkgirl commented and attacked. They retreated when she came at them, and suddenly a door of some kind closed in front of her. Another door closed behind the trio, trapping them inside. "Aw, fuck." Hawkgirl growled.

Suddenly, gas leaked inside the room they were trapped in. they started coughing as they inhaled the gas, and soon, the two women collapsed, losing conscience. Thor remained standing however, despite the powerful knockout gas. He raised his hammer and began hitting the wall. After a few hits he managed to blow his way through. As luck would have it, he had punched his way back outside. He picked up Diana and Hawkgirl, then swung Mjolnir and leaped away from the factory.

Thor was blushing, since as he was holding Hawkgirl by the waist, he had Diana over his shoulder, with her rear next to his face. "I really hope they don't wake up before we land," He said in embarrassment.

* * *

**Metropolis **

Superman, Captain America and Iron-Man flew through the strange organic facility, with Superman carrying Cap. After they landed, Steve looked around him, on high alert.

"They're close. I can smell them." He said.

"Are you always this eager to fight?" Superman asked.

"No. Just weary," Steve replied. "My first day of battle was D-Day. And I fought in the war right up until Hitler's death. Right now, we're fighting something far worse than Nazis. We can't be carefree, even for a moment." He told the two. Iron-Man was about to say something, when suddenly, they were shot at. "Just like that," Steve said, as he used his shield to block their attacks.

The parasites turned and ran all of a sudden. "Leaving so soon?" Iron-Man asked as he flew after them.

"Tony! Wait!" Steve cried out, smelling an obvious trap. Which it was as the same happened to them as Thor's group. They were sealed off in the corridor, and suddenly, gas filled the room. It caused Captain America to get knocked out, and Iron-Man was by his side, as the gas didn't penetrate his armor.

"Hang on, Captain," Superman said as he turned around to the door to rip it open. "I'll-AAAAH!" He cried out in pain after he grabbed hold of the door, which sent powerful electric shocks into his body, knocking him out.

"Superman!" Iron-Man cried out and then began shooting at the door to try and break it open. "As always, it comes down to me to save the day," He commented, but then he was shot from above when a hole opened up and the invaders had a clear shot at him, knocking him out.

* * *

**Paris **

Batman's group was having trouble as well, as they had to duck for cover with Wasp shooting. "We're cut of," She said.

"It's almost as if they know what we're thinking," Batman said and tossed an explosive Batarang at their assailants, forcing them to retreat. "Any ideas, J'onn?" The Dark Knight asked the Martian, but J'onn didn't reply. His eyes were glowing. "J'onn?" Batman asked, with concern.

"Superman, Captain America and Iron-Man have fallen. They have failed," J'onn told them.

"What?!" Wasp cried out in shock. "Are you sure?"

J'onn nodded, "I can sense it." He replied. "This way," He told them, leading the way down a corridor.

They ran deeper into the facility, but were soon attacked again. After a while, the heroes managed to shake them off.

"We lost them," She said.

"For the moment," Batman replied as he brought out his electrical brace knuckles.

"Look," J'onn told them as he pointed towards what they've been searching for. It looked like a control room, as several of the parasites were working there. "It's the central core," J'onn told them.

"How can we shut it down?" Batman asked.

"The ion matrix crystal," He said, pointing at a tube like container, with a red crystal in it. "If we can remove that, we can shut down the entire system. I'll need a diversion."

"Consider it done," Wasp said as she and Batman began causing havoc, diverting the attention of the guards away from J'onn, who successfully managed to sneak over to the crystal, using his phasing ability.

He was however shot down y a guard. "J'onn!" Wasp cried out as she flew to his aid, shooting down any creature standing in her way. She reverted back to normal size and picked him up.

"Got him out, now!" Batman told her, as he knocked away any parasite coming at him.

Wasp lifted J'onn over her should, which she found to be a struggle. "Jesus, you're heavy." She said, but managed to run, despite his weight on her shoulders.

Batman grabbed the crystal and wasn't far behind them. Wasp ran for a door that was closing and successfully made it through. If only Batman was so lucky. He had been cut off from his team and began pounding the door with his electrical brace knuckles, but to no avail. He turned around and found himself completely surrounded. He dropped the crystal before their feet, but they took aim at him.

"Batman!" Wasp cried out from the other side, rushing to his aid. But then she heard the laser blasts from the other side. "No!" She cried out in despair. She still tried to do something, but a blue green hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Wait, there's nothing more we can do for him," J'onn told her.

"You don't mean he's …?" Wasp asked, not wanting to finish that sentence.

J'onn pause for a moment before telling her the harsh truth, "Gone."

Wasp dropped her jaw. Her eyes were welling up, and she turned around to hide her sorrow from her companion. "Oh, god," He said, whimpering.

* * *

**No trivia today. Hope you all liked this. Leave a comment and tell me what you think and I will see you soon.**


	3. Secret Origins Part 3: Imperium

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fan fiction. The DCAU and all of these characters belong to Warner Brothers, DC or Marvel comics. Please support the official release.**

**Summary: SHIELD is mounting one final attack upon the invaders. Meanwhile, the heroes regroup to rescue their captured comrades. And something big is approaching Earth. **

* * *

**Unknown location**

Nick Fury was seen in a war room of some sort, with lots of other personals were on high alert, trying to get back online.

"Director Fury," One of the scientists said. "Our satellite disk has been repaired. We're back in business." He said.

"Finally," Fury said.

"Colonel," Jordan said, as he entered the room.

"Welcome back, captain." Fury said, not taking his eyes of the monitors.

"What's the situation, sir?" Jordan asked.

"It's exactly what it looks like," Fury replied. "The whole world has been covered in a cloud of smoke, there's panic and riots on the streets and our so called protector, Superman, seems to have abandoned us."

"Director Fury," One of the men at the desks, overlooking the monitor said. "Are you sure the satellite disk is working at 100 percent?"

"Why do you ask?" Fury wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"You may wanna take a look at this," The SHIELD employee told him. As both Fury and Jordan walked over to him, the man explained, "I can't make out what it is. But it's big. Really big. And it's heading towards us."

Fury and Jordan looked at the screen at the object that was moving towards the planet. "Where will it land?" Fury asked.

"If it stays on its current course, then it will touchdown in Metropolis," The man replied.

"Alright," Fury said, and then turned to Jordan. "Hal, get Danvers. Prepare the Hawks."

Jordan smiled and said "With pleasure sir."

* * *

Snapper Car is live, as he announces "Government sources confirm another object from space. They predict it will be roughly five times the size of the first landers. Senator J. Allen Carter had this to say."

It then cuts to Senator Carter at the UN, addressing the nation. "In the face of this new development, we are calling for the public to remain calm."

CRASH

Some punk crushed the window of an electronic shop and grabbed a portable TV. "I always wanted one of these." He said. "But what if we get caught?" His friend asked and the man Replied, "What difference does it make? The world's coming to end anyways."

In Metropolis there was panic in the streets. People writing "The End Is Here" with graffiti, running havoc and breaking into stores.

From the sky, Thor, Diana and Hawkgirl were flying and witnessing the chaos down bellow.

"Perhaps mother was right about mankind," Diana commented in disgust. "They're nothing but untamed savages."

"You've been away long enough from that island of yours to know that people tend to panic when they're acting out of fear," Hawkgirl lectured her.

"Hawkgirl is right, princess." Thor commented. "I've seen many worlds face similar crisis. And the people usually react in a similar manner."

"Over here!" They heard Wasp from on top of a skyscraper, alongside J'onn. But Batman was missing. The three heroes landed on the roof top. Green Lantern, Hulk and Flash appeared shortly after, with Hulk ascending from the sky by leaping.

"Sorry we're late," John apologized. "We had to stop and help some civilians."

"Why'd you call us back for?" Flash asked.

"Superman, Captain America and Ironman got captured. They're all trapped inside there," Wasp replied, pointing at the factory.

"Damn," Flash said with concern.

"Where's Batman?" Hulk asked.

Wasp and J'onn were both silenced for a good few moments, looking down in sorrow. "He acted heroically … to the very end." J'onn finally said.

"The Bat's gone?" Flash asked in grief.

"He gave us cover while we escaped," Wasp said, hugging her shoulder and feeling shame.

"Don't do that to yourself, Janet," John told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "He wouldn't have wanted you. We'll raise a glass for him when this is all over. But for now, let's focus on saving our comrades." He said, diverting his attention back to the factory.

"How can you be so sure the rest of us will even be here when this is all over?" Wasp asked, feeling hopeless.

"We'll fight them to the very end. And then we'll know for sure. Even if it won't be enough, we'll still give those fuckers a fight." John declared.

"I like this one." Hawkgirl told Thor, reciting what he said earlier.

* * *

All the heroes gathered at the rubble near the factory, keeping themselves hidden.

"Are we really doing this again?" Flash asked.

"If Superman, Cap and Ironman are in there, we will get them out." John told him.

"I don't like hiding. I'd much rather do a frontal assault," Hulk said, impatiently.

"That didn't end well last time," John retorted and turned his attention to the Martian. "Are you sure they're in there?" He asked, but received no reply, as J'onn seemed to be in his own world again. "J'onn?" The Green Lantern asked.

"Your friends are inside, but we must hurry." J'onn urged. "The Imperium is coming."

"The who?" Flash asked.

"The supreme intelligence that controls these invaders," J'onn replied. "We have met before," He said, bitterly.

"Can we trust this space case?" Flash whispered to Green Lantern.

"What choice do we have?" John whispered back. "We're going in," He told everyone. "Flash, create diversion. Thor, Diana, Hawkgirl, watch my back."

"You want to rely on and amateur?" Thor asked, sporting a grin.

John rolled his eyes and said, "Let's move out."

Flash ran over to one of the walkers, grabbed a rock and tossed it at the walker, getting its attention. "Tag, you're it!" He cried out childishly, sticking his tongue out." The walker began shooting at Flash, but he easily avoided them. "Not even close," He mocked and fake yawned. "Come on! Over here! I dare ya!" He told the walker as it raised its foot to crush him. He ran away of course, and the walker stepped on the same type of explosive Flash ran on back in Venezuela. The explosion blew of the walker's leg and it fell, followed by exploding.

"Bye, bye," Flash said, waving at it, before disappearing in a flash.

* * *

The others had made inside, and were walking down a corridor.

"Which way are they?" Thor asked.

"This way," J'onn said, leading the way. That's when Flash showed up.

"Missed me?" Flash asked, but then they heard a strange sound. It was a pair of the parasites.

The group pressed their backs against a wall, much to Hulk's annoyance. "Oh, come on. We can take them." He growled.

"We can't risk alerting the whole factory," John told him, and the Hulk snorted.

"Wait here," J'onn said before shape shifting into one of the invaders.

He ran over to the two and spoke in their native languish. The two parasites grabbed their guns and rushed over where the others were hiding and J'onn reverted back to his original form. The invaders rounded the corner and aimed at the heroes. Luckily, J'onn appeared behind them and phased both his arms through them, which caused them to cry out in agony, and fall to the floor, unconscious.

"Come," J'onn told the group.

"Is it just me, or does he freak you out to?" Flash asked before the gang continued their mission.

The team soon found themselves in front of a door, which Lantern proceeded to pray open with his ring. Meanwhile, back outside, the large ship Fury and the others had detected previously was finally descending. It was truly massive, and caused the people down bellow to panic more. Back inside, John finished cutting through the door and they found Superman, Captain America and Ironman hanging upside down from the ceiling where they had been placed.

"By Odin's beard," Thor said in shock.

They all rushed to get their teammates down. All except J'onn, who told them, "Wait! Something's wrong."

Steve then opened his eyes, which were dark red, as was Superman when he opened his. Ironman's own red eyes could be shown through the sockets of his iron mask as well.

The door suddenly sealed again, cutting of everyone's retreat. "It's a trap!" John cried out. Suddenly, gas began to fill the room. Everyone coughed as they inhaled it.

"Lantern," Diana said between coughs. "…Your ring." She managed to say before passing out.

"Can't … focus," Was all John could say before he himself passed out.

The three fakers on the roof jumped down and looked at their unconscious enemies. The Superman fake spoke in the parasite languish before all three reverted back to their original forms.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a landing field, Hal Jordan was walking alongside another pilot. A young woman with blonde hair. On her tag on the uniform said C. Danvers.

"When I signed up for this gig, I never imagined I'd be fighting alien invaders," Danvers said, bitterly. But then she smiled. "This could get fun."

"This kind of reminds me of that movie about the aliens," Hal replied.

"Oh, please. Can you be more vague?" Carol asked, rolling her eyes.

"Do you have you victory dance?" Hal asked.

"Oh, I got it alright." Carol said, picking up a cigar from her pocket on her chest.

"Hey now, we don't celebrate until the fat lady sings," Hal told her.

"Oh, I know. I know." Carol said, putting the cigar back in her pocket. The two separated as they went for their own fighter jets. "Let's show these boys how it's done, Hal." She told him.

"Don't we always?" Jordan asked, giving her a coy smile.

* * *

A while later, everyone of the heroes had been taken to a platform, where their limbs were restrained. Everyone was there. Including Superman, Captain America and Ironman.

"J'onn. J'onn, wake up." Superman cried out.

The Martian winced before coming to it. "Superman?"

"You shouldn't have risked your life for me," Superman told him.

"Would you have done any less for me?" J'onn asked.

"Be silenced," One of the parasites spat from above the platform. "The world's greatest heroes. Unimpressed." He said, mockingly. "At least you brought us the Martian. The Imperium will be most pleased."

"It's not over yet," Superman spat.

"Oh, but it is." The parasite told him. Suddenly, the roof opened up, revealing the smoke covered sky.

From the large ship above the city, a smaller vessel descended upon the factory. It hovered over the whole and opened a hatch, which released a gas cloud.

"All hail the Imperium," Parasite announced, pride fully, as he and the others bowed to welcome their leader.

Out of the smoke appeared a large organism like creature. It was bulbous, purple-black body and had multiple tentacles. "J'onn J'onzz," The Imperium said as it hovered over to the heroes. "It's been a long time." It said before having J'onn brought before it. J'onn was released from his bonds before two guards, wielding a pair of sticks which they used to electrocute him. The Martian cried out in pain and eventually he was reverted back to his true form. J'onn fell to the floor, groaning in pain. "Much better," The Imperium said with glee. "You have defied us for centuries."

"And I will never bow before you or any of your kind," J'onn proudly said as he struggled to get back up, but managed to get up on his feet.

"Then we'll finish what should've been accomplished long ago," The Imperium told him. "The elimination of the last Martian," It cried out and stuck its tentacles at J'onn, digging themselves inside of him, underneath the skin. J'onn cried out in agonizing pain. The Imperium pulled J'onn inside of it, where it proceeded to electrocute him.

"Stop that, you fuckers!" Hulk cried out as he struggled to get free, getting angrier the longer they tortured J'onn.

"Give yourself to us, J'onn J'onzz." The Imperium told him.

"Never!" The Martian managed to cry out.

"Why do you continue to resist us?" The Imperium asked. "Embrace this truth. After all these years, you have finally lost."

"Have I?" J'onn asked, as if he's hiding something.

"You're hiding something. Something concealed deep inside your mind. Is this another one of your Martian tricks?" The Imperium asked, feeling nervous. Something that did not go unnoticed by J'onn.

"Do I sense fear?" He asked, mockingly.

"What are you hiding?" The Imperium demanded to know, losing patience.

Suddenly, J'onn turned into his more human like form, and cried out, "Now!"

Suddenly, there was an explosion at the core. Everyone looked in that direction and once the smoke cleared, they saw to their surprise that it was the Dark Knight himself, in the flesh.

"Batman?" Flash said in shock.

"How?" Wasp asked, incredulously.

"I mentally shielded him so he could not be detected," J'onn explained.

Batman then stuck a device of some kind inside the core and onto the crystal. Suddenly, the red inside the core turned blue. "What've you done?!" One of the parasite soldiers spat.

"Revered the ion charge," Batman told him.

"The crystal, destroy it!" The Imperium ordered, in a panicking way.

Batman used his grappling hook to get away from the laser fire, and the lasers had no effect on the core. "It's shielded!" The parasite soldier cried out.

Whatever batman did, it caused the factory to shoot a beam into the sky which cleared it from the smoke, allowing light to shine upon the city again.

Back inside, Hulk was finally strong enough to break free from all the anger he had built up. "RAAAAAHH!" He cried out after breaking free and leaped into the air. The soldiers tried shooting him, but as soon the sun shined through the hole, and onto them, they suddenly began steaming and their skin boil. They ran for cover, allowing the Hulk to get to the Imperium.

"NO!" The Imperium cried out as the Hulk grabbed him.

"Give him back, freak!" Hulk spat and punched inside the Imperium and pulled J'onn out of it. He and the Hulk helped pull the Imperium, keeping it in the sun.

"You live underground and shun the light," J'onn hissed. "Why? Does it burn your pale skin?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" The Imperium cried out in agony as the sun was scorching it.

"Oh, that's one nasty sun burn." Flash said, disturbed by the sight.

"Ultra violet rays," Batman said as he landed by their sides. "Coming from deep space, the invaders has no resistance to our sun's radiation." He said as he brought out a gadget which was burning through Diana's restraints.

"So you did find a weakness, after all." Diana complimented.

Superman regained his strength that has been diminishing after being away from the sun for so long. He was strong enough to use heat vision and cut himself free.

"Destroy them!" Imperium ordered and all of its soldiers began firing on them.

Superman was quick to react luckily, and ripped the floor in front of him, lifting it up and making a shield to cover everyone. Afterwards, he turned and began using his heat vision to cut everyone else free. As soon as they were lose they all teamed up and started kicking ass. Captain America reclaimed his shield, which they had left at the platform, and joined everyone.

"Should've removed my armor," Ironman told them before blasting them.

Thor raised his hand and back at the corridor where they had been caught, his hammer was still on the floor, as the guards were unable to move it. Suddenly, it lifted itself up and smashed through the walls, and returned to its master's hand. Thor shot lightning into the roof, puncturing holes in it, allowing more sunlight inside.

The giant ship was in full view now. "That ship," Captain America said. "We can't allow these bastards to escape. They might return. Ironman, Green Lantern, Thor, get airborne and bring that thing to the ground." He told the three.

"With pleasure," John said and was first to get into the air, followed by Ironman and Thor, after he swung his hammer and flew with it.

As soon as the trio were within range, the vessel opened fire on them. Green Lantern used his ring to form a shield to deflect the attackers, but it was already beginning to crack. Suddenly, however, the ship was struck by missiles from the right side. The impact destroyed the weapons firing on the heroes, whom turned their heads and out of the clouds cam a large squadron of fighters, consisting of some 50 jets.

"Alright, Black Hawks, let's hit'em again." Hal Jordan said, as he was leading the attack. "Squadron leaders, take point."

"Hawk 7, fox two." One of the squadron leaders said.

"Hawk 5, fox two." Another said.

"Hawk 2, fox two," Carol said.

The fighters all fired another volley of missiles on the ship, hitting it directly.

"Looks like we've got backup," Ironman commented.

"Aye. And not a moment too soon," Thor said.

But then, a hatch on the ship opened and over a hundred enemy fighters flew out of it and fired on the heroes and Black Hawks.

"Evasive maneuver!" Jordan cried out as everyone broke formation and avoided getting shot at. "Prepare to engage!" He told them and locked onto an enemy fighter. Jordan fired a missile, which hit the target, blowing it to bits.

"Alright, Jordan, here we go." Carol said, cheerfully, as she herself locked onto a fighter. "I got ya," She said and fired a missile, hitting her target. "Payback's a bitch, ain't it?"

The heroes quickly joined the Black Hawks in combat. Ironman shot down every fighter that got in his batch, while Thor and Green Lantern began attacking the main ship, hitting it with lightning and green energy blasts.

* * *

Back in the factory, J'onn and the Hulk kept the Imperium at the sunlight. "Let me speed up the process," Hulk said as he let go of the tentacles, jumped into the air and landed on the Imperium. The parasite leader cried out in agony as Hulk pounded away at it. Finally, it let go of J'onn, and the Martian fell to the floor unconscious.

"No! Get away from the Imperium!" One of the parasites cried out and fired on Hulk. He just brushed of their attacks. The parasite soldiers were knocked out by a flying shield, tossed by Captain America.

Hulk went on to rip the Imperium apart. It let out one final agonizing cry before the sunlight finally turned it into soup. "Puny Imperium," Hulk said as he walked away like a boss. He picked up the Martian. "J'onn," He said with concern, but was then hit by more blasts from the invaders. He growled at them, but then Superman used his heat vision to cut open a hole in the wall behind them, allowing sunlight in, frying them.

Hulk looked up at Superman in surprise, who gave him a nod, which Hulk returned.

* * *

Back up in the air, the battle raged on, with the Black Hawks hitting the ship with everything they got. They concentrated fire on the holes Green Lantern and Thor caused, while they were being covered by their comrades, and Ironman.

"Hawk 9, fox two."

"Hawk 12, fox two."

The pilots cried out with every missile they shot. Eventually, they hit one sensitive area, which caused a chain reaction, resulting in a large explosion. From within the ship, the parasites felt the impact as it shooked.

"We've lost power to our bridge's defense cannon!" One of the parasites cried out in their native languish.

"Intensify forward battery. I don't want anything to get through." The commander on the bridge ordered.

Outside the ship, Carol had a clear shot. "I'm going in," She said. "Hawk 2, fox two." She cried out, but was suddenly hit by a laser from an enemy fighter, which chopped her wing of. "I'm hit! I'm hit! I'm going down!" She cried out in panic.

"Carol, eject! Now!" Jordan commanded.

The young blonde tried ejecting, but the leaver wouldn't budge. "It's jammed! I can't eject." She cried out in fear.

"Carol!" Jordan cried out.

Carol decided that is this was going to be the end then she was going out with a bang. She diverted her fighter as best she could beck towards the ship, unknowingly heading for the bridge.

"Intensify forward firepower!" The commander of the bridge cried out as Carol's ship was descending on them.

Carol let out one final cry before ramming her ship towards the bridge.

"Too late!" Another parasite on the bridge cried out and Carol's jet crashed into the bridge, destroying it.

"Carol! NOOOO!" Jordan cried out in despair.

The ship was now having trouble getting into space with the bridge destroyed. Green Lantern sliced through the ship, cutting it in two. As for Thor, he flew right through it with his hammer first, letting out powerful electrical blasts, which destroyed large chunks of it. Ironman opened up his chest and released a powerful energy blast from it, destroying the final part of the ship. The explosion sent debris flying everywhere. Thor was hit by some of it, while Lantern protected himself with a sphere. Jordan ordered all fighters to pull back. As for Ironman, he was hit by a large chunk of the ship, knocking him out.

* * *

Back on the ground, the factory had been destroyed, as all the heroes successfully got out, along with a whole bunch of people who had been abducted by the aliens. They all looked up into the sky, watching the ship explode.

"And it's not even Fourth of July," Flash said, grinning.

"Hold up, look." Superman cried out, pointing into the air. They all looked at where he was pointing, confused, but then they saw that it was Ironman falling from the sky. "He's not slowing down," Superman said and flew into the air.

Hulk suddenly appeared out of nowhere, grabbing Ironman before Superman could.

Hulk landed on the ground before the others and placed Ironman on the ground. Steve removed his mask and Tony appeared unconscious.

"RAAAAH!" Hulk roared, waking the billionaire up with a gasp, and everyone was relieved.

"W-w-w-w-what happened?" Tony stuttered, looking around him.

Superman looked around him and replied, "We won."

Tony lets out a sigh and says "Alright. Hurray. Yay. Good job boys and girls. Fantastic. Let's not come in for work tomorrow. Let's just take a day of." He suggested, groaning in pain. Right then, Thor and Green Lantern landed among the group. "Have any of you guys ever tried shawarma? I saw a shawarma joint a few blocks from here. I don't know what it is. But I wanna try it."

"We're not done yet," Batman told him.

Ironman groaned and said, "Oh yeah, right. The rest of the invaders … around … around the world. Got it. Someone is gonna have to go fetch me my spare suit."

* * *

Later on, Snapper Car is seen on ground zero, reporting live. "This is Snapper Car. In the aftermath of the Metropolis meltdown, most of the invaders have retreated from Earth. Superman and a team of other heroes are cleaning up any stragglers left behind."

Images of the heroes were shown, taking down whatever was left of the invaders. Thor was shooting lightning on a factory, Hulk was smashing a walker as did Hawkgirl.

"Still, in spite of this stunning victory, some say we must remain vigilant."

An image of Nick Fury at the Whitehouse showed him at a podium, addressing the nation. "We were lucky this time. But what do we do if the invaders ever return? Or what if there's something worse than those things out there that could potentially attack us?"

From the Batcave, Batman watched Fury, before shutting down his TV. He was looking thoughtful, as he was considering what Fury said.

* * *

Months passed, and up in space, a new satellite was orbiting Earth. It was a space station. A big one.

From inside the station, Superman looked out the giant window, looking over the Earth. "Incredible," He said in amazement. He turned to Batman and asked, "Do your stockholders know about this, you two?"

"A line item, hidden in arrow space RND budget." Batman replied as he and Tony, who was out of his armor and in his finest suit, approached the Man of Steel.

"Perhaps my second finest work, if I do say so myself." Tony said, sporting a proud smile.

"This Watchtower will act as an early warning system for detection of other invasions from space." Batman went on.

"And it has a neat capo chino machine, along with a fully functional kitchen." Wasp commented, as she, Flash, Thor and Wonder Woman walked over to them, each carrying a cup of ice mocha.

Thor took a zip from the mocha and commented on it. "This drink, I like it." He said.

"That's just one of hundreds of refreshments we got here on Earth, point break," Tony said. "Stick around and I'll show you the ropes."

"I must say," Captain America said as he and Hulk approached. "in my days, something like this wasn't even possible in fiction."

"An impressive installation," Green Lantern said as he and Hawkgirl descended from the upper parts of the tower. "But what does it have to do with us?"

Superman paused as he turned around. "I once thought I could protect myself." He said as he walked over to the window. "But I was wrong. Working together, we saved the planet. And I believe that if we stay together, as a team, we would be a force that could truly work for the ideals of peace and justice."

"What? Like a bunch of super friends?" Flash asked, jokingly.

"More like a Justice League," Superman replied, sincerely.

"Man, that sounds corny," Tony said, shaking his head. "But hey, Cap and I did a pretty decent job as a duo. A full fledge team of super heroes sounds like fun."

"Yeah, maybe the big guy's on to something," Flash agreed. "With all of us behind it, it just might work. I'm in." He said and placed his hand above Tony's and Superman's.

"So am I," Captain America said, walking over to them and placed his own hand in the circle.

"Me to," Green Lantern said, walking over to them to place his hand in the circle.

"And me," Hawkgirl said, placing her own hand in the circle. She turned to the Amazon princess. "Diana?"

"My mother may not approve. But I've done a lot of things she did not approve of over the years." Wonder Woman said and went over to place her hand in the circle.

"I understand the feeling, Diana. It's been months since father awoke from the Odin Sleep. And so far all he's done is sent emissaries to get me back. If he's not gonna come see me in person, then I to will join this … Justice League." The Thunder God announced and placed his hand in the circle.

"I'm totally in," Wasp announced, placing her hand in the circle.

"Hulk?" Superman asked.

Hulk let out a growl but replied, "I'm normally not a people person. But something tells me you would be lost without me. Sure." He walked over and placed his massive hand in the circle, covering everyone else.

"What about you, Batman?" Superman asked.

"Like the Hulk, I'm not much of a people person either. But if you ever need me, and you will, call me." Batman replied.

"Understood. Then we're all agreed." Superman said with a satisfying smile.

"Wait. Where thou beith our Martian companion?" Thor asked.

"What?" Flash wondered, not understanding what the Thunder God meant.

"I think he's wondering where J'onn is," Wasp whispered to him.

Superman flew up to the upper levels of the tower, where he found J'onn, brooding by the control panels.

"J'onn, are you alright?" Superman asked with concern.

"My families and loved ones are long gone. I am the last of my kind," He said.

"I know the feeling," Superman said, placing a comforting hand on J'onn's shoulder.

"Now, Mars is dead. And I am alone in the universe." J'onn said.

"J'onn … we can never replace the family you've lost." Superman said, comforting. "But we'd be honored if you could call Earth your home." He said. J'onn turned his head to Superman, who gave the Martian a smile. J'onn returned the smile and accepted Superman's offer. Pretty soon, he was joining up with the others.

* * *

**After credit scenes**

**Washington, Senator J. Allen Carter's office, the day after the Justice League is formed**

"You want me to be the liaison for this team of yours?" Senator Carter asked in shock at Superman's proposal.

"I could not think of a better man for the job," Superman told him in all sincerity.

"But I helped pave way for the invaders. Because of me, humanity was helpless against the Imperium." Carter insisted.

"Senator there was no way you could've known what was gonna happen. Your intentions were what you thought what was best for humanity. That has always been your intentions. That is why I want you to represent the Justice League." Superman explained.

"But Superman…" Carter objected, but the Man of Steel interrupted him.

"I won't take no for answer, senator. And I won't stop bothering you until you accept my offer." Superman said, arms crossed and sporting a smile.

Senator Carter sighed with smile. He shakes his head and says, "Well, I believe you're crazy enough. Guess I got no choice then." He said, standing up from his chair and extend his hand. "I'll do my best not to disappoint you."

"Thank you senator. And I know you'll be good for the League." Superman said, shaking the senator's hand. Right after that, Superman turned and left Carter's office.

Once Superman left the room, Carter formed a wicked grin. "No," He said, and started to glow. "Thank you," Loki said.

* * *

**Unknown location, a few days after the formation of the League**

"It's been a long time. You look … healthy." Nick Fury said to a shadowy figure in front of him.

"A desk job doesn't keep you fit like field work does, I'm afraid." The figure said, revealing to be a slightly overweight black woman. "So, after all these years, why have decided to finally contact me? After our last encounter, I would've expected you'd wanna stay as far away from me as possible."

Fury strokes his eye patch and said, "This goes beyond personal issues. You know why I called you here."

"The Justice League," The woman said. "What does a rabble of costumed freaks got you so worked up over?"

"You don't see the big picture here, do you, Amanda? Those costumed freaks have greater power than anything we possess. Now you need to consider this. The possibility of the League going rogue." Fury explained.

"A possibility we've considered since the emergence of super humans." Amanda pointed out. "What'd you think we've been working on for the past few years? Hell, Superman getting brainwashed by Darkseid has all the world governments up in a scare. We've been working on new ways to counter these super humans. Including recruiting our own super humans."

"Yes. I heard about that unfortunate accident with one of your test pilots. What do you call him now? Captain Atom?" Fury asked. "You're also responsible for Volcana, whom Superman keeps on a tropical island somewhere in the ocean."

"Nothing ever evades you, does it Fury?" Amanda asked with a sly grin.

"What I'm trying to get to with all of this is we need to be prepared for a worst case scenario," Fury said as he brought out a folder with files in it. He handed it over to Amanda, who read it.

"Avengers? You're joking?" She said.

"The name wasn't my choice. The point is, with this, the government will have insurance. Sure. The gods may be on the side of the angels for now. But history has proven time and again that power corrupts. We've both seen it happen countless times." Fury pointed out. "So what do you say?"

Amanda paused for a good few moments, before giving her reply. "Working alongside with you again will certainly be … interesting. But like you said, this goes beyond personal issues now. We both swore to protect our country. And I intend to keep that promise. Count me in. just one request."

"What is it?"

"Don't call me Amanda in the future. It's Ms. Waller to you."

* * *

**Somewhere outside the solar system, a few hours after the invasion**

A cloaked ship was orbiting around Pluto. It wasn't one of the Imperium's ships, as it was made of metal, rather than organic material. Inside the ship was a bunch of blue skinned humanoid aliens with green eyes. Most of them looked like scientists, while the other was a most muscular, and tall figure wearing armor.

"Well?" The tall one asked.

"The specimen is stable. It was fortunate that we were able to pull her out of her ship with our teleporter when we did." One of them replied. "But Captain Mar-Vell, why did you order us to do it? It's just a human?"

Mar-Vell, as the soldier had been called, told the scientist, "You wanted a human for your experiment, did you not? Well, this one proved very brave in the face of battle. If we're gonna go through with this project, it should be someone with a warrior's spirit." He said.

"If you say so, sir." The scientist replied. "Still, she's badly wounded. Not to worry. We'll be able to patch her back together in time for when we return home."

"Then take us home," Mar-Vell ordered. He then turned his attention to the woman on the table. "Not to worry, human. You're in good hands." He said as he caressed Carol Danvers face.

* * *

**Metropolis, right after clearing the Earth from all the remaining invaders**

All twelve heroes were sitting at one big table they put together with several others, at the shawarma joint Tony mentioned before. They were all tired looking. Even Superman and Thor. Cap rested his chin on his fist, as his eyes were half open. Wasp sucked soda from the straw of her cup. Flash and Hulk were pretty much stuffing themselves with food. John Stewart didn't have much of an appetite after watching the two eat. Tony was out of his Ironman armor and disappointed that shawarma did not taste as good as he had hoped. J'onn however found this Earth food to be quite the delicacy. Hawkgirl had ordered some fries with her shawarma, which she shared with Diana and dipped in garlic sauce and ate. Batman was the only one who hadn't ordered anything, other than a cup of coffee. Superman then leaned back, placing his right arm on the back of his chair, and crossed his legs. Flash then looked back and forth between Superman and Batman, as if the way they were sitting looked familiar. He just shrugged it off and went back eating his shawarma.

* * *

**Trivia**

**-Oh yeah. I just referenced Superhero Café from HISHE right at the end, along with the shawarma after credit scene. **

**-I'll throw in more of these after credit scenes whenever they're needed to tie in the story.**

**Fave and follow if you like this story. Leave a comment. Let me know what you liked and didn't like. Especially what you didn't like so I can improve as writer. Peace out.**


	4. Scorn of the Star Sapphire Part 1

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fan fiction. The DCAU and all of these characters belong to Warner Brothers, DC or Marvel comics. Please support the official release.**

**Summary: Hal Jordan is mourning the loss of his friend, Steve reunites with his old friend, some new characters will be introduced, including Monica Rambeau, and Diana has a score to settle with a certain Olympian god.**

* * *

GBS News was reporting live, with their host, Gordon Godfrey. He was British middle aged man with blond hair and blue eyes. And he was anything but the League's ally.

"Ladies and gentlemen," The anchorman began, "take a look at the person next to you. Do you know who that is?" He asked and paused for a bit. "Let me repeat that question. Do you know who that is? Now you're probably thinking, "what's good ole Gordon on? What kind of question is that," you wonder. I ask because can we really be sure that the aliens from our neighboring planet are all really gone? As we all know that they were shape changers, who kidnapped people and posed as them. What's to say that our guardian angels didn't miss one or two of these invaders? Which brings us to the subject of Earth's newest 'hero.'" He said, saying hero in quotes as an image of J'onn appeared on the screen next to Gordon. "The alien whom the public has dubbed the Martian Manhunter. Oh, that's an assuring name for a hero. An alien who hunts man? And the fact that he also is from Mars, the very same planet those things came from. Sounds like someone we can trust, right? Wrong! But don't take ole Gordon's word for it. Let's just blindly put our fate at the hands of a handful of renegade super powered freak shows. One who has already been brainwashed. Another a hulking monster right out of your worst nightmare. Another a playboy billionaire. And another is a half naked savage who looks more like a stripper with the American flag for a theme."

* * *

**Arlington National Cemetery**

A military officer, dressed in his finest uniform, played the Taps on the trumpet. Today at Arlington cemetery, 29 coffins were going to be lowered into the dirt. 29 of the brave pilots, who gave their lives in the turning point against the Imperium invaders, were being given their last goodbye. Each casket was empty, as the bodies blew up when their planes were shot down. They were open for people to place something personal in them. They also had the American flag covering them, as well as a photograph of the pilots. In addition to their friends, family and colleges, even some of the Justice League were there to pay their respects. Hal Jordan walked over to the coffin of Carol Danvers.

"Hey Carol," He said after walking up to the coffin. He was dressed in his finest uniform, and put a red scarf in it.

"Hello Hal," He heard someone say. Jordan turned and saw an African American woman before him. She was a beautiful woman with shoulder long hair. "Long time no see," She said, giving him a sad smile.

"Monica," Hal said, giving her a nod. Monica, as the woman had been called, placed a CD in the coffin. Hal chuckled a little and said, "You two really liked Bruce Springsteen."

Monica gave him a light hearted smile. "Best singer of all times."

Later on, as the funeral was nearing the end, the General of the Air Force, who was attending the funeral, cried out, "Orders up!" then several guards in uniforms, stood at attention, holding their rifles up. "Present arms!" The general cried out and the men shot into the sky, saluting their fallen comrades.

Afterwards, Hal and Monica walk side by side towards the parking lot. "How are you feeling, Hal?" Monica asked.

"I'll … I'll be okay," Hal replied. "What about you? You knew her long before I did." He pointed out.

Monica paused for a bit, looking down in sadness, and said, "She was like a sister to me. We grew up together. Spent almost every day with one another. Right up until our high school graduation. We both had different goals in life. While she followed in her daddy's footstep and became an air force pilot, I wanted to become a police officer. While she was up there, conquering the skies, I remained down here, looking out for the little guys. She was always so ambitious. Always had such high dreams. And she reached those dreams. While mine were a bit more simple."

"Simple?" Hal said, half chuckling. "You're a police officer. You help keep people safe. That's not so simple in my book."

"Not anymore," Monica replied, shaking her head.

Hal looked surprised and with concerned asked, "What? You were sacked?"

"No. I quit." Monica retorted, which surprised Hal.

"Why?" He asked.

"Life as a police officer … I'll tell you about it someday." Monica said, not baring to look directly at him.

Hal decided to respect her wishes. "Monica, if you ever need anything, anything at all …" He said, but Monica cut him off.

"Thanks Hal. But I'll be okay," She assured him, when suddenly, she winced a little.

"You okay?" Hal asked with concern, having noticed it.

"Yeah," She lied. "Just a wince I have from an old gunshot wound. Nothing to worry about." She assured him. "But really, I should go. I'll see you some other time." She said, in almost a rushed way.

"Okay then," Hal replied, not quite buying it, but let her go.

"Colonel Jordan," Someone said, catching Hal's attention.

"Steve Rogers?" Hal said in awe, as Captain America, in his uniform, stood before him, saluting his superior officer. "Ah-at ease, soldier." Hal said, coming out of his initial shock. "I'm sorry. It's so weird to have a legend salute me."

"Not really, sir. I'm just a captain." Steve pointed out.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Hal asked, clearly a fan of the living legend.

"I wanted to thank you, sir." Steve replied. "The original Black Hawks helped me and my friends out many times over during the war. I am glad to see the spirit of the first Black Hawks lives on into the next generation. They would've all been proud of your entire squadron."

Hal looked deeply flattered by this comment. "Wow. Thanks, cap. Hearing that from you means a lot."

"And I'm … very sorry for your loss. It was the same for me when I found out Bucky really never made it." Steve told him with much sympathy.

Hal nodded and said, "She … they all knew the risks. We all know the risks. But that doesn't make it any easier."

"Yeah," Steve agreed. "Take care, colonel."

"You to, captain," The two men saluted each other, before going separate ways. Hal went to grab a taxi and head into Washington, while Steve headed back into the cemetery.

He stood found a bunch of particular graves he was looking for, and read their names. Dum Dum Dugan, Happy Sam Sawyer, Izzy Cohen, Jonathan "Jupiter" Juniper, Percy Pinkerton, Hans Rooten, Jack Fury and Bucky Barnes. Steve placed a hand on Bucky's grave. He wanted to say something. But for some reason no words came out of him.

"Damn. I thought when I got here, it would come naturally." He said, feeling silly. "I'm sorry I haven't visited until now, guys. I've been pretty busy." He said and paused for a bit. "That's not true." He went on. "I've been scared … I guess when the world you once knew has disappeared while you were asleep, you're not really sure what to do anymore. How to think or feel … Now I'm just rambling. I guess what I'm trying to say is … I wish I had been there for you guys when it really mattered." He said, nearly breaking into tears.

"I don't think any of them would pass any grudge on you, captain."

Steve turned to look at who said that. It was Nick Fury. "Director Fury," He said, saluting him.

"At ease," Fury told him, in a calmer and more professional attitude than Hal's. "Before your defrosting, your grave was next to Bucky's. Made no sense for it to stay up after your unexpected return."

"I don't know if I was the lucky one or they were," Steve commented.

"I get that. After the war, my old man, Jack Fury here, suffered through shellshock. He never talked about the war." He said, looking over his father's grave. "Except for the day I enlisted into Nam. He couldn't stand seeing me in a uniform. It was like everything he had kept inside all those years was finally vented."

"I'm sorry to hear that, sir." Steve said with sympathy.

The two men started walking down the cemetery, heading over to another grave. "After I returned from Nam, my father held out for another ten years. He didn't have much to say though. All he said was 'You did good, kid.'"

"Yeah, that does sound like Jack. He never was one to express how he felt by words." Steven commented. The two then stood before what looked more like a monument than a grave. It had statues of a very diverse group of people.

"Some of them are still alive, you know." Fury told him.

"I know," Steve replied.

"Will you visit them?" The director asked.

"As a matter of fact … I think I will," Steve replied, not taking his eyes of the monument.

"About my offer from before …"

"I've already told you, sir." Steve cut him off. "I will always serve America. Not as a soldier of the US army. But as a Justice Leaguer."

"Well, the offer will remain open." Fury said before he turned to leave.

Steve read the names on the monument, which read as follow: In Memory of Wesley Dodds (Sandman), Rex Tyler (Hourman), Al Pratt (Atom), Terry Sloane (Mister Terrific), Dinah Drake (Black Canary), and Sylvester Pemberton (Star-Spangled Kid). The Justice Society of America, whom Steve salutes.

* * *

Monica is seen hiding behind a tree, wincing in pain. "This is not good," She said through shut teeth. She was sweating bullets. She held her wrist and looked at her hand, which was starting to glow. She hid it underneath her armpit and chanted. "Get it under control. Get it under control." She inhaled and exhaled for a bit and brought out her hand again. To her relief it was normal again. "I've wasted enough time just by coming to this funeral. I need help bow." She growled. "Maybe that guy from the Fantastic Four can help me." She concluded and rushed for her car.

* * *

Steven meets up with the other Leaguers, who are by the Javelin.

"How're ya feeling, cap?" Flash asked.

"Could you guys drop me of at Brooklyn?" Steve asked, ignoring Flash's question, which caught everyone of guard.

"Uh … sure, Steve." Superman replied.

Inside the Javelin, Diana was watching something on the monitor screen. Whatever it was, it made her clench her fists. She was nearly quivering. Right then, everyone else entered the plane, and Diana rose from her seat and walked past them.

"Diana?" Flash asked. "We're leaving." She told him.

"Go on without me." She retorted.

"Where are you going?" Superman asked.

"You don't need to know." Was all Diana said as she exits the javelin and flew off.

"Geez. What's gotten her star spangles in a twitch?" Flash asked.

Hawkgirl then looks at the monitor screen and her eyes widen. She shuts her eyes and silently says, "Oh no."

* * *

**Kree home world Hala**

Several billion light years away, Captain Mar-Vell is watching his newest recruit taking on several dozen Kree training probes. Next to him stood a few other Kree warriors. One that stood out wielded a hammer.

"This specimen has exceeded our expectations." One of the Kree said, watching the trainee with great intent.

"So now you're interested in her ability, Yon-Rogg?" Mar-Vell asked, turning his head to look at his fellow Kree. "Here I thought you didn't think she'd be able to handle the pressure since she's a Terran."

"She is strong, and skilled, no doubt about it." The one with the hammer said. "But strength alone means nothing until you've gone into battle."

"She has combat experience from where she's from, Ronan. So she told me." Mar-Vell retorted. "So let's amp it up for her." He said as he pushed a button on the holopanel.

The mysterious new recruit knocked down the last of the drones, when suddenly shadow loomed over her, followed by trembling. She turned around and came face to face with a five storage tall robot. The giant machine shot at her, but she dodged it and flew up to its head, which she didn't realize was also armed with guns, as they fired on her. She became dazed for a moment which the robot took advantage of and punched her to the ground, resulting in a dust cloud. The robot's fist however was being pushed up by the recruit, and her helmet shattered into a hundred pieces, reveal Carol's face. With one more push, she pressed the robot away, turned around as her fists were glowing. She thrusted her fist up at the robot and released some form of energy blasts, which tore the robot in two.

Mar-Vell looked pleased, while Yon-Rogg and Ronan were looking less enthusiastic. Mar-Vell then looked at the time and said, "Well, will you look at that. Carol Danvers just broke your record by five seconds, Ronan, officially setting a new academy record."

Ronan growled, "All she did was get in a lucky shot."

"Luck and skills go hand in hand," Mar-Vell said before flying down to Carol. After landing in front of her, he spoke. "Most impressive, Carol. You have excelled faster than any native Kree ever has. Even for me, it took a whole year before I was able to perform as well as you are."

"Well, I've got a good teacher." Carol replied, giving him a sincere smile.

"Yes, well … how would you feel about taking on your first mission?" Mar-Vell asked.

Before carol could respond, Yon-Rogg, who had also made his way towards them, spoke. "Out of the question! She is still an amateur and a creature not even native to Kree. She's nothing."

"With all due respect, commander, I am more than ready for whatever you guys deal with." Carol retorted, speaking for herself. She went ignored however, as Yon-Rogg spoke to Mar-Vell.

"I will allow this," He sternly said.

"Unfortunately for you, that is not up for you to decide. You may have a higher rank than me. But Carol is my recruit. I get to decide when she's ready and if she gets to join me on a mission. It's not within your power to do so." Mar-Vell told him.

"You will regret this decision. I have no doubt about it." Yon-Rogg told him before flying off.

"Who shoved a hammer up his ass?" Carol wondered, earning an odd look from Mar-Vell.

"Carol, I don't think Yon-Rogg has a hammer in his rectum."

"That's just an earthly figure of speaking, Mar-Vell. It doesn't really mean he's got a stick up his butt." Carol explained and Mar-Vell nodded.

"You Earthlings certainly are a strange kind of people." He said.

"Yes, I do get that. I bet it's the same whenever different group of people meet each other for the first time." Carol replied.

"Shall we proceed?" Mar-Vell asked as he flew of, with Carol following him.

* * *

**Earth, Washington**

Hal had gone to a local bar in Washington, and meets and old buddy.

"Hey Wade," He said.

"Long time no see, Jordan?" Wade, as he was called, said as he sat next to the still in uniform Air Force Pilot. "How are ya?" He asked.

"That seems to be the first thing everyone asks me today," Hal replied with a halfhearted smile, looking into his half empty glass of beer.

"You did just come back from a funeral," Wade retorted. "Not just any funeral. But the funeral of several of your buddies and the girl you were in love with."

"Wade!" Hal spat in offense.

"What? Everyone knows how you felt about Carol. I'm just saying it." Wade said, holding his hands up in defense.

"I didn't come to see you to have you make fun of me. I came because I was seeking comfort with an old friend." Hal retorted.

"Yeah. Sorry, I guess." Wade said as he received his mug. "I'm sorta down on my own luck. And because of that I had to leave my girl. The only one I actually fell for."

"I'm sorry to hear that Wade," Hal said sincerely.

"Thanks. But don't worry about it. I've received a job opportunity that could probably fix all this." Wade assured.

"Yeah? Wanna tell me about it?" Hal asked.

"Sorry, Halley." Wade said, using a girl's name version of Hal. "Classified stuff. Can't share it with anyone. Not even a high ranking Top Gun knockoff officer."

"Didn't you quit the Special Forces?" Hal asked, suspiciously.

"My reputation precedes me," Wade said. "Life as a former super soldier is a tedious one, constantly being sought out by the government who wants my body." With an over dramatic tone.

"Right. But from what I heard, your superiors threw a party after you left." Hal told Wade with a raised eyebrow.

"That's pretty mean," Wade replied in mock hurt before a vibrating sound came from Hal. "Is your dildo acting up again, Hal?"

"Shut up Wade," Hal retorted as he picked out a cellphone. He looked at the phone and recognized the number. "Oh, man. Wade, I gotta get this. Excuse me." He said as he got of his seat and went for the exit.

"Fine by me. I need to make a phone call myself." Wade replied as he picked out some money from his pocket to pay the bartender for the beer. "Do you have a phone I can use?" He asked.

"Down next to the bathroom," The bartender replied, who was an elderly man with white hair, shades and a mustache.

* * *

**Brooklyn, New York**

In Brooklyn, Steve stands before a gym. Wildcat's Gym it says. He inhales and exhales before entering. He could hear the sound of a sack being punched, along with the grunting of a man. Steve took his shoes of, respecting the gym rules. He looked around the old gym, filled with old school weights, posters of professional boxers and a boxing ring in the center of the gym. He went to the punching bags where an elderly man was practicing. He was in very good shape for his age. He just pounded away at the bag like a professional champion in his prime. Steve watched the man practice until he stopped.

"Gym's closed today," The man said as he whipped sweat from his head with his towel. He hadn't seen who it was until he turned his head, and his expression turned to shock.

"Hey Ted," Steve greeted with a smile. "You've aged gracefully." He commented in attempt at a dry joke. Ted didn't say anything. He just put the towel on an old bench and went over to one of the lockers. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I wanted to. But I didn't know what to…"

"Shut up, boy." Ted spat at him and tossed a pair of boxing gloves to him. Steve looked confused until Ted spoke again, "You're late," He said as he put his own gloves on. "Time we get our sparring match started already. I ain't getting younger." He said with a sincere smile, which Steve returned.

* * *

**Philadelphia **

Back with Monica, she is driving past Philadelphia, towards New York.

"I have to get there. I can't keep it in much longer," She said as she was sweating and looking distraught. "Can't this damn car go any faster?" She hissed, but then she heard something really didn't have time with. It was sirens from a cop car. She was driving far past the limits. "Fuck! Leave me alone!" She hissed at the cop car. She was becoming more stressed out than she already was and she found that she was beginning to glow again. "No," She said quietly, and started glowing more. "No, no, no." She said louder and then turned into a bright light. "NO!" She cried out and then-

KABOOM!

The car exploded and the policeman stopped his car. "Holly crap!" He cried out and jumped out of his vehicle. He rushed over to the burning wreckage but found no one alive. He grabbed his radio positioned on his chest and spoke. "This is Callahan. There's been an explosion at the suburbs. Send for…" He stopped midsentence as to his shock a figure came out of the flames. A glowing figure, of a woman. It was Monica. And she was grunting in pain. Not from the fires. But from her condition.

"_Say again Callahan? You're breaking up."_ A woman's voice was heard from the radio on the police officer's chest.

"Send for backup," Callahan told her and pulled his gun. "Hold it right there!" He told Monica, who looked at him with a start.

"P-please. I didn't mean to cause this." She begged. "I don't want to hurt anybody. I need help! Please!" She pleaded as she approached the officer.

BANG

Out of paranoia, he shot her, emptying his six rounds. But all of his bullets only disintegrated upon impact. She flees to the side, towards and ally. The masses who had gathered because of the commotion, all moved aside as Monica ran towards them. She entered the ally with the cop close behind.

"Hold it! Get back here!" He told her.

Monica ran until she exited the ally on the other side, where she spotted a telephone line. "I'm saved." She said and jumped for the phone line. The policeman got there in time to see Monica's entire being be absorbed into the line.

"What the fuck?" Callahan said in surprise.

* * *

**Washington **

Back in the capital, Hal meets with an attractive young woman with raven black hair and blue eyes. This was Hal's childhood friend, Carrie Ferris.

"Hello Carrie," Hal greeted.

"You smell of booze," Carrie told with disapproval.

"Don't worry about it. I'm of duty after all." Hal told her.

"Hal, using alcohol as a way to cope with depression is very dangerous. It leads to an obsession and has ruined millions of lives." She scolded him.

"I only had one beer. Take it easy, Carrie. Geez." Hal told her, rolling his eyes.

"Don't you use that tone with me," Carrie warned. "Remember I am your boss."

"Yeah, I hear ya." Hal retorted.

"Let's go for a walk," She offered and the two walked around the Reflecting Pool. "Hal, the reason I needed to talk to you was because you got to get your act together. I get that you are in mourning. But the way you've been slacking with the drills … I've let that slide because of what you're going through. But the board is running out of patience with you. If this goes on, they might suspend you, or worse."

"They wouldn't give me the sack. I'm the best pilot you've got, and I'm an officer of SHIELD." Hal pointed out.

"Actually, SHIELD is also losing patience with you. Don't forget, one of them sits on the board as well." Carrie told him. "I didn't know Carol Danvers as well as you did. But I did know her well enough to know she would want you to move on." She said and Hal was looking solemn about those words. "Look, we just finished building a new plane that's ready for a test run. I don't want any other pilot flying it besides you. If you screw this one up, I'll have to send you on a vacation."

Hal looked at her with an odd expression and said, "You're gonna punish me with a vacation?"

"You have never taken a vacation, as far as I know. And that's because you love flying more than anything. Besides, a vacation could be good for you." Carrie told her.

"Yeah," Hal said, nodding. "You may be right. Danvers would've wanted me to move on." He admitted. "When should I be there?"

"I can move the test flight as early as tomorrow," Carrie told him.

"Then it's settled. I'll be there tomorrow." Hal told her. "Thanks for being so understanding Carrie. You're my best friend." He said sincerely.

"Yeah … thanks." She said, visibly hurt, which Hal did not notice.

* * *

**New York City**

Monica was using the electrical wires to travel to New York at a quick pace. She passed the Brooklyn Bridge, where an island was located in the middle of the Hudson River, which had a T shaped tower on it. She quickly traveled through the electrical wires until she reached her destination. The Baxter Building, which had a giant 4 as a logo on top, circling around. This was the HQ of the famous super hero team, the Fantastic Four. It is also the home of the smartest man in the world, Reed Richards, AKA Mr. Fantastic. The man Monica was looking for.

'If he cannot help me, no one can.' She thought as she entered the building. She managed to get past the security with ease and took on as much physical form as she could manage. "Hello!" She cried out in desperation. "Is there anyone here?!"

"Who are you?!" A gruff voice spoke, catching Monica's attention. The man before her was more rock than man. He was orange all over, wore blue pants and matching boots. This was Ben Grimm, AKA the Thing. Monica was about to explain herself, but Ben interrupted her. "Breaking in the Baxter Building while everyone else is out. Though luck, girl. now you gotta deal with the Thing."

"Wait. Reed Richards isn't here?!" Monica cried out in despair.

"What do you want with stretch?" Ben asked/demanded.

"No," Monica wept as she dropped to her knees, grabbing her head. "No! He was the only one who could help me."

"You mind explaining to me what this is all about?" Ben asked.

Monica looked up at the rocky behemoth and began explaining. She was probably going to die soon, so she was in no rush anymore. "My name is Monica Rambeau. I'm a former police officer of Louisiana. A few weeks ago I was conducting an investigation where I tried busting this former dictator of Cuba who was building a weapon that was going to help him reconquer the country. I got close enough to his weapon so I destroyed it. However, that thing was powered by extra-dimensional energy, and when I destroyed it, I got showered by the stuff. Now I have the ability to turn into any form of energy on the electromagnetic spectrum." She finished and added. "I know. Sounds really stupid. But …"

"I believe ya," Ben interrupted. "Sounds like what me and my buds got exposed to and gave us our power. "Just hang tight, kiddo. Old stretch will be back eventually. And then he'll be able to…"

"What will he be back?" She asked frantically.

"I … don't know. Could be hours." Ben replied.

"I don't have that much time. I'm dying. I can feel it." Monica revealed, desperately.

"Okay, okay." Ben said, realizing how desperate things were and thought quickly. "The only other person who can help you would be that playboy, Stark." He said and went over to a hotline. "Fortunately, we've got a hotline linked directly to that bucket head." He said and made the call.

"_Who is this?" _Pepper Potts voice was heard from the other line.

"Potts, this is Grimm. Put Stark on the line. It's an emergency." Ben told her.

"_Tony is up in the Watchtower right now. I can patch you to him." _She said.

"Do it," Ben said, and turned to Monica. "Little Potts is contacting Stark right now. You'll get the help you need soon."

Monica however was desperate. "No, I need help now!" She cried out in panic and went for the hotline and passed through the phone like she did with the wires earlier.

"What in the …?" Ben cried out in disbelief.

* * *

Using the connection between the Baxter Building and the Watchtower, Monica was able to travel into space, and into the satellite station.

"Hello?" Wasp asked. "Ben?" She asked again, only getting statics, followed by a massive wave of energy, which pushed Janet back. she hit the wall, knocking her out, as Monica appeared in humanoid form. Or as human as she can get at this point.

"Oh no," Monica said when she saw the unconscious Wasp.

"Janet? What's going on here?" The familiar voice of Iron-Man said as he, Batman, J'onn and Thor arrived to the communication relay to see their uninvited guest. Monica finally met someone who could help her. However, from the look of things, this first meeting might not go over well.

"You heathen," Thor spat upon seeing his comrade wounded. "Step away from our friend." He hissed and tossed his hammer at Monica.

"No wait!" Monica cried out before Mjolnir hit her, only it bounced off due to the difference of their energies acting like polar opposite, so the hammer flew back and hit Thor instead. There was a pause as Monica was suspired by what had just happened, and she said. "Huh. That's new."

"Take her down!" Iron-Man cried out and was about to shoot her, but Batman raises his arm, blocking his path.

"Hold it!" Batman spat. "Before you two bring the whole Watchtower out of orbit." He berated and carefully walked over to the frightened woman. "I think you owe us some explanation." He told her.

* * *

**Brooklyn New York**

Back in Wildcat's gym, Steve and Ted had finished their sparring match. Steve had removed his uniform as he had fought in his tank top and a pair of spare boxing shorts Ted had. Both men were sweaty and tired.

"Not bad, kid." Ted complimented after taking a zip from his water bottle. "You've really learned how to hold your own since before the war. Back when you were a twig."

"I'm just glad your dentures stayed on, old man." Steve joked.

"What about you? You look like you need a diaper change." Ted teased back.

There was a pause as the two old friends had a moment, before Steve broke the silence. "I should've come sooner. But I was dealing with a lot then."

"I get that," Ted told him. "It can't be easy what you're dealing with right now. Coming out of that ice and enter into a world so changed from your old one. At least I could adjust to it all as time passed by."

Steve nodded and replied, "It's not all bad. Food's a lot better. Remember how we used to boil everything? No polio is good. And internet is sure becoming a thing, isn't it?"

"It's your bed, isn't it?" Ted asked, confusing Steve. "Your bed, it's too soft. Back in Europe, we'd often sleep on the ground. Use logs or rocks for pillows, like cavemen. After I got home to my bed it felt too soft. It kinda felt like …"

"Like sleeping on a marshmallow," Steve added. "Feels like you're gonna sink right through the floor."

Ted nodded and then said, "I got something for you." The two men went over to the garage, which had a 1940s Harley Davidson FL motorcycle parked inside. There was another object in the garage, covered by a blanket. "I haven't let anyone touch it since I brought it back from Europe." Ted said as he removed the covers to reveal a shinny AJS 18 motorcycle, and Steve was almost blown away.

"My old bike," He said.

"Eyup," Ted replied. "I've kept her clean, fixed her whenever she was getting rusty, waxed her every year, and I've not allowed anyone to touch her. I had it in my gut instinct you were still alive. And my gut has never been wrong before."

"This is great," Steve said as he sat down on his old ride. He grabbed hold on the handlebar. "May I?" He asked.

"It's you bike, Cap." Ted told him.

Steve smiled and started the old motorcycle. She was going nicely. "Still works after all these years. You did a great job, Ted." He said. "What say we go for a ride?"

"Sure. Just let me get properly dressed." Ted replied. Minutes later, the two exit the garage, with Ted having put on his Wildcat uniform, and they both wore 1940s stylish helmets.

* * *

**Kree space sector 1229**

On a Kree space station, Carol and Mar-Vell entered a research room of some kind. Inside there were a whole bunch of scientist, examining an object inside a bubble.

"Is that what we're here for?" Carol asked.

"What we're here to safeguard, yes." Mar-Vell replied.

"So, guard duty? Sounds like fun," Carol said, sarcastically.

"Just so you know, there's a powerful villain out to get this object we have. He is very dangerous. And he only now found out that we have it." Mar-Vell told her.

Carol then got a view of the object in question. "Hold up," She said and flew over to the sphere, which contained a green ring. It was shaking as if trying to break free. "Is that a Green Lantern ring?" She asked, ignoring the scientists telling her to not get close to the object.

"Yes. You know of the Green Lantern Corps?" Mar-Vell asked.

"We have two Lanterns on Earth," Carol revealed. "How did you guys get your hands on this?"

"That's none of your concern, terran." One of the scientists hissed.

"We've had it for years. Yon-Rogg toke it when one Green Lantern gave up his title and made his own form of Power Ring." Mar-Vell explained.

"Yon-Rogg is Green Lantern worthy?" Carol asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"No," Mar-Vell replied. "He took it and brought it here by force. Which he states was not an easy task. It nearly ripped his hand of."

Carol's eyes widen and she said, "You guys stole it!"

"Watch what you say, terran." The scientist warned. "Just because you are Captain Mar-Vell's favorite pet, doesn't mean you have any right to speak so freely."

Carol ignored the scientist, and went on with her accusation. "Does the Green Lantern Corps know about this?" She asked.

"No. And even if they did, they cannot do anything about it." Mar-Vell replied. "We have a treaty with the corps. They are not allowed to enter Kree territory. It was a treaty made after a conflict caused by the Guardians of the Universe eons ago, regarding their Manhunters."

"You don't really have any rights to keep this," Carol told him.

"You may be right," Mar-Vell said. "But it is not in our place to question the Supreme Intelligence's decision. I do not have a choice in the matter."

Carol was about to make another argument, but then something just hit her. "You said the former owner of this ring gave up being a Green Lantern to build his own power ring?" She asked, receiving a nod from Mar-Vell. "Does he happen to have yellow as his color scheme?" She asked.

Mar-Vell looked surprised that Carol guessed this and said, "Yes. How did you know?"

Before anyone could say anything else, there was an explosion from the wall. Mar-Vell reacted quickly and formed a protective shield around everyone. Out of the smoke a yellow figure was glowing. The dust cleared to reveal an all too familiar face. Resembling the devil, with the red skin and mustache, Sinestro appeared before them.

"I don't believe it," Carol groaned.

"My old ring," Sinestro said, smirking with delight, as he reached for it, while it was still secure inside the bubble. However, Sinestro was blasted away from an energy blast by Mar-Vell.

The Kree warrior flew over to the ring, picked it up and tossed it over to Carol. "Protect this," He instructed her.

Sinestro came out of the rubble, seemingly unharmed. "Mar-Vell, I will kill you for this." He hissed.

"How were you planning on doing that?" Mar-Vell asked. "Last time we fought, I won. And you nearly lost an arm."

"Yes, you are a hassle." Sinestro admitted but smirked. "Fortunately, I've got ways to remedy that."

Mar-Vell was then shot by a yellow energy blast. Sinestro had brought reinforcement.

"Are those … Yellow Lanterns like Sinestro?" Carol said in disbelief.

"Yes indeed," Sinestro replied with pride. "Allow me to introduce the first members of my Sinestro Corps. Arkillo, my future drill instructor." Arkillo was a hulky alien, standing nearly three meters tall, has four fingers, claws on each finger, and had a reptile like head with enormous fangs. "And Karu-Sil," Sinestro introduced the second one. A young woman with pink skin and orange red hair, that was long and messy. She almost looked beastly. "But enough of that." Sinestro said as he levitated above Carol. "Hand over my ring and I might consider sparring your worthless life." He said with a sinister grin.

"Here's my answer to that," Carol replied and then blasted Sinestro, much to his surprise, but he was quick enough to form a shield.

"You dare attack the god of terror?!" Arkillo spat as he and Karu-Sil flew in to action, nearly blasting Carol, had she not flown away in time.

"Bring me my ring," Sinestro ordered before he got tackled by the now recovered Mar-Vell.

The Kree warrior pushed Sinestro up the walls, scrapping them, and told him, "Forgot Carol. You and me have unfinished business."

Carol got blasted out into space, however, her new powers allowed her to survive in the vacuum. Arkillo and Karu-Sil levitated in front of her, with Arkillo declaring, "I'm going to rip your eyes out and skull fuck you."

Carol strapped the bubble onto her back and took a battle position. She smirked and said, "I'm waiting."

* * *

**Watchtower Earth**

Back at the Watchtower, Monica has explained everything and Batman turned to the Martian Manhunter.

"J'onn?" He asked.

J'onn's eyes were glowing, and he complied, "Everything she says is truth."

"Then will you help me?" Monica asked, frantically.

"We'll do whatever we can," Batman promised her.

"And I think I know how," Tony said and stepped out of his armor. "Jarvis, do a complete analysis of Miss. Rambeau here." He told his AI and the suit scanned Monica's entire body. Tony then activated a holopanel from his watch. "Judging by what you've told me and using the data Jarvis just downloaded, I think I can reconfigurate my armor to seal your powers away."

Monica then cried out in pain and held her aching body as she dropped to the floor. She started sparking and statics came out from her body.

"Monica," Wasp cried out with concern and tried to help, but Batman intervened.

"Don't touch her! You could get fried." He spat.

"Hurry Tony," Janet urged. "We're losing her."

"I can't rush this. One slight malfunction and she will explode within the suit." Tony explained. "Just give me one more … got it!" He cried triumphantly. He reactivated the armor, which automatically flew over to Monica, got behind her with the open hatch, covered her up and brought her inside the armor, and sealed her in. the armor stood tall, and Monica's scream died down.

"Monica?" Wasp asked, carefully.

"Monica Rambeau?" Thor asked.

J'onn used his telepathy to try and read Monica's mind again. "I sense her conscience. She is still very much alive."

"Her vitals are stabilizing," Tony said, looking over the holopanel. "I think we did it."

The armor then started moving. "Oh," Monica groaned from inside the armor. "I feel weird."

"Yeah, it was a strange feeling for me to when I first tried the armor." Tony said, jokingly. "But it looks like we did it. Your vitals are stable. The armor is now working perfectly as a seal for you instability. You're going to be alright."

Monica looked at the armored gloves and asked, "How long am I going to have to wear it?"

"As long as it takes to find a cure for you," Batman replied.

"In the meantime, you'll have to get used to that suit." Tony said.

Monica dropped to her knees and thanked the League for saving her life. "I don't know how can ever repay you."

"Hey, it's what we do." Tony replied, giving her his million dollar smile.

* * *

**Greece **

Diana arrived on in Greece, and she was looking most displeased. She lands in a small town, close to a bar, where she hears people inside, laughing and enjoying each other's company. She enters the bar, and no one pays heed to her. She sees men and women, casually dressed in civilian attire. One man however stands out. A tall muscular man with brown curly hair and a beard. That wasn't what stood out about him though. What stood out was his attire, which resembled ancient Greek style.

On the news, they talked about a local hero who had recently defeated the villainous Wrecking Crew. The hero on the news was called Hercules. And he looked exactly like the man in the bar.

"Let's hear it for Hercules!" One of the men cried out. "Hip, hip, hurray!"

"HURRAY!" Everyone cheered, and Hercules raised a mug along with them.

"The battle was a hard one." Hercules admitted. "Because I didn't know how to defeat my enemy without embarrassing them too much." He said with a grin, and everyone laughed. Hercules then noticed Diana by the door, and his face dropped. He locked eyes with her for a few moments before chugging down his beer in one swoop. Everyone cheered as he chugged it down, and the bar tender offered to pour him a second mug. "Sorry, Ernie. But something just came up. I gotta go." He said, confusing everyone, but they all decided to drop it.

Hercules walked right over to Diana. He dwarfed her in size. He was probably even bigger than J'onn. She was unfazed though. Hercules had a soft look in his eyes as he told her. "We'll take this outside town." He said and walked past her.

Diana followed him until they were far out of town, just about two kilometers. They had walked the entire way, which built the tension in the air. Hercules finally stopped, inhaled deeply and exhaled.

"I guess it was just a matter of time." He said and turned around, only to be hit hard by Diana's fist, whom by the way looked like she was out for blood.

* * *

Back in the states, Carrie arrived at her company, Ferris Air, where she met a middle aged man with a mustache and a bald spot. This was Hector Hammond, the vice president of the company.

"Glad you could make it, Hector." Carrie said, sincerely. "Are you sure you're feeling well?" She asked with concern.

"Oh I'm perfectly fine, Carrie." Hammond assured. "Those meteorites from the Imperium invasion didn't leave that much of a lasting impact."

"Still, you cracked your skull. I'm just worried about you." Carrie said.

"You are much too sweet, Carrie. But you don't have to worry. And if I do feel strange, I'll go home right away." Hammond told her.

"Good," Carrie said with some sense of reassurance. "Now then, shall we get this night work started? We got a lot to cover." She said.

"After you, Miss President." He said, opening the door into the building for her.

"Quite a gentleman." Carrie said with a grin.

"My mother raised me well." Hammond said as Carrie walked past her, and he couldn't keep his gaze from her rear which was covered by a dress.

They entered the office which had two desks. "Okay then, let's get this over with. The sooner we finish filing these documents, the quicker I can go home and sleep." Carrie said as she opened her suitcase.

"Before we get started, there is something I want to show you." Hammond told her.

Carrie turned around, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Okay." She said.

"I forgot to mention that those meteorites that struck my head had some … unexpected side effects." He started, as he raised his hand.

Suddenly, a pencil from Carrie's suit pocket was levitated into the air, which caught her by surprise. "What the…?"

"Impressive isn't it?" Hammond asked as he levitated the pen in front of him. "I discovered this new ability of mine shortly after I woke up."

"How … on earth did you convince the doctors to keep it a secret?" Carrie asked, looking a little bit freaked out.

"Oh, that's another thing. I quickly discovered I have another ability." He revealed and looked at Carrie, this time sporting a creepy expression which Carrie had never seen from him before. And she didn't like it. "Take of your skirt and you shirt."

Much to Carrie's surprise, her hands moved on their own, and she began undressing. "W-what's happening!" She cried out in horror.

"Hush. Be quite, my dear Carrie." Hammond told her, and smiled as she undressed. "You have always been so kind to me. I have always had strong feelings for you ever since." He said before his eyes turned grim. "Yet you always seem to have eyes for that buffoon, Hal Jordan. Why? What does he got that I don't? A handsome face? A daredevil like attitude? His charming personality?" He asked as he was becoming enraged. "You broke my heart Carrie. And the worst thing about it is that you didn't even realize it. You never noticed the one man who always deserved your love. Do you have any idea what that is like?!" He spat, and Carrie was looking terrified as she stood before him in just her undergarments. She found herself unable to call for help. Not that it mattered. No one would hear her at this hour. "But its okay," Hammond said, as he calmed down. "Because now I have the power to take what I deserve. It was like a gift from god. His will for me to have you." He added. "Now, take the rest of." He ordered and Carrie did as she was told. Even though she couldn't speak, she could still cry, as tears streamed down her cheeks, as she was being completely humiliated right now.

She now stood in the middle of the office, completely naked, with Hammond's gazed fixed upon her, examining her perfect beauty. He licks his lips and walks over to her, grab her by her shoulders and shoves her onto the desk. Hammond gets on top of her and says, "You will make an agreeable wife." He then presses his lips onto her, and his hands roams all over her naked body. Carrie was crying hard now. She could hear the sound if a belt unbuckle and she shut her eyes, awaiting the worst.

* * *

**Trivia**

**-The reason why I changed Carol Ferris's name to Carrie was because I couldn't have two Carols in the same story. So to avoid confusion I had the name changed.**

**-Stan Lee's cameo today was the bar tender in Washington.**

**-The man Hal met with was indeed Wade Wilson.**

**I would like to give credit to BuckJohnson for helping me with a lot of the content and acting as my test reader. I recommend you all go check out his content as well.**


	5. Scorn of the Star Sapphire Part 2

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fan fiction. The DCAU and all of these characters belong to Warner Brothers, DC or Marvel comics. Please support the official release.**

**Summary: Sinestro is hell bent on getting back his ring, Carol proves to be a competent fighter, Carrie Ferris will soon have revenge upon Hammond and Diana is about to get an earful from Hawkgirl.**

* * *

**Kree space sector 1229**

Sinestro shoots yellow energy blasts at Mar-Vell, whom just dodges them and counters attacks with his own energy blasts. Sinestro raises a shield that blocks them, and Mar-Vell tells him, "Give it up Sinestro. You couldn't beat me last time. You won't beat me this time."

"Last I underestimated you. I won't make that mistake twice." Sinestro declared and constructed a giant monster from his ring. It landed a solid hit on Mar-Vell, sending him into a wall. The monster then stomped on him, followed by a brutal beating. Like how a gorilla would mangle it's enemy. After a while, Sinestro paused, letting the dust clear for a bit. Only for Mar-Vell to shoot his energy blasts, dissolving the monster projection, and hitting Sinestro, causing him to spin in the air for a bit.

Mar-Vell came out of the rubble, with his forehead bleeding. He panted and told Sinestro, "Is that all you've got."

"Come over here and find out," Sinestro spat and went in for another attack.

* * *

Out in space, Carol, who was bleeding from the forehead, shot her own energy blasts from her fists, impacting upon Arkillo and Karu-Sil, both of whom forms protective bubbles of yellow energy. Carol stops firing for a moment to recover, which allows Arkillo and Karu-Sil to counter attack. Carol however dodges their energy blasts, so Karu-Sil constructs a giant squid like creature. Arkillo constructed a feline like monster with six legs. The squid tried hitting Carol, but she gracefully dodges the tentacles. Arkillo sends the beast at her, with its mouth open. It devours her, and Arkillo smirks in triumph. But then the beast is blasted to pieces as Carol unleashed a wave of energy which destroyed it.

"Is that the best you can do?" Carol asked.

"Hardly. I'm just warming up." Arkillo retorted and made himself a giant missile launches, which launched several dozen missiles at Carol.

The blonde dodges each missile and blasting a few others, but then she gets hit by a tentacle from Karu-Sil's squid. It then wraps it's tentacle around Carol and begins squeezing the air out of her. Carol however starts prying herself free with her super strength, causing Karu-Sil to struggle.

"Hold the creature still," Arkillo told her as he formed an axe. He smirked sinisterly as he raised the giant axe.

Carol saw this, and prayed her arm lose which she used to fire on Karu-Sil, breaking her concentration, so the squid dissolved. And just in time as Arkillo brought the axe down, and Carol caught the axe between the palms of her hands, holding it in place. Karu-Sil recovered from the blast and formed a drill which she sent hurling towards Carol from behind.

Captain Mar-Vell and Sinestro blasted through the station, bringing their fight into space, with Mar-Vell having Sinestro on the defense. But then he noticed Carol was in trouble. He struck Sinestro with one mighty blow, turned to his attention to the other Yellow Lanterns, shot a dual blast at them from his two fists, hitting them both before Karu-Sil could finish Carol of. That moment was all Sinestro needed, as he formed a sword and slashed at Mar-Vell's back, leaving a big cut.

"AAAAH!" He cried out in pain.

"Mar-Vell!" Carol cried out in worry.

"Have you defeated your enemies yet?" Mar-Vell spat at Carol as he turned his attention back to Sinestro.

"But Mar-Vell, you're hurt," Carol pointed out.

"It's a scratch," Mar-Vell told her. "Defeat your opponents. Then come and help me." He ordered her.

Sinestro turned to Arkillo and Karu-Sil, who were coming back after being shot by Mar-Vell. "Why haven't you two killed that girl yet?!" He spat, and the two looked petrified.

"W-we apologize, master." Arkillo said, worriedly. "She's tougher than she looks."

"No excuse!" Sinestro spat. "Stop fooling around, finish her of and get me my ring! I will not tolerate failure!"

"Yes sir!" Arkillo cried out as he and Karu-Sil prepared to attack once again.

They both tried shooting her at the same time, but Carol evaded each shot and counter attacked with her energy blasts. She flew in at a high speed and double punched Arkillo in the chest, sending him into an asteroid. Karu-Sil formed a giant iron rod to hit Carol, but the blonde powers up her fists with her photon energy to give her punches more impact, as she punches the rod to smithereens. Karu-Sil backs away while shooting at Carol. She formed a brick wall to block Carol's advance, but she smashed through it. So Karu-Sil formed a wall of steel, but Carol smashed through it as well. Karu-Sil resorted to shooting a laser at Carol, but the latter punched it back, until she reached Karu-Sil, grabbed her arm, spun around and tossed her aside, before firing her energy blast at her, sending her hurling towards the asteroid where she had sent Arkillo. The latter was coming out of the rubble, grunting in anger, before being hit by Karu-Sil who was blasted by Carol, with enough force that it destroyed the asteroid.

Sinestro could hardly believe what he was seeing. "Well now, Sinestro." Mar-Vell said. "Seems you've should've brought more help."

Sinestro was pist, but when he saw Carol approaching to help out, he growled at Mar-Vell, "This isn't over," before he used his ring to make a flash, which blinded the two. Once the flash died down, Carol and Mar-Vell saw that Sinestro was gone.

"Really? 'This isn't over?'" Carol imitated Sinestro in a mock tone. "Can you be any more subtle?"

"You did a remarkable job, Carol." Mar-Vell complimented. "You defeated two dangerous villains on the same level as Green Lanterns. Most impressive." He said and Carol couldn't help but smile. "Now, shall we return with the ring?"

"Oh yeah," Carol said as she brought the jar from her back, containing the ring. "That."

"Hand it over to me," Mar-Vell instructed and at first it seems Carol was about to…

"Nope," She said as she broke the container. Mar-Vell gasped as he watched the ring fly away, into deep space.

He looked at Carol, who was not looking the least bit regretful. "Well … This is gonna displease the high council." He told her.

"I don't give a fuck," Carol retorted, crossing her arms.

* * *

"You idiots! You incompetent unimaginable morons!" Sinestro spat as he fired at Arkillo and Karu-Sil, who barely dodged his attacks. "You had one job! One job! To get my ring! But one little girl was too much for you! I did not give you those rings so you could embarrass me before my enemies!"

"Please forgive us, master. Have mercy." Arkillo begged as he and Karu-Sil were on their knees.

"Mercy?! Mercy is a reward. If I reward your failure, what message will that send to future members of my beloved corps!?" Sinestro spat.

"Master, look!" Karu-Sil cried out, speaking for the first time ever, as she pointed into the distance space.

Sinestro turned his head and saw a green streak of light in the distance. He formed a pair of binoculars to get a closer view, and sure enough, it was what he came for. "My ring," He said as he recognized it. He turned his attention back to his goons and said, "Get up, you slimes. We still got work to do." He ordered before flying after his ring.

"So … you're not going to punish us?" Arkillo asked.

Sinestro turned and glared at him and said, "Not yet at least." He hissed, making Arkillo and Karu-Sil look increasingly more worried.

* * *

**Earth, Greece**

Back on Earth, Diana is still beating Hercules, who is now a bloody pulp. She kneed him in the gut, and uppercut him, making him fall to the ground. She got on top of him and began punching his face, all the while growling at him, "Fight back! Fight back!" She said with each punch. She paused for a moment and panted. Hercules was however looking unfazed. "Why won't you fight back?!" Diana spat in anger and frustration. "Is it because I'm a woman? You didn't have a problem with that when it was my mother!" She spat, which made Hercules look distraught. She was about to punch him again, when suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist. Diana turned to see who had stopped her. It was beautiful blonde woman wearing a toga. Someone Hercules was completely flabbergasted to see.

"You're lucky he isn't fighting back. Even you would get a few broken bones from that." The woman said.

"Hera," Hercules hissed with hatred and spits out blood from his mouth.

"Hera," Diana said in shock and bowed respectfully.

"Rise your head, Diana. I'm not worth that attention." Hera told her, humbly. She offered Hercules a hand to help him up, but he ignores it and stands up on his owns.

"Surprised to see Zeus let you leave Olympus," Hercules hissed.

"I do not need my husband's permission to leave my own home," Hera retorted. She then turns to Diana and tells her, "Diana, you have every right to be angry at this man for what he did. But you should also take out some of that anger on me. After all, I was the one who pushed Hercules to do all those things. If it wasn't for me, he never would've …"

"Oh, shut up," Hercules spat. "You may have pushed me in the wrong direction. But in the end, my actions were my own. I did those 12 tasks you set me out to do. But I didn't have to commit all those crimes along the way."

"Maybe so," Hera said. "But I felt nothing over what you did at the time." She said with guilt in her voice. "I felt nothing when you victimized Hippolyta and the Amazons. I only felt anger and hate because you were succeeding with the tasks." She told him as tears were beginning to fill up her eyes. She then turned to Diana. "I was no less of a monster than Hercules was, Diana. You shouldn't be worshipping me. I'm not someone to look up to."

Diana was about to say something, but Hercules cut her off. "Well, it is fine and good that you feel guilt over all of this. But here's the difference between you and me. I at least am trying make things right."

Before Hercules can go on, Diana viciously tells him, "You can't make things right. What you did was unforgivable."

"You are right," Hercules agrees, hanging his head in shame. "I know I can't undo what I've done … what I can do however is try to bring some good into this world. Seeing as I am permanently banished from Mt. Olympus, which is just fine by me, I have plenty of time to do that. I am dedicating my life to justice."

Diana then asks him, "If you really are a man of justice, then why haven't you confronted my mother yet?"

Hercules had no response to that. But Diana had heard enough and flew off. Hera and Hercules watched her leave, and Hera was about to say something, but Hercules just said, "Just leave. I may have let Diana beat me with an inch my life. You however I have no problem giving a thrashing."

Hera raised her arms and disappeared in a flash of light. Hercules then went over to a stream to wash the blood of his face. Afterwards he looked at his own reflection in disgust.

* * *

**New York **

Back in the states, Steve and Ted return to the gym after a long bike ride. "The streets have sure changed a lot," Steve said after removing his helmet.

"Going on a joyride without inviting me? I'm deeply hurt." They both heard someone say and turned to see who it was. Standing by a third motorcycle, was a beautiful blonde woman. She wore a one piece that showed her well toned legs with stockings, boots and a jacket. "Sorry for the intrusion. Nobody was home, so I let myself in." She said coyly.

"Don't worry about it kid," Ted said, taking his mask of, as he looked happy to see her. "You know you're always welcome here." He said as he walked over and hugged her. "Steve, I like you to meet Dinah Lance. She's Black Canary's kid."

"It's a real honor to meet you, captain." Dinah said as she shook hands with Steve.

"Honor's all mine," Steve replied. "I knew your mother. She was the strongest woman I ever met."

"Mind telling me about her?" Dinah asked abruptly. "I'm sorry if I'm being straight forward. But she passed away when I was still very young. And everyone has their own story to tell about her."

"I really don't mind." Steve said with a sincere smile, which Dinah returned.

The three of them went to Ted's kitchen in the upper floor, where they exchanged stories about Dinah's mother.

"I tell ya. Your mother was the backbone, whatever mission she was in." Steve said, smiling fondly over telling Dinah about his old companion. "Be it when she went up against a squad of Nazis or a tank, she would always pull through. Her courage inspired the men. Which was impressive given the way women were looked upon back then."

"Yeah, times sure has changed." Dinah commented.

"Tell me about it," Steve replied, looking solemn. Dinah was about to say something, but then they heard an explosion. They all looked out the window and saw smoke several blocks away.

"Looks like trouble down at the bank," Ted commented.

"Should we give the authorities a hand?" Dinah asked with a grin.

"Sounds like fun," Steve replied.

* * *

At the crime scene, the police and the robbers were having a shootout. The robbers were well armed, carrying M-16 Rifles. The police had to be careful too as there were still civilians around. The robbers however couldn't care less. One of them even brought out an RPG.

"Eat shit, motherfuckers!" The robber shooting the rocket cried out.

The police acted on instinct, taking cover as they were about to get hit, only for a shield to connect with the rocket instead. Both parties were surprised to see the rocket go of in between them, and saw the shield return to the arm of Captain America.

"Shit! Superheroes!" One of the robbers cried out.

"Kill them!" Another cried out and they fired upon the trio.

Wildcat showed great agility as he dodged the bullets knocked out three guys with a jab, straight left and uppercut, all done in such a quick combination it almost looked like it happened at the same time. Dinah used her motorcycle as shield when the thugs fired on her, as she drove into them. She showed great skills herself as she knocked two thugs out with a double kick on their chins. Cap was being Cap, and used his shield to deflect bullets and knocked down three thugs with a swing of his shield.

"We got a couple of runaways!" wildcat cried out when the escape van was making it's exit.

"I got it. Cover your ears," Dinah told them and they complied. Dinah opened her mouth and she shot a sonic wave at the van's wheels, causing it to go off course and crash into a lamppost.

"I don't believe it," Captain America said as he smiled at Dinah. "You inherit a lot from your mother," He told her.

Dinah turned and returned the smile to the super soldier. There moment was cut short when they heard a woman scream. Dinah turned her attention back to the van and saw that the driver had gone out and taken a young woman hostage, holding her at gunpoint.

"Stay back! Let me go, or I'll drop her!" He said, looking nervous.

"It's okay," Dinah said, carefully. "Just let her go."

"Stay right where you are! Or I'll blast her brains all over the streets!" The youngster warned, but he was quivering with hesitation.

"I'll stay right here, just listen." Dinah said, being as careful as possible. "Think about what you're doing. Right now you're simple robber. You're thief a punk. But if you pull that trigger you will be a murderer. You will be guilty of taking someone's life … Can you really live with that?" She asked.

The youngster closed his eyes and swallowed a lump in his throat. "No," He admitted.

"Let her go," Dinah urged him.

The youngster lost his grip on the woman and she rushed away from him, as the cops went over and disarmed the young man and cuff him.

As the cops were taking the criminals away, and after answering a few questions from the press, Steve talked with Dinah again.

"I'm impressed. It felt like I was watching your mother in action. As if she was still here." He told her, and Dinah couldn't keep herself from smiling.

"Yup," Wildcat said, grinning with pride. "Lil Dinah here as done a fine job as the new Black Canary, honoring her mother's legacy better than anyone ever could."

"You handled that kid quite well. Taking him down with words rather than with your fists." Steve commented.

"I am psychiatrist actually," Dinah replied. "So if you want, I can book an appointment with you if you feel the need to talk about your problems." She offered and Steve was surprised she could tell he was troubled. He thought he hid it well.

But he smiled and said, "Sure. That'd be nice."

"Excuse me," Someone said. It was a teenage boy with brown hair and blue eyes, carrying a camera. "Peter Parker, Daily Bugle. Mind if I take a picture of you three?" He asked.

* * *

**Midway City**

Diana had returned to the states and was flying through a peaceful neighborhood towards one house in particular. On the mailbox it said J. Kapatelis. She landed in front of the door and rang the bell. Moments later, the door opened to reveal a middle aged woman.

"Diana?" The woman said, as if she knew the Amazon.

"Hey, Julia." Diana said, politely. "I hope this isn't inconvenient."

"Oh, of course not, dear." Julia said with a sincere smile. "Come on in," She told her.

"Mom," A teenage girl with red hair said, coming downstairs. "I'm heading down the café to meet with…" She stopped when she saw who was at the door, looking surprised.

"Hello Vanessa," Diana said, sincerely.

"Diana," Vanessa replied, holding back a rude attitude. "Like I was saying, I'm gonna meet with the guys. Later." She said, walking past Diana and Julia.

"Vanessa, show some respect. Diana is visiting," Julia told her daughter.

"I did say hi," Vanessa retorted, not looking back.

"At least remember to be back before nine," Julia said as Vanessa walked down the streets, but all she received was a wave. Julia sighed and turned to Diana. "If you ever have kids, Diana, be ready for that rebellious stage." She said, and Diana almost smiled at the idea of motherhood. "By the way, someone got here before you did." She said, leading Diana to the living room.

Diana was surprised when she saw Hawkgirl sitting by the couch with a cup of tea, looking at Diana with a stern look. "Shayera?" Diana said in surprise.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything," Julia said as she left the living room.

Hawkgirl, or Shayera as Diana had called her, started, "I know where you've been, Diana. I saw what you saw in the Javelin before you took of back in Washington."

Diana scoffs and tells her, "This isn't any of your business."

"It becomes my business if my friend steps out of line." Shayera told her. "What did you do?" She asked, rising her tone.

"He's not dead, if that's what you're wondering." Diana retorted, crossing her arms and looking away. "Though, I wish I had…"

"Had what?" Shayera asked as she stood up. "Diana, that's not justice. That's murder."

"After what he did to my mother and my sisters, can you blame me?" Diana spat.

"That's a hypocritical thing for you of all people to say," Shayera spat back. "When I first came to this planet, you were the one who taught me how to be a hero. You were the one who taught me the difference between right and wrong, about what lines that cannot be uncrossed. And now here you are going against everything you told me. Was that all a lie?"

"Fine, Shayera!" Diana said in defeat. "You win. You're the better hero. Happy?"

"No," Shayera replied. "Just disappointed."

"Now you're starting to sound like my mother," Diana retorted.

"At least one of us is acting like an adult," Shayera told her.

Diana rushes over to Shayera's face and snaps at her, but the Hawkgirl stands firm and unfazed. "What do you know about any of this?! What do you know about the frustration of knowing a monster hurt the people you love and hasn't suffered any consequences for it?!"

"Well, you know how my home world Thanagar is a war driven world? I have friends who were raped and their assailants got away with it." Shayera revealed shocking Diana. "Don't think I don't understand your frustration. You're not the only one who's suffered hardship. Others have had it much worse." She told.

Diana was silent for a moment, looking guilty. "You're right," She admitted and looked down in shame. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you," Shayera accepted the apology. There was a silence between the two for a few seconds before Shayera spoke again. "Life sucks sometimes, Diana. You just gotta learn how to deal with it."

"Deal with it?" Diana asked, seemingly take aback. "How do I do that? How do I deal with Hercules getting no justice for what he did to my mother?"

"Well, for one thing, that's not your method. It's theirs. You could start with that and see how it goes from there." Shayera told Diana.

Julia then enters the room, carrying a tray of ice cream. "Shayera is right, Diana." She said, putting the tray down. "Life does suck sometimes. But it's nothing ice cream can't fix." She said, giving Diana a smile. "Well, go ahead and dig in." She urged. "It's strawberry flavor. Your favorite." Diana couldn't help but smile, and sat down on the couch to help herself to the treats she was being offered. Julia the turned to Shayera and told her. "And Shayera, will you please take of your helmet. I don't know how things are on Thanagar. But on earth, it's bad manners to wear headwear indoors."

"Fine," Shayera said in defeat. "Earth sure has a lot of weird customs." She commented as she placed her hands on her helmet, about to remove it.

* * *

**Central City**

Steve is driving his mtorcycle through a quiet neighborhood and arrives at a house with the initials J. Garrick on the mailbox. Steve took off his helmet and looked at the house somberly. After parking and locking his motorcycle, he walked on over to the door and rang the bell. Moments later, and elderly man opened the door.

"Jay?" Steve said, as he barely recognized the man.

"Steve," The old man said as he hugged his long lost friend and stuffed returned the hug in kind. Jay let go Steve and looked him over and said, "You age gracefully," jokingly.

Steve chuckled. "Ice really does do wonders," He said.

"Jay? Who is it?" They heard a woman from inside the house. Jay moved aside and Steve saw an elderly woman, about the same age as Jay. "Oh my god," The woman said in shock when she saw who it was.

"Steve, meet my wife, Joan." Jay introduced.

"Good morning, Ms. Garrick. I hope I'm not intruding, coming here unannounced." Steve said, politely, holding his hand out.

"Oh, it's quite alright." Joan said, shaking hands with Steve. "All of Jay's friends are welcome in this house." She said with a smile.

"Come on in, Steve." Jay told him. "Convenient that you should show up today. We have two other visitors here." He said as he lead Steve to the living room where two individuals sat by the couch. One was a red head young man and another a black haired man, both of whom were in their early 20s. The red head suddenly chocked on the cookie he was eating when he saw Steve. "Coughy there is my great nephew, Wally West. And the boy with the mullet is Dick Grayson."

"I haven't been a boy in years, Mr. Garrick." Dick said as he got up from the couch. "But man, it is a real honor to meet you in person, captain." He said as he shakes Steve's hand.

"Likewise," Steve replied.

"Sorry about Wally's reaction. He's a big, big fan." Dick said, smirking. "You should've seen his room when he was teenager."

Wally went over and kneed Dick on the side. "Ignore him, Cap. He likes to joke." He said as he shakes Steve's hand.

"Yeah, I could tell that." Steven replied. "Say, you're voice sounds familiar." He said, causing Wally to look nervous.

* * *

**Watchtower **

Meanwhile up at the Watchtower J'onn and Batman are talking with Tony over the monitors.

"How is Miss Rambeau?" J'onn asked.

"Her condition is still very stable." Tony replied. "She's going to stay here at Stark Tower until we've figured out how to restore her body. I've contacted Mr. Fantastic and he has agreed to help me."

"If you need any other help, let us know," Batman told him. "Best of luck. Watchtower out."

We then cut to Wasp and Thor having a conversation.

"So your husband, Hank Pym, used to be a hero?" Thor asked.

"Yup," Janet replied. "But an incident caused him to give up the super hero mantle and become a scientist at a university. Not only that, but our daughter was born soon after." She explained. "That's another reason Hank doesn't like that I'm a super hero. He's worried I'll make Hope motherless. But Hope is my biggest reason to becoming a hero. I want to make a better world for my little girl to grow up in."

"I understand the feeling." Thor replied. "I have two sons and a wife back home in Asgard."

"Really?" Janet asked. "But you've been gone for months now. Shouldn't you go home to your family?"

"Mooi and Magni have been adults for hundreds of years. And Sif understands my desire to help people better than anyone." Thor replied.

Janet was about to say something, but then Hulk walks in and she greets him. "Hey Hulk. We're talking about our families. Got one of your own?" She asks. Hulk snorts at her and leaves. "I guess he's not a family man." Janet commented. She then turns back to Thor and asks, "So you haven't been to Asgard ever since the Imperium invasion?"

"Nay," Thor replied. "I left against my father's will. I am surprised he hasn't sent someone for me yet. He must be furious with me."

"Then maybe you should take a leave of absence and set things right with your dad," Janet suggested. "Earth doesn't seem to be in danger at the moment."

* * *

**Central City**

Back on Earth, Wally was able to make a quick exit outside, avoiding Steve's question, with Dick having followed him.

"So, you gonna tell him?" Dick asked.

"Someday, eventually. But maybe not today." Wally replied.

"Yeah, the whole secret identity thing. Batman is pretty strict on that." Dick said with a heartfelt smile.

"Except with me, huh?" Wally asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Give me a break," Dick retorted. "Everyone of the original Teen Titans knows who I am."

"Yeah," Wally said, nodding, as he smiled about old memories. "Those were some great times, weren't they? When it you, me, Donna, Jericho, Hawk, Dove and …" He paused at he was about to say the next person, as it was a sensitive topic.

"It's alright, Wally." Dick assured him. "Kory and I … we're just giving each other some space before we decide on what to do. I respect her decision to form a new Teen Titan team after … after the World Trade Center." He said, solemnly.

Wally nodded, as recent events still felt fresh on him and Dick. "Yeah … But oh man. Starfire sure did put together quite a team. That web slinger, the guy with the beetle suit, that goth girl with the shadowy magic. That other girl with elastic abilities and that tiger chick."

"And my replacement," Dick finished. "But yeah, Kory sure has grown a lot since that fateful day when we first met. No longer that naïve girl who was running from Gordanians. I'm protecting Bludhaven, you're a founding member of the Justice League, Donna returned to that island of hers, Hawk and Dove are doing their thing and Jericho is a simple farmer."

"Things change, don't they?" Wally said, solemnly, looking into the sky.

* * *

**Coast City**

Hal arrives at Ferries Company in his sports car, where he's fondly greeted by the staff. He enters the building and walks down the hallway, where he sees Carrie.

"Carrie, hey." He called out. When she turned around, he noticed she had bangs under her blood red eyes. "Carrie, have you been crying?" He asked.

"N-no, I've … I haven't slept much. Last night … took a little longer than I thought it would." She lied.

"Okay," Hal said, skeptically. "Will you be able to work today?"

"O-of course," Carrie said as she turned away. "I need to be at the control center. And you need to get ready for takeoff." She quickly said as she rushed down the hallway."

"Carrie?" Hal said with concern.

"Leave her alone, Jordan."

Hal sighed as he recognized that voice. "How about you mind you own business, Hammond." He hissed.

"She clearly doesn't want to be bothered. So I suggest you back of." Hammond warned.

"Or what?" Hal asked, daringly, as they glared at each other. "Don't think I haven't noticed the way you've looked at her, you creepy old man. You're the one who needs to back off. Because she will never think of you the way you think of her."

"Maybe not," Hammond admitted. "But I'm actually okay with that now."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hal asked, but before things could escalate, someone over the loudspeakers called for him.

"_Hal Jordan, report to the airfield in ten minutes."_

"Another time," Hammond said. "If you'll excuse me, I should go to the control center. After all, someone should keep Carrie company."

Hal only gave him a disgusted look, and walked past him.

* * *

**Watchtower**

Back on the Watchtower, Hulk was starring out the window, overseeing Earth. He stands so close to the window that he's causing a mist from his breath. He then uses his finger to start writing something, starting with b, e and t, before the alarm goes off.

"It's an incursion!" J'onn cried out as everyone went to the window and spotted several dozen pink object heading towards the planet.

"Looks more like an invasion." Hulk commented.

Thor then comments to Wasp "What was that you were saying about Earth not being in danger?"

"Touché," Wasp replied, dryly.

* * *

**Central City**

Back on Earth, Steve is having a nice time, until he received a call on his earpiece. "One second. Yeah?" He said as he put his hand on his ear.

In the other room, Wally was also receiving a call from J'onn, so he was able to take part in the conversation without Steve noticing him. "Flash here. What up?"

"We have a situation. An unknown outside incursion is heading towards Coast City, right now." J'onn told them.

"Coast City? I'm in Central City. I'll never make it in time." Steve replied.

"Central City?" Wally said, acting surprised. "That's my turf. Where exactly are you? I'll pick you up."

"In Jay Garrick's home," Steve replied and then Flash moved in an instant, as he ran around the house while at the same time changing in to his uniform. The doorbell rang, and Jay demonstrated he had his super speed to, as he was by the door in an instant, and opened up.

"Yo, Jay. Long time no see." Flash said with a grin.

"Just a second," Steve said as he removed his leather jacket and revealed his Captain America uniform. He put his mask on and placed his shield on his arm. Flash runs over to Steve once he's ready and puts a hand on the back of his neck. "What're you doing?" He asked.

"You don't want to twist your neck from the pushback." Flash explains, and then the two are gone in an instant.

Jay shakes his head in amusement and comments, "Just like old times."

* * *

**Watchtower**

The other five Leaguers took their seat in their jet. The Javelin 12. Well, with the exception of Hulk.

"When the fuck are you and Stark gonna install a seat that fits me?!" He spat at Batman.

"Maybe you should revert back to Banner, and you wouldn't have this problem." Thor retorted, earning a scowl from Hulk.

"Knock it off you two!" Batman told them. "Anything from the others?" He asked J'onn.

"Captain America and Flash are on their way from Central City." J'onn replied. "Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl are dealing with the villain Dr. Cyber."

"Dr. Cyber?" Wasp asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're joking? Sounds like a Saturday morning cartoon villain."

"Superman is in the Middle-East, tracking down the perpetrators of the terrorist attack in New York last year." J'onn went on.

"What about Green Lantern?" Batman asked.

"I couldn't reach him." J'onn replied as the hatch to the hanger of the Watchtower opened up, and they flew outside, towards Earth.

* * *

**Earth**

Outside of Coast City, the invaders all land gracefully on the ground in the desert. They all appeared to be women, 50 or so in numbers, wearing matching uniforms with armored boots, gloves and helmets which covered their eyes. Only one of them stood out. A dark skinned beautiful woman with curvy figure, brown curly hair and pink eyes. But what stood out most about her appearance were her pointy ears. Her attire was as dark pink as her eyes. It was a one piece which showed of her legs. She wears pink gloves and thigh high boots.

"Looks like a wasteland," She said and turned to the others. "Zamarons!" She told them. "Are you sure we will find someone worthy to bare our new ring?"

"Our scanners indicates that there're over six billion sentient life forms on this planet, Fatality." One of them replied, calling the woman by her name.

Fatality, as she was called, looked thoughtful before telling them, "Alright then. Should be at least one the ring will consider worthy. All of you, spread out and …" She was interrupted by the arrival of the Javelin descending upon them. "Natives. Be on standby." She told the Zamarons, who were looking battle ready.

The five Leaguers exited the jet and Batman was first to demand answer form them. "Who are you? What business do you have here?" He demanded.

Fatality ignored him and took notice to Wasp. "They have a female among them," She commented and picked something out from her belt pocket. A pink ring. "Could we be so lucky?" She wondered and let go of the ring, as it floated in the air. The Justice League was on alert, before the ring flew over to them. More specifically towards Wasp, as it halted before her, causing her to be cautious. The ring then flew in another direction. "Follow it!" Fatality ordered and tried flying after it, but Hulk leaped for her.

"No Hulk!" Batman cried out, but he ignored him.

Hulk tackles Fatality to the ground but she blasts him away with a power ring. Only it was pink instead of green or yellow. "Heads up, Zamarons. These people have super powers." She tells her foot soldiers.

"What're you? A Green Lantern of some kind?" Wasp asks.

"Green Lantern?" Fatality asked in shock, as she was seemingly alarmed to hear this. "There's a Green lantern on this planet?!" She spat and turned to the Zamarons. "Keeps these natives busy while I go after the ring. We're leaving this planet as soon as possible."

The Zamarons then fired some form of lasers from their helmets, which the League dodges. J'onn phased underground, Wasp turned small and gracefully dodged the blasts and countered with her own zappers, Batman dodged and countered with his Batarangs, hitting three Zamarons and Thor tossed his hammer, knocking two away.

Just as the fight commences, Flash and Captain America arrive on the scene, with Flash jokingly saying "Five bucks says Hulk started it."

Cap tells Flash "Come on," As he sprints into action.

* * *

Fatality breaks away from the fight and goes after the ring. "This did not go according to plan," She commented, before she was hit in the back by Hulk, who jumped onto her. They hit the ground and Fatality knocks Hulk back with a bubble. "You are so annoying," She growls.

"No, I'm MAD!" Hulk spat and began to hammering her protective bubble like a savaged gorilla.

'So much anger this one has,' She thought as she barely keeping the shield together. 'I'd hate to see him among Atrocitus's Corps.'

* * *

**Ferries Airfield**

Hal was trying out the new jet, but he wasn't focusing like he usually do, as he couldn't stop thinking about Carrie.

"_Jordan? Jordan!"_

"What?!" He snapped back into his radio.

"_You're in the altitude now. Please give the new booster a try,"_ The man on the other end of the radio said.

Hal did as he was told and the boost took him higher into the sky. That's when he noticed the battle in the distance. "What the hell's going on over there?" He wondered out loud.

"_Say again, Jordan? What do you see?"_ The man on the radio asked.

Right at that moment, a pink streak of light flies past Jordan, nearly hitting his plane. "Holly crap!" He cried out.

Back at base the staff was starting to look concerned. Even Carrie was looking worried.

"Jordan, respond. What's happening-?" One of the staff asked but was interrupted when the pink ring broke through the walls of the base like paper.

"The fuck!?"

The ring flew past everyone else and towards Carrie, who held up her hands on reflex. The ring slipped through her right index finger, and there was a flash of violet light. As the light dies down, Carrie is seen wearing similar attire that Fatality is wearing. Except she's wearing a mask.

"M-Ms. Ferris?" One of the employees asked.

Carrie ignored him and looked at the ring which then shot a laser at her head and her eyes started glowing violet pink. She then saw images in her mind, as if she was having information downloaded into her head. Moments later, she looked at her new ring in awe. She then looked up and at the crowed starring at her. And then she noticed Hammond at the far end of the room, and anger swooped over her. She used her ring and shot at Hammond, picking him up, causing everyone to cry out in alarm. Carrie pulled the frightened man towards her and sported a sinister grin. As if she's gone mad.

"It's payback time," She told him and blasted her way outside, dragging Hammond with her.

* * *

"Hello? Come in! What's going on?" Jordan spat, but received no reply. "Screw this," He hissed and turned his plane around to return to base.

Back at the fight, the League has gained a clear upper hand with the Zamarons. Flash created a tornado by running around really fast, catching a few Zamarons in the twister. As for Cap, he tossed his shield at one, knocking her out, grabbed the shield and used it to deflect the laser of another Zamaron. The laser went off into the distance …

… and hit Hal's plane.

He let out a cry and his plane was crashing fast. He acted quickly and pulled the lever that ejected him from the cockpit. However, his parachute isn't working as it got damaged. "No! Damn it! No!" He cried out as he's got no chance of surviving this.

Meanwhile, in outer space, a green object is coming out of the dark of space and flies through the Earth's atmosphere.

Back with Hal, he's just seconds away from hitting the ground. 'Well,' He thought. 'I'll be with my loved ones soon enough.' He thought and shut his eyes as he was about to hit the ground. However, he then engulfed in green energy. He opens his eyes and wonders, "Am I in heaven?" He looks around and realize it's still the Nevada Desert. And he's just inches of the ground. "The fuck!?" He cried out in shock as he realized he was levitating.

He looks at himself. He's wearing a different uniform. It was a black suit, with green boots and gloves, as well as a certain logo on it. The Green Lantern logo. He manages to balance himself in the air and looks to his right hand and notice the ring on his right index finger. "You gotta be kidding me." He said, awestruck.

* * *

Back at the base, Carrie drops Hammond by one of the hangers. "Carrie … think about what you're doing." Hammond said in desperation.

"Oh, I have." Carrie replied. "And we're about to get started." She said and blasted one of Hammond's arms, using her new powers. He cried out in agonizing pain, and Carrie shot his other arm of, followed by both his legs. The blast burns the wounds so he doesn't bleed out. Around them, people were fleeing for dear life. "You sure had your fun with me last night. Now it's my turn to have some fun." She said and used her ring to grab a can of gasoline. She opens it up and pours it content all over the limbless man.

"Carrie, wait! Mercy! Please have mercy!" Hammond begged.

His pleads fell on deaf ears as Carrie tossed aside the now empty can and brought out a lighter from Hammond's coat pocket. As she lights it, she comments, "You always were a heavy smoker. You do know that kind of stuff can kill ya, right? Ironic, isn't it?"

"No, don't!" Hammond begged, crying.

Carrie dropped the lighter on Hammond and he was set aflame in an instant. He cried in agonizing pain. Carrie had never heard a scream like it before. And she loved it. She is then blasted by a green laser. It was Hal. He had returned once he got a better hang on how to use the ring. He looked at the burnt corps of Hammond and was visibly disgusted. He never liked the man, but that didn't mean he thought he deserved to die like this. He looked over to Carrie, as she was coming out of the rubble she had been blasted into. Hal didn't see it was her because of the mask. As for Hal, he wasn't wearing a mask, so Carrie recognized her. And that caused her anger to raise ten times fold. She had just claimed justice after being raped and now the man she loved was here attacking her for it? What kind of sick joke is this? She screamed in agony and frustration before firing on Hal, who counters with his own ring.

* * *

Back on the battlefield, Fatality is having a rough time as she keeps shooting Hulk with laser blasts, which he has no problem taking. He picks up a giant rock and tosses it at her, which the narrowly dodge. 'I can't win.' She thought. 'Screw this.'

She forms a drill with her ring and burrows through the ground. The Hulk tries following her by digging through the ground. "Get back here and fight me, you bitch!" He spat.

Fatality resurfaced nearly a mile away from Hulk and flew straight in the direction of where she last saw the ring fly off to. Ferris's Airfield, where notice flashing lights of green and pink in the distance, which has her looking worried. "Oh, crap." She groaned.

Back on the base, while both Hal and Carrie are new to these new powers of theirs, they still had a quick basic training on how to use them as downloaded into their conscience. So the fight was even.

"You're going down, murderer." Hal told her, still not knowing its Carrie. The latter was about to reply, but then Hal was blasted by another violet pink laser, coming from the right. It was Fatality.

She looks over to Carrie, who looks curiously back at her. Fatality is initially surprised, but then she looks pleased. "Well, looks like this trip was not a waste after all." She comments. "You will make an excellent audition to the Star Sapphire Corps."

Carrie just gives Fatality the middle finger and tells her, "Up yours bitch." As she speaks, Hal comes out of the rubble, and she hears Carrie talk. "Carrie Ferris takes order from no one no more." She declares and Hal is just flabbergasted.

"C-Carrie?"

Carrie turned to Hal and glared at him. "You," She growled. "You've always been an insensitive jerk. Inconsiderate, arrogant, hotheaded. And now you attack me, after I claimed justice for…"

Before she could reveal what Hammond did to her, Hal is encircled by chains and metal of yellow energy. "Oh, what now?!" He cried out and looked up into the sky. It was Sinestro and his goons having just arrived and held Jordan in his place.

"Sinestro?" Fatality cried out in shock.

Sinestro looked down on Fatality and sneered. "I have no business with your pathetic corps. If you get in my way, I'll rip your heart out. Get lost!" He spat and Fatality raised her hands in defeat.

"Come on, you." She told Carrie, as she grabbed her arm, but Carrie yanked herself free and blast Fatality away, sending her into a plane.

"Don't ever touch me. I am now an independent woman. And all men are my enemies." She declares and flies away into the distance.

"Carrie, wait!" Hal cried out, but Sinestro grabbed his chin and pulled his head to face him.

"She's the least of your concerns now, human." Sinestro told him and looked over at Hal's hand which held his old ring. "I can't believe my ring would pick a terran from Earth of all creatures as its new wielder."

"I'll pray his hand open soon enough, master." Arkillo said, as he used his ring to stretch out Hal's arm.

"That won't be necessary," Sinestro replied and formed a saw out of his ring, causing Hal to look petrified. "My daughter is a doctor. As such, she is obligated to lie and tell her patients that it won't hurt. Me, I have no such obligations." He told Hal and smirked. "This is going to hurt." He said as he was about to saw Hal's arm clean of.

However, Sinestro and both his goons were blasted away by green energy blasts. This was from the timely arrival of John Stewart. Jordan looked up at John. "Thanks," He said.

"I know you," John said. "You're the guy Captain America spook to at the funeral yesterday. How did you get that ring?

Hal said as he flew up to John's level and said, "Your guess is as good as mine."

"It doesn't matter," Sinestro spat as he and his two followers flew into the air. "That's my ring." He told them.

"So that's what this is about," John said and asks, "What's the deal with those two?"

"Oh, Arkillo and Karu-Sil are the first of my Sinestro Corps." Sinestro declared with pride. "What you see here, Stewart, is the beginning of the end of the Green Lantern Corps."

"Not if I can help it." John told him.

A fight was about to break out, but lightning circled around Sinestro and his goons. Like a cage of lightning. It was Thor, whom arrived along with the rest of the League, as they had clearly beaten the Zamarons.

"Enough, villains." Thor told them. "This fight is over."

"Maybe so," Sinestro replied. "But the war has only just begun." He declared and used his ring to cause a flash of light, which blinded everyone. Once it had died down, Sinestro and the other two were gone.

"Flee, cowards. But it's only a matter of time," Thor told them.

Hal then tries to fly off, but John's having none of it. "Hold it you!" He told him as he used his ring to form a brick wall in front of Hal.

"Back of," Hal spat.

"You're going to be summoned by the Guardians of the Universe soon for evaluation." John told him.

"I don't care. I have to find Carrie." Hal retorted.

"You won't have a choice in the matter," John told him.

"You wanna go a few rounds with me? Let's go, motherfucker." Hal dared him.

"Shut up and listen," John spat. "You're not gonna be able to help your friend if the Guardians decides to take that ring from you. And they can do that as easy as breathing. You have to convince the Guardians to allow you to keep the ring if you want to help your friend. Until then, you have to be patient."

Hal was beginning to calm down as he realized John was right. "Okay. I'll … I'll go see these … Guardians. But then Carrie takes priority." He said.

John nodded in agreement. "Fair enough."

* * *

Fatality is coming to it after Carrie blasted her but finds herself surrounded by the other Leaguers.

Captain America tells her "You've got some explaining to do, miss."

Fatality just flies away from them in a flash, and lands gracefully several yards away from them. "I won't go down without a fight," She tells them as she backs away, only to bump into something big and green. She slowly raised her head and sees the Hulk glaring down at her. "Oh, snap." She said in fear. "I surrender. I surrender." She declares, holding her hands up.

After they cuffed her, she began her explanation. "Well, to make a long story short, I am part of the Star Sapphire Corps, which is a lantern corps that gets its power from the emotion of compassion, love and lust. Our goal is simply to change the hearts of the universe. That's why we came to Earth. We were seeking for a host to one of our new rings."

"J'onn?" Batman asked the Martian, whom reads her mind.

"She's telling the truth."

"Anyways, our new host seems to have felt great love for someone, but also she must've felt great anger, frustration and betrayal, as the color violet is at one of the extreme ends of the Emotional Spectrum." Fatality explains. "Members of the Star Sapphire Corps are susceptible to being mentally compromised by their own power. But I have never seen a case like this before."

"A Lantern Corps that gets powered by love and lust?" Flash whispered to Wasp.

"Sounds like you could fit right in, Flashpoint." She replied, teasingly.

"With all that said, I need to reclaim that ring. Let me help you. You could sure use my experience." Fatality told them.

"No," Batman simply replied. "We will deal with Carrie Ferris our way. Without the help of a criminal."

"Aw, come on." Fatality said and walked over to Batman, pressing her back against him. "Sure I can't persuade you in some way?" She asked, coyly and bit her lower lip.

"Hulk," Batman said and the jade giant was about to grab her.

"Okay! Okay!" She cried out in fear, and Hulk backed down.

* * *

**Kree home world Hala**

Back with the Kree, Carol and Mar-Vell are brought before a high council regarding the loss of the Green Lantern Power Ring.

"So then, Sinestro attacked the facility with two more assailants, and during the fight, the ring was released from its containment and it flew of." One of the councilmen asked.

"That is correct sir," Mar-Vell replied. "It was all my fault. I was reckless, and the container was broken by a ricochet blast. I take full responsibility." As he said this, Carol was looking most surprised.

"I see," Another councilman said. "Both of you wait outside while we make our final verdict."

After the two leave the courtroom, Carol speaks to Mar-Vell. "Thanks for covering for me. But now you'll get in trouble." She said.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I have powerful ties and friends. I can take a hit like this. You however are still a new recruit. The punishment for you would've been much more severe." Mar-Vell points out.

"Yeah," Carol said, folding her arms and looks out the window over the city. "So, you wanna tell me the full scoop about why the GL corps wouldn't try and retake one of their own rings?" She asked. "The Kree possessing it seems like more a violation of the treaty you told me about.

"Well, it's a bit more complicated than that." Mar-Vell began. "As you know, the Lantern who owned the ring was Sinestro, who didn't play by the rules. Not even when he was a Green Lantern. It was when Sinestro was designing his new Yellow Lantern ring, which he did within Kree space as an attempt so the Corps wouldn't find out about what he was doing. As said before, Yon-Rogg was the one who took the ring and claimed it as a confiscated weapon from a criminal who broke the tense treaty between the Kree and the Green Lantern Corps. As such, the Guardians has resorted to using diplomacy rather than brute force to try and get it back, because they don't want to come off as a bunch of tyrants who uses their powers however they want. That is the impression the Guardians of the Universe want to avoid at all cost since the Manhunters tarnished their reputation eons ago.

Carol then asked. "What're the Manhun-?"

"Captain Mar-Vell, Carol Danvers," A Kree guard interrupted. "The council summon you."

"That was fast," Carol commented.

Once back inside the courtroom, the council wasted no time to give their verdict. "The way we see it, Mar-Vell, you are unfit to train Carol Danvers." One of them declared, causing the two to look worried. "As such, as of right now, she will be trained under Yon-Rogg."

Carol and Mar-Vell couldn't hide their displease of this decision.

'So much for me not getting any consequences for any of this,' Carol thought.

* * *

**Oa, the center of the universe**

John had personally escorted Hal to Oa. The latter marveled at the city, and the large number of Green Lanterns. His focus however returned to the center, where a large building was located. From the roof, a big bright green light emerged and shot into the abyss of space.

"What is that?" He asked.

"The Green Lantern central power battery. It's the source of every Green Lantern's power." John replied. "If this goes over well, I'll show it to you."

Later the two stood before the Guardians of the Universe. Short blue elderly beings in red coats, all circling around the two, as John explained everything that happened back on Earth.

"This is most disturbing," One of them said and everyone else agreed.

"First the emergence of the Star Sapphire Corps, now Sinestro is making his own Corps." Another says.

"We have overlooked Sinestro as a mere rebel to this point."

"But this is different. Sinestro is now a top priority."

"Agreed. We will inform all Green Lanterns about this. Tell them to search every corner of their sectors. If they find any clue regarding Sinestro, they are to report back immediately."

"Meanwhile, we must discuss our newest recruit."

They all then turned their attention to Hal, who kept a calm posture.

"The ring may have chosen you, Hal Jordan."

"But being chosen by the ring is not enough."

John then spoke up. "I'll vouch for him," He said. "I've seen him use the ring quite well. He's a natural. Just like Kyle Rayner. He's got quite a lot of potential."

"You are one of our greatest Lanterns, John Stewart."

"We'll take your word for it."

"As such, we assign Hal Jordan to be trained by you."

"Meaning he will be assigned to protect Earth alongside you."

"Which is fitting, since Sinestro seem to be fond of that planet."

After all of that, the two leave the council room, with Hal asking John, "So how long is this training going to take? I really want to find Carrie as soon as possible."

"It's really not that difficult to learn it. But it'll need to take it's time." John replied. "And you gotta remember something. Carrie Ferris is guilty of murder. She's a criminal. When you find her, you have to take her in."

Hal doesn't say it. But his facial expression says it all, as he reluctantly agrees as John can tell.

"Before we go back to Earth, you should take the oath." He told Hal, confusing the latter.

They then stand before a giant Green Lantern Battery, as big as a building.

"So, I just point my ring into this … thing, recite what you told me, and the ring will be fully charged?" Hal asked.

"Uh-hu," John replied with a nod. "Just be sure you say it right. Otherwise, if you say the oath wrong, you'll lose your arm."

Hal shot John a look, and could tell from his expression he was joking. "Ha ha," Hal said dryly and turned his attention back to the Power Battery. He cleared his throat and began chanting. "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worships evil beware my power, Green Lantern's might."

* * *

**After credit scenes**

**Unknown location**

Shortly after Hal returns to Earth, he is of course summoned to Nicke Fury's office. Hal decided to wear his Green Lantern uniform. With a tiny bit of alteration.

"Nice mask," Fury commented dryly. "One could hardly recognize ya."

"Just cut to the case, Fury." Hal retorted.

"I am promoting you." Fury replied, handing him over a file.

Hal read it and it said, "Avengers?"

"Our own team, like the Justice League." Fury replied, as Hal went through the files.

"Captain Atom? Black Widow? Hawkeye, Falcon, Mockingbird and who the hell is America Chavez?" Hal asked as he read the files.

"You'll get know her and everyone else soon enough," Fury said.

"What's the point of all this?" Hal asked.

"I'll tell you," Fury said, with a dark tone.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the base, Wade Wilson is seen strapped on a stretcher, with Amanda Waller standing next to him.

"Whatever you do, do not sew my mouth shut." He told her.

"Don't give me any ideas, Wilson." She told him and turned to the doctor next to her. "He's all yours, Ajax."

"Thank you, Ms. Waller." The doctor said with a deep British accent, sporting a deranged smile.

* * *

**Gotham **

Meanwhile, in Arkham Asylum, Jonathan Crane, AKA the Scarecrow, is sleeping somberly in his cell. Then suddenly …

CRASH!

"What the fuck?" Crane cried out as he was rudely awoken by something that smashed through the wall. Crane saw a yellow ring floating in the air. It then flew into his finger and he was engulfed in a yellow light.

* * *

On a planet far from Earth, Sinestro, Arkillo and Karu-Sil are standing before a large yellow power battery. Sinestro's core battery and he states, "Despite you incompetence, despite that I couldn't retrieve my old ring, it's a minor setback." He then grins and says. "My power battery has finally finished making new rings while we were away. It won't be long now. Soon I can start my final solution."

"Forgive me, master." Karu-Sil spoke. "But what solution."

Sinestro turned to look at her and replied. "I'll tell you my dear. The only way to operate any form of justice in the universe is by fear. Look at the universe the guardians have created. They have the greatest power in the cosmos and what have they've made out of the Green Lantern Corps?" He asked, as his expression turned into anger. "Garbage collectors! We pick up the trash." He said and shot a rock. "A thief here," He said and blasted another rock. "A killer there. Scum. Dirt. Filth!" He cried out as he shot in random direction, with the last one nearly hitting Arkillo and Karu-Sil. "There's no end to it. But there could be." Sinestro said, calming down a bit. It's my dream that one day, all this rot will be wiped away. And new order will prevail. One that will end the chaos. But it won't be built by the faint of heart." He said as several new Yellow Lanterns landed all around them. Among them was Scarecrow, who was looking confused and frightened. Sinestro then went on to say. "But one built through fear. Fear and a sharp knife." He then flew into the air and addressed everyone, sporting a satisfying grin and cried out, "Welcome, my one hundred brothers and sisters, to the Sinestro Corps!"

**Somewhere in the Pacific**

On an island in the middle of the ocean, a group of men were at the beach, meeting with a mysterious figure. The figure tossed a treasure chest before the feet of the men, as the lead one hunched down to open it, revealing a big stash of gold.

"Do we have a deal?" The shadowy figure asked.

"Consider that submarine sunk," The man replied.

**Metropolis, the Shawarma joint**

At the shawarma joint, Hal, John Wasp and Flash were all having a meal.

"So, Earth has a new Green Lantern?" Wasp asked.

"Yeah. I'm a bit late to the show," Hal replied.

"That mask sure would fool anyone, wouldn't it?" Wasp said, jokingly.

"Shut up," Hal retorted, and took a bite of his Shawarma. "Hm. Not bad." He commented.

"Flash, what the hell are you doing with that Zamaron helmet?" John asked.

"Souvenir," Flash replied.

"Souvenir?" John asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup. It's gonna be my new thing. For every adventure I go on, I'm gonna collect a souvenir." Flash declared.

"Have you made sure that thing won't explode?" Wasp asked, making Flash worried.

"Is it just me, or does something about this place seem … familiar?" Hal asked, as he looked around him.

"Yeah, I agree." Flash replied. "It's like something of a reference to something. But I don't know what?"

John stared at Flash and said, "You live in a world of fiction." And drank his coffee.

* * *

**Welp, I had to cross my rule of not going for more than 10 000 words per chapter. But I hope it'll be worth it as I hope you guys will enjoy it. And BTW, the Shawarma joint is going to become a regular thing, as the heroes will go there after every adventure for some R&R. pretty much like the Super Hero Café in HISHE. Don't forget to leave a comment about what you liked and didn't like. Until next time, see ya soon.**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey everyone. This is Drax coming with a quick AN regarding future chapters. First off, thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad you all like them and I appreciate it when you point out the things you didn't like. It really helps me evolve as a writer. Anyways, the next chapter is going to be the Aquaman episode, Enemies Bellow. And yes, I will be throwing in parts of the Aquaman movie for this chapter. I just can't help myself. It was such an awesome movie. But before I upload that chapter, there're two things I need to finish.**

**One: The next chapter of From Titan to Justice. I've been putting that aside for too long. If you haven't read it yet, might I recommend it? It's a crossover with JLU and the Teen Titans animated series. **

**Two: I'm going to write the first chapter of the Teen Titans which will be a tie in for Justice League Assemble. And like this version of the League, it will have a diverse roster of both DC and Marvel characters. Some of which you might find surprising. The reason why I have to upload this fic before continuing with JLA, is because Enemies Bellow , spoiler alert, will end with one Atlantean joining the Teen Titans as an ambassador of good will. **

**Until then, I thank you all for you understanding and patience. See ya real soon.**


	7. Enemies Bellow Part 1

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fan fiction. All of these characters belong to with DC or Marvel comics. Please support the official release.**

**This chapter is based on a summary written by BuckJohnson. All credit goes to him. Thank you for the help.**

**Summary: A submarine is under attack by a group of legendary pirates, but is saved by Aquaman. This results however in Aquaman earning a vendetta from one of the pirates, and on top of that, his people are starting to distrust him when he decides to form a peace treaty with the surface world.**

* * *

On the Godfrey Show, the talk show host was showing footage from the battle in the Nevada dessert. The League fighting the Star Sapphire Corps to Hal Jordan and Carrie to Sinestro's assault.

"Those were footage taken by civilians and military personals from the invasion yesterday," Godfrey started. "You know, I find it funny. The League built that Watchtower to prevent this. Well, bravo. Hats off to you. I applaud our so called protectors for doing so such a competent work." He said, sarcastically while clapping. "Oh, and let's not forget, it only cost the life one innocent person this time, and another missing." He said, ironically, showing a picture of Hector Hammond.

"Hector Hammond was a hard working employee of Ferris Air, earning his spot as the company's vice president. He was mutilated and burnt alive by one of the invaders. And on top of that, Carrie Ferris, the president of the company, has gone missing." Godfrey said, accusingly. "Our heroes, ladies and gentlemen," He said, ironically, "who promised us that an outworldly invasion would never happen again. I feel so safe, knowing that our guardians angels can keep their promises. But wait, it doesn't end there."

He then showed an image of a beach with Aquaman and another man, who had slick black hair as well as some very tight pants, heading for the water, while their heads are turned so they're doing the Bigfoot pose.

"When are we going to deal with our enemies bellow?" Godfrey asked, and the viewer turns of the TV.

* * *

Somewhere out in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, a US submarine was patrolling the ocean, when suddenly they picked up something on the radar.

"Sir," A female seaman said, overlooking the radar. "We've picked something up."

"What is it?" The skipper of the sub asked.

"A smaller unidentified vessel is approaching from the starboard side, coming at us at 56 knots," The woman replied.

"Establish radio contact," The skipper ordered his radio operator.

The man operating the radio did as he was told and said, "This is the USS-Garrick, contacting approaching vessel. You are entering restricted area. Reduce your speed at once, over." The radio operator waited a while and told the skipper, "They're not responding, sir."

Outside, the mysterious vessel came into visual view of the submarine. It was shaped like a manta, and shot two missiles at the American sub.

Inside, the woman manning the radar cried out, "They fired on us!"

"Take evasive maneuver!" The skipper ordered.

"Too late!"

The entire submarine then shakes when the missiles hit. One struck the propeller, and the other the torpedo launcher. Their assailants slowed down and hovered above the submarine. Extendable claws then emerged beneath the mantra shaped submarine and grabbed the defenseless submarine.

Inside the sub, the crew looked up when the roof was suddenly being cut open in a circular shape. The piece of metal that was pierced fell to the floor and the crew jerked back a little, expecting water to pour in. to their surprise, it didn't. Instead, several men dressed in black attires come out of the hole, armed with submachine guns, which they used and started killing the crew.

As the assailants began working their way through the sub, one individual who stood out from the rest, descended from the hole. He stood out because he was wearing a helmet which resembled a manta ray. His name was Jesse Kane, AKA Devil Ray, leader of this pirate crew.

Back on the bridge, the radio operator sent out a distress call. "Mayday, mayday! This is the USS-Garrick! We're under attack by unknown assailants and need immediate-!"

BANG

The operator was suddenly shot dead by Devil Ray. "Now that was just unnecessary," The villain said as his men entered the bridge and started killing all the crewmen.

"A distress signal came through. Someone's bound to pick it up." One of the henchmen said after shoving aside the corpse and went over the radio.

"We'll be long gone before anyone shows up." One of the men said, and removed his helmet. A black man in his 30s. His name, David Kane. "Where's the rest of the crew?" David asked.

"They went and locked themselves up in the torpedo room," One of the henchmen replied.

"Our reputation precedes us," David replied with a grin.

"Your reputation," Devil Ray said as he removed his helmet, and revealed to be an elderly black man with a beard and bald head. "This is your victory." He told David with pride. "I have something for you." He said as he brought out a seethed knife.

"That piece of junk is your love life," David told Jesse with a halfhearted chuckle.

"I never told you the story behind it," Jesse replied and began. "This knife belonged to your grandfather. He was one of the US Navy's first frogmen during WWII. He was so silent and stealthily in the water, that his comrades named him Manta. When the war was over, the world forgot about him. So he returned to the sea. Made a new name for himself. Made us what we are today." He explained as he held the knife up for David to take. "I was your age when he gave it to me. Now it is yours."

David took the knife and pulled it out of the scabbard to examine it. It had, fittingly enough, a manta ray marked on the blade. "Thanks dad," David said, sincerely.

The moment was ruined when suddenly the sub jerked to the side. "What was that?!" One of the henchmen asked. "Did we just hit something?" Another asked.

"No," Devil Ray sad, as if knowing who it was. "SomeONE hit us," He said and put his helmet back on.

Back outside, it was indeed a someone, swimming faster than any sea creature ever could. The mystery man swum underneath the sub and began pushing it up towards the surface, displaying tremendous super strength. The submarine resurfaced with a jump, shaking things up in the sub.

"That who I think it is?" David asked.

"It can't be anyone else," Devil Ray said and went to confront his nemesis.

"Let me come with you," David insisted.

"You must get the crew out of here," Devil Ray ordered. "This is personal," He added and went to find his prey.

* * *

Gunshots were heard across the sub as the pirates tried shooting whatever was attacking them. The attacker however easily took them down, as they weren't able to land a hit on him. Like flies, they dropped if they were unfortunate enough to get in his way. One of the pirates cowered next to a door as he heard his buddies get taken down. When things quiet down, the frightened pirate could hear footsteps coming closer. He was a shadow of a man entering through the door. The man tightened his machinegun, sweated and was completely stiff. Yet ready to spring into action at any moment. He was about to jump in front of his assailant. But then:

"I'll give you one try boy," The mysterious man said, surprising the pirate. "Kill me, and that's that. You become the hero of your band of pirates. But if I live, I'll crush every bone in your body until they're grovel." The man threatened, and the pirate nearly wet himself. "Go on. Take the shot already." The mystery man urged on, tauntingly. The pirate couldn't handle it. He tossed the gun to the ground, and carefully stepped forward, hands in the air. "Smart move," Aquaman said, as he came out of the shadows and punched the guy out.

Suddenly, Devil Ray burst into the room, ripping through the steel wall, thanks to his super suit. "Hello, Arthur." He said, as long knives erected from his wrists and he engaged Aquaman in close quarter combat. He managed to slice Aquaman on the right shoulder, leaving a bloody cut. In response, Aquaman punched Devil Ray across the face, bringing him down to one knee. He grabs Devil Ray by the shoulders, throws him into the roof and then tosses him across the room.

"What's the matter, Jesse?" Aquaman asked as he approached his rival. "Ain't gonna use that fancy trademark ray gun of yours?" He asked, but as he grabbed Devil Ray, the latter rose his head and shot lasers from the eyes of his helmet, blasting Aquaman into the roof.

"You asked for it," Devil Ray said, as he got up and shot Aquaman again, sending him through a wall.

That's when David arrives on the scene, "Where's fish boy?" He asked.

"Stay back," Devil Ray told him as he carefully approached the hole he had just sent Aquaman through. Suddenly, a pipe was tossed out of the hole, hitting Devil Ray, which sent him straight to a electrical cabinent, electrocuting him. "AAAAAAAH!" Was the last thing Devil Ray ever uttered, as he died.

"DAD!" David cried, as he sprinted over to his father's lifeless body. Aquaman stood just outside the hole on the wall, mortified at what he had just done. David found no signs of life, and all he could do was say, "No." As he hugged his dead father.

Aquaman walked over to them, his facial expression filled with guilt. "I didn't mean to-" He started, but David cut him short when he drew his gun in blind rage.

"Murderer!" He spat, nearly shooting Aquaman, but the Atlantean king easily subdued him, disarming David and whacked him across the face, knocking him to the floor.

"I'm sorry your father's dead," Arthur told him. "It wasn't my intention." He finished before leaving.

David wiped the blood from his mouth, and hissed. "I'll kill you. I'll kill you, you murdering bastard." He vowed.

Aquaman found the crew, locked up in the torpedo room as mentioned before. The men all looked equally surprised to see him, as he tells them, "Well, come on. My wife will kill me if I'm late for dinner."

Back outside, after the crew had all exited the sub and gone onto the inflatable rafts, Aquaman heard a familiar voice say, "Need a hand?" Arthur turned around and saw Superman, Iron-Man, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern hovering above him.

"Bit late I'm afraid," Aquaman said, jokingly.

"Well, we'll at least take the crew back to the mainland." Superman replied, as GL picked up the crew in a green bubble and flew off, with Diana and Tony close by.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Superman said to Aquaman.

"Sure has. How's Lois these days?" Aquaman asked.

"She's fine. Why do you ask?" Superman wondered, suspiciously.

"If you're worried I'm gonna try and steal her from you, don't be. Since last we met, I got married. And I have a son now on top of that." Aquaman told Superman.

"Congratulation," Superman replied, sincerely.

"Thanks. But I worry about his future," Aquaman told him. "There's unrest going on in my kingdom. The people of Atlantis, and our allies, are growing restless of the surface dwellers and the way they pollute our waters. Some of them even want to go to war."

"Then you should air your grievances with the world assembly. Negotiate for peace." Superman suggested.

"You'd have me crawl before them like a dog?" Aquaman asked in offense.

"No. Stand before them like a king." Superman finished, before taking off, leaving Aquaman to ponder on his advice.

* * *

Aquaman returns to Atlantis, which is an underwater city, covered by a sphere, allowing the people to walk around, freely. Which is odd, considering the Atlanteans are underwater beings. Eh, it doesn't matter. Aquaman is not exactly well received by his own people.

"Surface lover!"

"Go home, half bred!"

Arthur ignored them, even though it hurts that the people he loves and protects seemingly hates him. As he reach the throne room, the guards opens the massive doors for him. When he enters, the finds the room filled with many other Atlanteans, delegating about the surface world. As Aquaman walked through the room to his throne, the chattered quiet down, as everyone showed respect towards him. At the throne stood a man with light brown hair, tied in a tail. This was Orm, Aquaman's half brother.

"Brother," Orm said, as he stepped down the stairs. "How was your fieldtrip?" He asked, jokingly, bordering on being mockingly.

"Devil Ray won't be bothering Atlantis ever again," Aquaman retorted with a guilty expression, as he still feels awful over being responsible for the way Jesse died. But he couldn't be bothered by that at the moment, as he went and sat on his throne. Next to the throne stood his wife, Mera. A beautiful red head woman. In her arms was hers and Arthur's infant son, Arthur Jr. But family had to wait. Aquaman knew he had to settle the situation at hand first. "So … it has come to my attention that the people are restless."

"Restless?" One of the noblemen spoke in disbelief. "Your grace, the humans are treating the ocean, our homes, like a trashcan." The others in the room rabbled in agreement.

"Order!" One of the guards spoke. "We shall have order!" He spoke louder.

"Your majesty," Another Atlantean spoke. This one stood out from most, as he had blues skin and fishlike eyes, and sharp teeth. This one is named Attuma. "I say the surface dwellers are barbarians. They sail their weapons across our seas and pollute our oceans with their garbage. There's only one way to ensure Atlantis's future. And my men are prepared to take actions."

"What sort of action, admiral?" Aquaman asked, not liking where this is going.

"We have both the technology and magic to wipe them of the face of the Earth. Just give the order." The warmongering Atlantean urged.

"Admiral Attuma, I decide policies here. Not you." Aquaman firmly told him.

Attuma looked taken aback, but his expression quickly turned into disgust. "I shouldn't be surprised." He said. "After all, not only are you part human. You also grew up on the surface. It only makes sense that you would care more for them than you do your own people."

Everyone gasped at Attuma's insults towards the king. One man stepped forward. He stood out from the rest as he had wings on his legs, resembling the Greek god, Hermes. "Hold your tongue, Attuma." He told the admiral. "You are way out of line. You have spoken out of terms and you've insulted your king. I suggest you stand down, while I'm still feeling merciful."

Attuma sneered at the man before him. "My apologize, Lord Namor." He hissed before backing away.

Once silence filled the room, Aquaman spoke, "I understand your frustration. But to declare war is an extreme course of action. There is a better way. One without bloodshed. We can negotiate peace with the surface world." He told them, which caused a stir among the crowd. "I will not throw away Atlantean lives needlessly. I will not risk open war." He declared before turning his head to Mera and his son. He turned his gaze back to the crowd and rose from his throne. "What you all suggest rings some truth, however. And I will consider them deeply." He said before leaving, as the crowd bursts into disagreement, resulting in argument among Aquaman's supporters and the other delegates.

"Order! Order!" The guards cried.

* * *

In a large bedchamber, Aquaman was having some much needed quality time with his family. Was holding his son, letting the baby play with his fingers.

"He's got quite a grip," Arthur commented affectionately.

"Takes after his father," Mera replied.

Aquaman laid his son to rest in the cradle. He admired his baby boy's angelic face and commented, "Look at him. So peaceful, so innocent. Mera, what kind of future am I creating for our son?" He asked his wife.

"Whatever you decide, I'm sure it'll be the right choice." Mera replied as she walked over to him and held him.

"Will it?" Arthur wondered as he placed his hands on her cheeks.

Mera held Arthur's hands. "You're hands are strong and noble. I would gladly put my faith in them." She said before kissing him.

Suddenly, there was an explosion that could be heard outside the city. Aquaman immediately sprinted into action. "Stay here," He told Mera, who rushed over to hold her son, protectively.

* * *

Outside of the city, there was an attack upon some of the settlements. Many people were caught in the crossfire. The assailant was a submarine. A human submarine. The surviving Atlanteans fled, but more torpedoes came their way. They narrowly dodged them. Atlantean guards, lead by Aquaman, alongside Orm, Namor, Attuma and a group of other Atlanteans that stood out from the rest. The sub then made it's escape, disappearing into the dark.

"Was that a human submarine?" One of the Atlanteans asked.

"Follow it!" Aquaman ordered. "If you can, capture the crew alive. I want them interrogated."

"Yes, your grace." One of the guards replied and a dozen of them went after the sub.

"This is what I've been telling you for years, brother." Orm told Aquaman. "The surface dwellers have crossed the line this time."

"We don't know if the humans in that submarine acted by themselves or if they were carrying out orders," Aquaman reasoned.

"Oh please," Orm spat. "This is clearly an act of war. I say we retaliate. Blood for blood."

"No," Aquaman firmly told Orm, surprising him. "Until this matter has been thoroughly investigated, I will not -"

"Kill them," Aquaman was suddenly interrupted by a woman who was holding the lifeless body of her son, who was killed in the attack. "They did this to my son. They did this to so many others." She said as she raised her head and glared at Aquaman. "Are you really still going to defend those savages after this?!"

Aquaman replied, "I will not defend savagery. But I will not embrace it either." He turned to the others and said, "We've been isolated from the rest of the world for too long. I will go to the World Assembly. And I will ensure that something like this never happens again."

"Brother!" Orm cried. "The only way to ensure that is to permanently eradicate the problem causing it."

"I will try peace before I start a foolhardy war." Aquaman retorted. "I leave rule of Atlantis to you until I've returned, Orm. Don't do anything drastic." He then turned to three other Atlanteans and said, "Kaldur, Garth, Tula, you will be my security escort to the surface."

"We are proud to serve you, my king." The one named Kaldur replied, respectfully.

* * *

**Watchtower**

"So Atlantis is real?" Tony, out of his armor, asked Superman. "What's it like?"

"I've never actually been to Atlantis." Superman replied. "I've only met Aquaman and handful of his people. Back then it didn't end well. Some idiot shot a harpoon at Aquaman, and there's been a rocky relationship between Atlantis and the rest of the world ever since."

"What a moron," Tony said in agreement. "So Atlanteans have human physiques? How do they swim so fast without fins?"

Before superman could say anything, someone else spoke.

"Sir, we got an incoming message from an unknown source."

"Really? What could possibly hack my system?" Tony asked as he rushed to the computer, where Diana, GL and J'onn were already gathered.

"I'm still not so sure about having Jarvis as part of the Watchtower's mainframe," Superman commented.

"Why not?" Tony asked. "I made Jarvis and I helped build the Watchtower. And with him running things, there's no way anyone unauthorized can use our frequency. There's nothing to worry about." He says with a lot of confidence before answering the call, and as coincidence would have it, it was Aquaman. "What the hell?!" Tony spat in disbelief.

"Justice League, I apologize for hacking your frequency. But I need a favor." Aquaman spoke.

Superman turned his eyes to Tony, who growled, "Not a word."

The man of steel then addressed the king of Atlantis. "What kind of favor is that?" He asked.

"I've decided to take your advice. I'm going to address the World Assembly," Aquaman replied.

* * *

**New York**

The following day, Aquaman stood before the World Assembly, with his three security guards, as well as the League, in the background. Needless to say, it's not going well, as the world leaders aren't taking the king Atlantis seriously.

"Order! Please, your order!" Senator Carter, who was acting spokesman, cried as the delicates were arguing.

"Who do you think you are, asking us to allow you to join the UN?" The representative of France asked.

"I am the king of Atlantis, good sir." Aquaman replied.

"A country we do not recognize," The representative of South Africa pointed out and everyone agreed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, with all due respect, I should let you know that before I decided to appear before you, Atlantis came under attack by one of your submarines," Aquaman told them, which caused a ramble of denial among the crowd. "17 Atlanteans were killed. My people are furious. They demanded blood for blood. I could've easily done what they wanted and start a war with surface. But I choose not to. I did not wish to jump to conclusion and assume the submarine was acting under orders from one of you."

"And where is this submarine right now?" The representative of Russia asked.

"My royal guards tried to pursue it, but … I'm afraid it went missing." Aquaman replied, in his embarrassment.

"Do you even have any evidence that a human submarine attacked your people?" The representative of Iraq asked, arms crossed.

Aquaman was silent for a moment, before replying. "No."

"Then you have no hard evidence on these harsh claims of yours," The representative of Germany retorted, and all agreed. "For all we know, you could've made this story up to try and appease to us by looking like an advocate for peace." She added, and again, everyone agreed.

"Ever the pessimist," Doom spoke. "Doom however believes there're benefits of forming an alliance with a kingdom that has proven to be far more technologically advanced than our own. And Aquaman did save a submarine full of innocent people, not two days ago. He is a hero at heart."

"One good deed is hardly enough to convince us why we should let a country out a fairy tale become part of the UN," The representative of Saudi Arabia retorted.

"Those are some strong words from a representative of a country so far back in time, they still treat their women as second class citizens." Queen Bee said, mockingly.

The man from Saudi Arabia practically jumped from his chair and shouted. "How dare you, you arrogant pompous-?" That outburst caused most people in the assembly to start arguing, loudly.

"Order! Order!" Carter said, trying to calm things down.

Aquaman had heard enough. He walked over to the League and said, "I offered them peace, and this is the response."

"Aquaman, these things take time." Superman told him.

"If it means avoiding war, then … then I'll take all the time I need until I've convinced them otherwise." Aquaman said, staying rational. He then said, "My guards and I will need a place to stay during these delegations."

Garth, the former Aqualad, stepped forward and said, "My king, we could always stay at the Titans Tower. My old friend, Starfire, will take us in with open arms." He suggested.

"Sharing the roof with a group of teenagers?" Aquaman said, forming a smirk and crossing his arms. "Suddenly, these negotiations feel like a walk in the park," He joked. "Very well."

* * *

Back outside, Aquaman and the other three were meet with the press, asking random questions.

"People, please. Not now," He respectfully told them, but they kept on asking questions. "Please, no questions right now. I'll answer them later." He promised them.

Unbeknownst to them, a masked figure on a rooftop near the Assembly Building brought out a missile launcher, aiming for the crowd. More specifically, at Aquaman. The mystery man fired on him. No one in the crowd noticed the missile. But Aquaman did.

"Look out!" He cried as he leaped into the air and took the missile point blank, saving everyone in the crowd.

"MY KING!" Kaldur cried as he, Garth and Tula rushed over to Aquaman.

The League exited the building when they heard the explosion. "No," Superman cried and flew over to the wounded king. Aquaman was covered in burn marks, and he was breathing heavily, before passing out.

* * *

**Atlantis **

From Atlantis, Namor, Attuma and a few high ranking military officers, watched the news of Aquaman getting struck by a missile. "And following the explosion, members of the Justice League, rushed Aquaman to New York's medical center." The news anchor J. Jonah Jameson said on the screen. "There're still no reports on his condition. But his condition seems to be critical, possibly fatal."

Suddenly, Namor struck the screen with his fist, destroying it. "I should've been there," He growled.

"There's nothing you can to change it, cousin." Orm said, as he suddenly appeared before all of them, wielding Aquaman's trident. "What you can do is help me avenge this treacherous attack."

Everyone was shocked to see Orm suddenly take command just like that. "Orm, what do you think you are doing?" Namor spat. "You don't have the authority to initiate those orders. The king-"

"The king may be dead." Orm interrupted. "And the prince is just an infant."

"Even so, the law of succession must be respected." Namor pushed on.

"The prince will take the crown when he comes of age. But in the meantime, this atrocity must be avenged." Orm insisted.

"Orm," Mera spoke as she entered the room. "Did you hear?" She asked.

Orm walked over to her and embraced her to offer comfort. "Oh, Mera. All of Atlantis mourns this loss." He said, softly.

"You're talking as if he'll never come back," Mera said in horror as she pushed herself away from him.

"I pray that I'm wrong," Orm replied. "But who knows what the surface dwellers may do to him." He said, making Mera even more worried.

* * *

**New York**

Meanwhile at New York's hospital, Superman placed Aquaman in a glass container, filled with water. The doctor went check Aquaman's vitals.

"His vitals, they're stabilizing." The doctor said.

"Maintain saline at 3.5 percent." Tula told the doctor.

"Good thing you were here to tell us how to treat him," The doctor said. "His physiology is different from our own. I wouldn't know what to do otherwise."

Tula replied, "You're being modest, doctor…?"

"Strange, Steven Strange," The doctor introduced himself.

A few hours passed, and Aquaman was beginning to come to it. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw the League and his escort outside the tank.

"Welcome back among the living, sunshine." Iron-Man said.

"Shows some respect. He is the king," Garth told him, but went ignored.

Aquaman jumped out of the tank. "I've heard delegations can be rough. But this was ridiculous." He said. "Where is the assassin?"

"Still at large, I'm afraid." Diana replied.

"Then I', wasting time here. Someone tried to kill me. And I'm gonna find out who." Aquaman retorted.

"I can help with that," Iron-Man said. "But you're gonna have to trust me."

* * *

By nighttime, the hospital entrance was flooding with reporters and journalists. Among them there was one face that stood out.

"Here at New York's Medical Center, we've just found out Aquaman is going to be relocated." Gordon Godfrey spoke into the camera to the audience at home, watching live. "According to sources, he's going to be transferred to an unnamed marine research facility for further treatment."

Meanwhile, at the buildings surrounding the hospitals, the League had fanned out, keeping an eye out for the assassin.

"I hope this plan of yours works, Iron-Man." Diana said into her come link.

"Just keep an eye out for anyone with a gun," Superman said into his come link.

"In New York?" Iron-Man asked. "That pretty much covers 90 percent of the population." He said, jokingly.

At the hospital entrance, Aquaman was being carried out on a stretcher, and the reporters pretty much swarmed around him and the doctors like vultures. Meanwhile, at the parking lot, the same mysterious figure appeared, hiding behind a car, carrying a missile launcher again. He aimed at Aquaman, once again showing no care for the innocent bystanders. Luckily, Diana spotted him.

"There!" She cried.

"I see him!" Iron-Man replied and raised his hand.

Just as the shooter was about to fire, a photon blast hit his missile launcher, messing up his aim and he hit a nearby car instead. The crowed scattered, the assailant fled and the League gave chase.

"What are you standing around for?!" Godfrey spat at his cameraman. "Follow him."

"Are you crazy? Not on your life." The cameraman retorted.

"Give me that!" Godfrey growled. "You're fired." He spat before going after the assassin.

The assassin fled to a manhole, climbed down and closed the lid. Superman was right behind him. He grabbed the manhole, only to be electrocuted, which sent him flying. The assassin had covered the manhole with a powerful electric device.

Back at the hospital, Iron-Man landed before Aquaman, who was helping some man that had stumbled from the explosion, back up.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked.

Aquaman then changed form and turned into J'onn. "Perfectly," The Martian replied.

Back at the sewer, the masked assassin got on a motorcycle, and turned it on. Back up on in the ally, Iron-Man and J'onn rushed the manhole where J'onn phased through the floor. The assassin came driving at him, but J'onn made himself scarce and the man drove right through him.

"Diana," The Martian spoke into his come link, "he's headed your way."

Wonder Woman jumped of the roof, descended on the asphalt and punched the ground, causing the roof in the sewer to collapse and blocking the assassin's escape route. Wonder Woman stood before him and said, "End of the line."

"Then I'll take a detour," The assassin said and fired a rocket on the roof, bringing down more concrete, burying Diana underneath.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Aquaman was sitting safely in a waiting room, with Tula, Kaldur and Garth as well as John Stewart.

"I don't like this," Aquaman said as he stood up. "I don't want others to put their lives on the line for my sake. I should be out there helping them catch that villain."

"Your majesty, you are a king." Kaldur pointed out. "These are the sacrifices you have to make."

"A king who is does not cower before murderers." Aquaman retorted.

"You may get your wish," John spoke. "They're on the assassin's heel." He said and powered up his ring. "Need a ride?"

* * *

Back in the sewers, the assassin lost Diana as he drove in another direction, but was eventually cut off again. This time however, it was Iron-Man blocking his way. He raised his hand and shot a photon blast at the bike's wheel, destroying the bike and sending the assassin rolling across the watery floor.

"Should've thought this through," Iron-Man told him.

"You said it," The assassin told him and shot a pair of wires at Iron-Man, electrocuting him. The assassin quickly rose to his feet and began running. It didn't take long for Tony's suit to stabilize itself.

The assassin made it to another manhole, under a van. The assassin got inside, where he had several dozens of weapons and gadgets. He started up the engine and quickly drove off. It looked like he was gonna get away. Only now, Superman himself had caught up. The assassin saw him in the back mirror, and speed up. Apparently he forgot cars are not faster than a speeding bullet. Superman shot his heat vision on the front tire, causing the van to spiral out of control and fall on the side. There was a small explosion, but nothing massive. Superman flew over to the van, ripped the car door open and pulled the assassin out.

"Okay," The man said, arms raised. "You've caught me."

"You tried to kill Aquaman. Why?" Superman demanded.

"Why don't you ask Aquaman himself that? He knows why I did it." The mystery man told him.

"Have we met before?" Aquaman asked as he and everyone else arrived on the scene. Arthur stared at his would be assassin and asked, "What'd you do it for?"

"This might answer your question," The man said as he removed his mask, and Aquaman's stern expression changed into shock. "Murderer," David Kane hissed.

"Aquaman, who is this guy? And why did he just call you a murderer?" Iron-Man asked.

Aquaman only looked like he was about to throw up. He looked down in shame and said, "It was an accident."

"Bullshit," David spat. "You've been at odds with each other for years. You wanted this." He accused.

"You killed someone?" Superman asked.

"I didn't mean to kill anybody. Not even Devil Ray." Aquaman explained. "If I could go back and change it-"

"Save it," David interrupted. "It doesn't matter. I don't care if it was an accident or not. Because the point is that you took the only family I had left in this world. You're responsible." He told Arthur.

The Atlantean king just stood there in silence for a few moments, before telling David. "You're right. I am responsible for someone's death. As you are responsible for the attempt on my life." He then turned to the League and said, "If it's all the same to you, I'll be taking David back with me to Atlantis to stand trial for his crimes against the crown."

"Fair enough," Superman replied. "But we'd like to come with you."

"I see no problem with that. Maybe you could convince some of my people that not all surface dwellers are that bad," Aquaman suggested.

Before they cuffed David, Tula leaned in on Kaldur and whispered, "Say, Kaldur, this David kind of look like you."

"Yeah. He does," Garth said, finally noticing now that Tula pointed it out.

"It's not uncommon for people to have duplicates," Kaldur explained away.

* * *

**Atlantis **

The league managed to dock safely in Atlantis's docking bay, thanks to Aquaman and the other three escorting them. Upon arrival, the guards kneeled before their king.

"Your grace," One of the guards said. "When we heard the news, we feared the worst."

"I survived thanks to my escort and my friends from the surface," Aquaman replied, gesturing to the League, who were escorting David. The guards look discontempt about having surface dwellers in their land. "The Justice League are noble and fair. You will treat them with respect." He ordered them. "Now, this man here," He said, gesturing to David, "is the one who made an attempt on my life. Take him to one of the jail cells to await Atlantean justice."

"Yes, your grace." The lead guard obeyed and followed his orders.

"Come," Aquaman told the League. "Let us go to the throne room." He said and escorted the League. As they walked, they came upon a view of the city, and Diana spoke.

"Your kingdom is very beautiful. I can see why you so desperately want peace."

"Thanks. But unfortunately, there are still those who would seek to destroy it." Aquaman replied.

When they arrived in the throne room, they found Orm sitting upon the throne. Only he was wearing a very distinctive helmet, and holding Aquaman's trident.

"Brother," Orm said. "Rumors of your demise have been greatly exaggerated."

"Orm, I told you to rule in my absence. Why do you hold Poseidon's trident? That is for the king of Atlantis." Aquaman asked, accusingly.

"Precisely," Orm said, as he sported a wicked grin.

"What is the meaning of this?" Aquaman demanded. Both he and the League were on alert now. "Orm, I demand that you tell me, what's going on?!" Aquaman spat.

"First of all, you will refer to me as Ocean Master," Orm, now Ocean Master, said, pointing the trident at Aquaman. "And secondly, you have not had Atlantis's best interest at heart. Your feelings towards the surface world have clouded your judgment. Unless I do something, you will fail Atlantis eventually. You are unfit to rule." Ocean Master told Arthur.

"I always knew you were an oddball, brother. But I never figured you'd be this delirious." Aquaman told him. "Arrest the traitor." He ordered his guards, but they didn't move. "That's an order," He hissed, but they wouldn't budge.

"So sorry, brother." Ocean Master said with an ironic grin. "But they only serve the king of Atlantis. And that is no longer you."

"Its punks like him that makes me glad I'm an only child." Iron-Man said. "Let's brings these guys down a notch." He said, but before the League could do anything, Ocean Master jumped of the Throne and rammed the trident onto the floor, sending yellow energy towards the League. Aquaman was the only one who managed to jump away in time, but the rest got knocked out by the trident.

Aquaman landed gracefully in front of the large doors and dared Ocean Master. "Come on then, and let's finish this man to man." But then-

ZAP

"AAAAAAHH!" Aquaman cried in pain as he was electrocuted from behind. There stood someone wearing armor that looked similar to Devil Ray's, but more upgraded and new.

"You played your part well," Ocean Master complimented as the man removed the manta shaped helmet, revealing a familiar face. "David," Ocean master finished.

"Please," David said with a sinister grin. "Call me Black Manta."

**To be continued …**


	8. Enemies Bellow Part 2

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fan fiction. All of these characters belong to with DC or Marvel comics. Please support the official release.**

**Summary: Orm has turned traitor and handed Aquaman over to Black Manta. The whole world is now at risk as Atlantis mobilizes to remove humanity as the dominant species of the planet. It is up to the combined effort of Aquaman, his loyal followers and the League to prevent a war that could end the world.**

* * *

"Guards, take the surface dwellers and the three traitors to be executed." Ocean Master ordered and the guards began picking up each of the Leaguers and ragging them away. "As for my brother, a deal's a deal. He's all yours, Black Manta."

David smirked and said, "You are too generous, your highness." He said and had some of the guards help drag Aquaman away.

Ocean Master turned to Attuma, whom had remained silent throughout all this, just watching with glee. "Attuma, gather up all available combat units, prepare the entire fleet to move out and contact everyone else throughout the seven seas. Tell them to gather at the coast of Sicily." He ordered.

"It shall be done, my king." Attuma replied, respectfully bowing, before going to carry out his orders.

What no one had noticed was Mera had been witnessing the whole thing from behind the curtains, stealthily hiding in plain sight. She quickly rushed to her chambers where her son was resting in his cradle, and a nurse overlooking him. This atlantean woman had blue skin, but no nose, giving her a more fish like appearance.

"Cryptid," Mera called the Atlantean.

"Your highness," Cryptid bowed respectfully.

"My husband has been betrayed. I need you to look after my son." Mera instructed.

"You can count on me, your highness." Cryptid assured her.

Mera gave her son a quick glance, as he slept. She wanted to hold him and kiss him. But time was of the essence. She quickly left to try and save Aquaman, and Cryptid continued to watch over the prince. But she didn't notice the shadowy that managed to sneak up behind her before it was too late. She spun around in time to see a blade come at her.

* * *

Sure enough, Attuma sent out Orm's orders and every region across the ocean, loyal to Atlantis started gathering their military towards Sicily. Back in Atlantis in the docking bay, a suspicious Namor asked Attuma.

"So why Sicily? Does Orm believe in fairy tales again?"

"Oh, what lies hidden on that island, it's not a fairy tale. I have seen it." Attuma said, sporting a toothy grin, showing his sharp teeth.

"What? What business did you have looking for ghost stories?" Namor asked.

"That is something between me and my king," Attuma hissed.

Namor was about to say something else, when Ocean Master chimed in. "Enough you two," He said. "Our forces will be ready to move out in a few minutes. I expect nothing but full cooperation from the both of you."

"As you wish … my king," Namor said, clearly looking disgusted about calling Orm his king.

"Soon the surface world will know our pain. And we will take our rightful place as the dominate species of this planet." Ocean Master said with pride. "Be proud you two. For we will go down in history as the men who saved Atlantis." He told them before leaving.

"Yes. Glorious," Namor said, silently to himself, with a sarcastic tone.

* * *

Back with the League, the heroes were wearing headbands that tampered with their powers, preventing them from fighting back. The Atlanteans cuffed them to a wall inside a glass chamber that began filling up with water.

"And people said a drowning chamber for surface dwellers was a stupid idea," One Atlantean who stood out from other Atlanteans by appearance, said. He looked more shark like, with a fin on his back. This one people called Tiger Shark.

Inside the chamber, as water was filling up, Diana asked the Martian, "J'onn, can you faze yourself free?"

"No. I cannot focus," J'onn replied.

"Me neither," Green Lantern said. "Some kind of synaptic discharged."

"Then we'll drown," Diana said in despair.

"Oh well," Tony said, as his armor was removed, leaving him in his suit. "At least I'm dressed in my finest in my final moments." He said, dryly.

As the water tank started to fill up, Tiger Shark turned to Garth, Tula and Kaldur, who were cuffed and on their knees. "Now then," He said as he walked over to the trio. "Which one of you should I eat first?" He wondered, sporting a sadistic grin. he leaned over to Tula, and grabbed her face with his hand.

"Leave her alone, you freak!" Garth spat, which earned him a punch from Tiger Shark, sending him flying.

"Garth!" Kaldur cried, which earned him a kick from Tiger Shark.

"Will you two shut up?! You're annoying me." The villain spat, and turned his attention back to his victim. "Now then, Tula. You've always been considered one of the most beautiful women in Atlantis. You'll have to excuse me while I mess up that beautiful face of yours." He said before opening his massive jaws, like a shark, and was about to bit Tula's whole face of. Tula shut her eyes tight, but then they heard the guards grunt in pain. Tiger Shark stood back up and looked behind him. It was Mera, who had just knocked out the guards. Tiger Shark sneered as he advanced on the queen. "You have been dethroned, your majesty!" He hissed before he attacked head first, with his mouth wide open.

Mera dodged Tiger Shark, picked him up and tossed him over her head and onto the window of the tank. Tiger Shark stood back up, and growled. But Mera was before him in an instant, kicking him in the gut so hard, it caused crack on the window. Mera noticed this, and kicked Tiger shark a second time. This time, it made the cracks bigger and water started zipping out. Not a second later, the whole tank busted open, letting all the water out, saving the League from drowning.

Mera unlocked the cuffs holding the League, and removed the headbands.

"Thanks," Diana said. "But why?"

"I saw what happened in the throne room," Mera replied, and went over to free Tula and the others. "There were too many for me to handle alone. I don't know where they've taken my husband. But I need your help finding him."

"You got it," John assured her.

* * *

Unknown to them, Aquaman had been taken far away from the city. He was chained by a rock, overlooking an underground lava stream. Aquaman struggled to get out of his bonds, but it was no use. The chains were of Atlantean design. Even he couldn't break free that easily.

"Enjoying the view?" Black Manta asked, as he arrived on an underground speedboat, which was shaped like a manta.

"Killing me won't bring your father back," Aquaman told him.

"No. But it'll make me feel better." David said. "However, killing you alone still doesn't feel enough. You took my father from me. So in your final moments, I intend to make you feel my pain." He hissed.

"What're you talking about?" Aquaman asked, suspiciously. Black Manta opened a small compartment on his vessel. A faint cry could be heard, as Black Manta picked up something wrapped in red. From the cries of it, it sounded like a baby. It was Aquaman's son. "NO!" The father cried in horror.

* * *

Back in Atlantis, the heroes made it back to the throne room to organize their search party, when suddenly a maid rushed the room.

"Your highness," The maid said, frantically, approaching Mera. "Cryptid is dead."

"What?" Mera said in shock. "We found her beheaded in the nursery. She's been murdered."

"What about my son?" Mera asked, as she began to panic. "Where's my son?" She demanded, grabbing the maid by her shoulders.

"We don't know," The maid replied. "The prince is nowhere to be found. He's been kidnapped."

Mera broke down on her knees, feeling she was about to go mad with worry. "No. No. No!" She chanted, as she felt like she was going sick. Diana was quickly beside her, offering comfort.

"Everyone," Kaldur cried. "Both the king and the prince's lives are in danger. Spread out and find them, quick!" He told them, and they all obliged, including the League.

* * *

They would not find Aquaman in time however, as he wasn't even in the palace. Black Manta swam over in front of Aquaman, holding the crying infant in his arms. He taunted Aquaman. "So young, so innocent and he had his whole life ahead of him."

Aquaman growled and tried rushing Black Manta, but was stopped mere inches away, by the chains. Black Manta then pulled a knife and jabbed it into the rock and hanged the baby next to his father. He then swam back to his boat, and said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to destroy everything else you've ever loved." He then shot lasers from the eyes of his manta suit, like his father did, on the rock, releasing it form it's foundation, and began sending Aquaman and his son down to the lava bellow. Manta then drove off, having finished his work here.

"DAVID!" Aquaman shouted at the top of his lungs, all the while struggling to get free, but to no avail.

The rock began sliding down the steep wall to the lava, and Aquaman began struggling to get lose more than ever. Because now it was a larger than life situation with his son's life on the line. He thrusted and jerked as hard as he could. He pulled his right arm with all his might, grunting, until finally his arm was free. He went on and began pulling the other chain that kept his left arm restrained. But he could feel things were getting warmer. He looked behind him and they were less than half a minute away from their dooms. He grabbed the buckle from his belt, with was shaped like a triangle. It had a pointy end, so Aquaman began using it to whack the restraints on the rock, but there was not enough time. He looked down upon the lava again, and realized there were only seconds left to spare. He looked at his son, who was crying hard. He then looked down on his left hand and made the ultimate sacrifice. He stretched out his hand, exposing his wrist. He let out one loud scream when he brought down the triangle shaped belt buckle.

* * *

Back in the palace, Diana was still comforting Mera, who was rocking back and forth, worried sick for her family. Lantern stood by them.

J'onn suddenly fazed through the floor. "We've searched the whole palace."

"But there's no sign of them," Superman said, as he returned. So did Kaldur and the other two.

Mera covered her eyes, as she was beginning to believe the worst has already happened. But just then, as all hope seemed lost, everyone saw Aquaman entered the room, soaking wet, and holding his naked infant son in his one good arm.

"My queen," Garth spoke.

Mera looked up and was relieved to see her husband and child both alive. She rushed over to them and embraced them. "My love," She said. "You're safe."

"And so is our son." Aquaman said, handing Mera their child.

Mera suddenly gasped, and everyone looked mortified, when they noticed Aquaman's left arm. The baby's red blanket was wrapped around his wrist, and you could clearly see, his hand was gone.

"Your hand," Mera said in horror.

Aquaman only growled through shut teeth, "Where. Is. Orm?"

* * *

Later on, Aquaman was taken to the medical facility, where a doctor began to operate on his wrist, and everyone else were looking on.

"His own hand. I don't believe it." Superman said in disbelief.

"I wouldn't have taken ya for a madman." Lantern said.

"Is it madness to sacrifice everything for the ones you love?" Mera retorted, and all John could do was look the other way.

"Can't this go any faster?" Aquaman asked the surgeon.

"This is a very delicate operation, my king. It can't be rushed." The surgeon replied.

"What I'm curious to know is how did he not bleed to death after cutting of his own hand?" Tony, who was back in his Iron-Man armor, wondered.

"We Atlanteans have developed the ability to close up our arteries and blood vessels. This is to ensure that we do not bleed to death in case we get deep injuries underwater." Tula replied.

"Your people are just full surprises, aren't ya?" Tony commented. "But what about Orm. Does anyone here know where he's headed?"

"When I was listening in on his plans, he said he was going to Sicily." Mera replied. "He's diverting all his forces to there. Not just Atlantis. But every region of the ocean's military is gathering there."

"Why Sicily?" Superman wondered.

"I have a pretty good idea," Aquaman said. "Several thousand years ago, my ancestors built a super weapon. A device that can cause massive earthquakes at any place on Earth."

"What?" John cried in disbelief.

"My ancestors built it as a weapon of last resort against the surface world." Aquaman explained. "It is a myth to most people. But those of the royal bloodline have known that is has existed all these years. My mother showed it to me when I was a child. It is very real. And right now I regret not destroying it when I had the chance." Arthur said, looking down in shame. "But something doesn't add up."

"What?" Superman asked.

"David said he was gonna destroy everything I love. What does he have to gain by working alongside Orm, whose main goal is the destruction of the surface world?" Aquaman wondered.

"Everything you love?" Mera said in realization. "We're standing on it." She said and Aquaman's eyes widen in shock and realization.

"It's starting to look like Black Manta is playing Orm for a fool," Iron-Man said.

"If this weapon is real, then we're wasting time here." John said. "We gotta put those maniacs on ice."

"Oh, believe me, that won't be a problem." Aquaman said just as the operation was done. He stood up and sported his prosthetic. A harpoon shaped hook. "I will personally see to it." He added.

"We're coming with you," Superman said.

"And so am I," Mera said, as she handed her son over to the maid from before.

"Mera, you haven't seen combat since you got pregnant. Or even trained." Aquaman said in objection.

"Well, let's see what I remember." Mera retorted. Aquaman was about object again, but Mera cut him off. "Those bastards tried to kill you and our son. Don't try and argue with me, Arthur."

Aquaman sighed in defeat and heartily said, "As if that's ever worked."

Mera smiled back at him, before turning to Kaldur, Garth and Tula and said, "I need a weapon."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the LA beach, people were having a good time, swimming and spending time together. But then a tidal wave showed up out of nowhere. People screamed and scattered. But to everyone's surprise, it wasn't water. Well mostly it wasn't water. It was garbage. Plastics, metals, glass and even entire ships have been washed ashore. And not just Los Angeles. But in every beach all over the world, the same thing was happening. This was Ocean Master's declaration of war.

In Sicily, over one hundred Atlantean warships had gathered. A large variety of different creatures were gathered here. Humanoid shellfish creatures, sharks, dolphins, seahorses, etc. And also giant sea monsters. By the shore, bystanders watched in horror at the massive fleet, with several of them filming this. Deep underneath the island, Ocean Master, Black Manta and a few dozen escorts were swimming through underwater caves, until they reached an air bubble. They jumped out of the water and used their tech to light up the cavern. It was massive. Which was needed to fit the massive machine before them.

"There it is," Ocean Master said, beaming with anticipation. "The answer to all our problems."

"Does it even still work?" Black Manta asked. "It's been shut off for thousands of years."

Ocean Master then pulled the lever that activates the ancient weapon, and sure enough, it started up. He turned to Black Manta and said, "Atlantean technology will last forever. Now then, we'll start by destroying some major cities. Afterwards, we'll-"

"My king!" One of the guards interrupted. "We just received word from our forces. Aquaman … Aquaman is back."

Ocean Master was initially shocked, but soon looked angry at Black Manta. He pushed David onto a wall with his trident. "I thought you took care of him!" He growled.

"Looks like I underestimated him," Black Manta retorted. "But it won't happen again." He promised.

"That much you're right about," Orm said as he released David. "I will deal with my brother. You will stay here and try and do something useful and protect the weapon." He ordered before heading out.

Black Manta wasn't bothered by this. In fact, this will make things easier. Once Ocean Master left, Manta turned on the guards. He easily killed them all with his laser, as they were not as tough as those of the royal bloodline. He then went over to the doomsday weapon.

"Now, let's see how this thing works." He said to himself.

* * *

Back on the surface, the army was confused when they saw their king alive and well, as he was standing on a green disk by Lantern, along with everyone else who couldn't fly. Mera had changed out of her formal dress to an Atlantean armor.

"Man, there must be hundreds of thousands here. Maybe even millions." Iron-Man commented as he overlooked the army. "If a fight breaks out, a lot of people are going to be killed."

"That is what we're here to try and prevent." Kaldur told him.

Aquaman landed on the ship where Namor was standing upon. His cousin looked mighty shocked. "Cousin, we were told you were dead."

"Lies made up by my brother and his conspirators." Aquaman told Namor. "They were the ones who tried to kill. And they tried to kill my-"

"Yes!" Ocean Master interrupted, as he walked over to the two, much to Aquaman's surprise. "I did try to kill you." He admitted.

"Orm," Aquaman growled. "You've got some nerve showing your face before me."

"You admit you tried to murder our king? Your own brother!" Namor asked, accusingly.

"Yes," Orm admitted. "I hired the assassin that tried to kill you back in the UN. And I tried to kill you a second time after you returned. But I see now just how greatly I've underestimated you."

"Well, I'm glad you at least come forward with your crimes." Aquaman told him.

"My crimes?" Orm asked in mock hurt. "What about your crimes?" He asked in a more serious tone. "For years we've served you. And for years you've done nothing about the plague that is the human race. For over a hundred and fifty years, humanity has been evolving their technology. And in their made quest they have blindly disregarding the damage they've caused the ocean. Our homes, brother! And you have shown the same disregard for your people, choosing to side with our enemy!" He said, pointing his finger accusingly at Aquaman.

"That is not what I did!" Aquaman spat. "My intentions were to find a better way. One that doesn't involve bloodshed."

"When will you realize!?" Orm spat. "When will the lesson be learned?! The surface dwellers do not care about the damage they cause this planet! They will never change their ways! There can never be a coexistence between humanity and Atlanteans!" He shouted, and many Atlantean warriors cheered in agreement. "But the worst part is that no matter how times they destroy our oceans, no matter how much suffering our people endures because of them, you keep defending them! Like your own people don't matter!" Orm added and his loyalists cheered in agreement.

"Orm," Aquaman said, keeping his cool. "Billions of people don't have to die for a better Atlantis."

Orm smirked and said, "The greatest empires in history were created by the blood of many. This won't be any different." He then addressed his loyalists. "Brothers and sisters of Atlantis, who will fight for?" He asked and pointed Poseidon's trident at Aquaman. "The spineless half bred who would rather make love to the surface dwellers than protect his own people?" The loyalists threw spiteful insults at Aquaman. Orm then asked, "Or will stand beside the one who will fight to the death for each of you?" His loyalists cheered his name.

"King Orm! King Orm! King Orm!" They chanted.

Orm turned his attention back to Aquaman and said, "Looks like the monarchy has been overthrown. The people have chosen their king."

"Not all of them," Aquaman told Orm, and turned to the ones who have yet to cheer for Orm. "Sons and daughters of Atlantis! I understand that you all feel I've let you down! But everything I've done was for the purpose of ensuring a brighter future for ourselves and our next generations! It can be done without murdering countless innocent lives! I know what the surface dwellers does to our oceans! But were our ancestors any different?! Not all humans are like the ones you've grown to know of! There are those who want to make the world a better place. And instead of fighting those people, we should work alongside them to try and achieve our common goal. Surely you agree that's better than mindless bloodshed?" He urged on.

The Atlanteans all looked conflicted. They knew Aquaman speaks the truth. But at the same time, they have also felt he's let them down in the past.

"I told you, brother." Orm spoke with a smug grin. "Even if they won't follow me, they sure as hell won't follow you. A half bred bastard who holds more love for the surface than the people he was meant to serve."

But then, one of the Atlantean suddenly aimed his weapon at Orm, which shocked him. Even more shocking, the rest began to aim their weapons at his forces. "We're with you, my king." The Atlantean said to Aquaman, who looked relieved.

"Traitors! All of you!" Orm cried in anger, raising the trident and fired on Aquaman.

Luckily, Green Lantern formed a shield in front of Aquaman, saving him. "Guess that concludes negotiations." Lantern commented.

Orm attacked head on, and Aquaman leaped over the shield, and charged his brother. However, someone got in between them. It was Mera. She pressed her sword against the trident, keeping Orm from advancing.

"Mera?" Orm said in disbelief.

"Step aside. This is between him and me," Aquaman told his wife.

"You have a duty as a king." Mera told Aquaman. "Save Atlantis. Get to the machine and destroy it."

"Save Atlantis?" Orm spat in bafflement. "That's exactly what I'm trying to do."

Mera tried to reason with him. "Orm, listen. You are being played. Black Manta, he's-"

But Orm just headbutt her, making her back away. "I will not hear it! Warriors of Atlantis, attack!" He cried and his followers charged.

"For our king! And for the future of Atlantis!" Namor cried, leading Aquaman's loyalist. He jumped into the air, and shouted "Imperious Rex!" before punching the sub everyone was standing on, splitting it in half and all hell broke loose.

There was shooting all around, soldiers engaging each other in close up combat, ships firing on each and sea monsters tearing each other apart. It was enough to shake the ocean. The Justice League engaged Orm's forces, using none lethal force of course. Diana ripped a canon of off one of the ships and tossed it onto another. J'onn turned into a giant sea serpent, knocking out several Atlanteans. Iron-Man shot photon blasts on several speedboats, knocking Atlantean soldiers into the water. Green Lantern made a giant propeller out of his ring and caused a massive wave that sent the Atlanteans of balance. Superman used his heat vision to cut a warship in half. He was then shot at by some of Orm's loyalists on another ship. He flew down there and knocked them out. Afterwards, several dozen of them charged at him with spears. Superman just stood still and the spears shattered to pieces on impact. The Atlanteans were all taken by surprise and Superman spun around, knocking them all out. Suddenly, out of the ocean, a 30 storage tall sea monster emerged. On its head was Aquaman, seemingly controlling it.

"I saw it. But I don't believe it." Green Lantern said.

"Stay with him," Superman told him, as he tossed a canon. "We got things covered here."

* * *

Garth, Tula and Kaldur easily took out any of Orm's followers, when they noticed Aquaman on his sea monster heading towards land.

"Our king might need our help," Kaldur told them. "Come on," He said as the trio started heading for the water. However, something leaped out of the ocean, stopping them in their track. It was Attuma.

"Going somewhere?" The behemoth of an Atlantean asked, sporting a toothy grin.

"Yeah," Tula replied, fearlessly. "Right through you." But Kaldur and Garth blocked her way.

"You go help our king, Tula. We'll take out this traitor." Garth told her.

"You two can't beat him on your own," Tula argued.

"We don't need to beat him. Just keep him busy. Now go!" Kaldur urged.

Tula wanted to object. But she knew this was a larger than life situation. Begrudgingly, she jumped into the ocean.

"If you two are so eager to die, I will gladly send you to your graves!" Attuma said and charged. Both Kaldur and Garth made weapons out of water and attacked. Attuma tackled them both to the ground, grabbing their heads and rammed them into the metal floor of the warship. He then tossed them across the battlefield and jumped after them.

* * *

Mera was dueling with Orm, staying within close range, so that he could not use the trident's power to fire on her. Orm then noticed Aquaman heading towards land on top of the sea monster. As Mera pressed against him, he leaned backwards on his back, tripping her over him, and then he kicked her across the warship. He stood back up, and shot at the head of the monster. The head of the monster exploded, splattering pieces of its brain, bones and blood all over. Aquaman jumped off in time and dove for the water bellow.

As the body of the monster fell, an old man with a mustache and shades, on a small rowing boat was nearly hit. The waves caused by it nearly tipped his boat over. Luckily for him, Aquaman caught him and pushed his boat to shore. He then told the old man, "Get away from here! It's not safe!" Before diving into the ocean again.

"Go fish," The old man commented.

* * *

Before Orm could fire another round, he spun around and block Mera's sword. "You know, I've always loved you Mera. But I will not let you get in the way of my plans."

"You love me?" Mera asked, ironically. "Then why did you try to murder the man I love? Why did you try to have my son killed?!" She spat, and Orm looked genuinely surprised by this question.

"What?" He asked in shock. "I didn't do that!"

"Don't lie!" Mera spat. "Black Manta tried to kill him alongside his father. And he would've succeeded had Arthur not sacrificed his hand. How do you he got that prosthetic sword just now?" She questioned.

Orm had a look of realization, and he said, "I'm gonna kill that David." He pushed Mera back and told her, "I didn't tell Black Manta to murder my nephew. My so called brother, definitely. But never a baby."

"Oh don't give me that." Mera said, rolling her eyes. "You've been talking about exterminating humanity. How many children do you think will die in that war?"

"Humans mean nothing to me," Orm retorted. "Atlanteans children are another matter." He reasoned, before firing on Mera, who dodged it. She used her water magic to send a wave upon Orm, which he dissolved with the trident. That was just to distract him so Mera would swoop in. He blocked her sword with the trident again.

"That belongs to my husband," She told him.

"Then try and take it!" Orm spat, and fired the energy beam, shattering Mera's sword into a million pieces. He then tried piercing her with the trident, but she dodged every move. She pulled a pair of dual daggers from her back and used them to combat her brother in law.

* * *

In the underground tunnels, Aquaman arrived at the doomsday machine. And it was fully activated. He rushed over to the control panels and saw that David had somehow managed to figure out how the device works. Aquaman could see on the screen that the weapon was targeting his home, Atlantis. He was about to shut it off, but then-

ZAP

"AAAAAAAAH!"

He was shot from behind by Black Manta. "You have more lives than an alley cat," He commented as he walked over to Aquaman. His back was smoking from the blast it just took. Black Manta turned him around with his foot so he could look him in the face. "This time I won't even leave the ashes from your corps behind." He promised as he powered up another round. But Aquaman double kicked him, causing Manta to fire on the ceiling instead.

* * *

The laser was proven to be so powerful and blasted through all the way through the underground ceiling to outside. Green Lantern and Tula saw this.

"What the hell?" John cried.

"Lantern!" Tula shouted. "Come on! We're running out of time!" She urged him as she went under water, and Lantern went after her.

* * *

Back inside the cave, Aquaman knocked Black Manta back. "It's over, David." He told him.

"You're right," Manta replied. "And you've lost!" He cried before firing on the control panels on the machine. He then shot Aquaman while he was distracted, sending him into the ceiling. Aquaman landed on the upper levels of the caverns, and Black Manta followed, revealing his armor has a jetpack. "The tide is against you, king of the sea. The reactor can't be turned off." He mocked and shot Aquaman again.

* * *

Back on the battlefield, Garth and Kaldur were on their last legs, and Attuma hadn't even been scratched yet.

"I expected more. Even from you two." Attuma mocked. Garth and Kaldur attacked again, but Attuma kept pushing them around. Easily overpowering them, as well as proving to be the better fighter. He knocked them to the floor, but Kaldur rose up, refusing to give up. He summoned water, but Attuma grabbed his hands and broke them. Kaldur hissed in pain and Attuma headbutt him. Attuma then pulled his sword and raised it above his head, ready to strike. "You should both be ashamed of yourselves," Was his final words as he was about to finish them both. However, as luck would have it, a fist connected with Attuma's face, sending him flying into the canon of the warship.

The two looked up in surprised and saw who it was that just saved them. "Lord Namor," Garth said.

"Attuma!" Namor cried.

"Namor!" Attuma spat as he jumped out of the metal scraps. "Finally, the battle that was always meant to be!" He said and charged at his nemesis.

Garth reached for a sword from a dead Atlantean. "My lord!" He cried and tossed the sword to Namor, who grabbed it.

The two met each other in the middle and began clashing swords.

* * *

Back with Mera and Orm, they had taken the fight underwater, where they swam at super speed, clashing with such force it caused the water on the surface to explode. Mera leaped out of the water and landed on a rock. Orm descended upon her, but she leaped out of the way, and the trident pierced the rock. Orm just powered the trident up and blasted the rock, causing it to explode. Mera was sent flying and landed close to shore, where several Atlanteans were battling each other. Mera stood back up and found herself surrounded by Orm's loyalists. She took a battle pose, and began cutting down anyone dumb enough to attack her.

Orm watched this, until something else caught his attention inland, where Aquaman and Black Manta had taken their battle out of the caverns.

"I'm gonna turn you into sushi," Manta told Aquaman, as swords emerged from his armored wrists, and the two engaged in sword fight.

Orm was enraged when he saw Black Manta. He aimed the trident at the both of them. Fitting that two of the people he wanted to kill were in one place.

Mera saw who Orm was aiming at. She cut down another Atlantean soldier and shouted, "Arthur!"

It was loud enough for Aquaman to hear and he saw just time as Orm fired on them. He jumped out of the way, and the beam nearly hit Black Manta instead, but he narrowly avoided it. Orm kept firing at Aquaman, as Black Manta found cover. Mera cut down one last Atlantean and went after the Ocean Master.

"Orm, stop!" She cried.

Orm turned his attention back to Mera and fired on her instead. She dodged it, slid over to him, and kicked the trident. She thrusted upwards, slashing at Orm, knocking the helmet of, and leaving two scars on his face.

* * *

Black Manta came out of his hiding place and said, "That motherfucker tried to kill me. Oh, he's so dead."

* * *

Back at the fleet, Namor and Attuma fought savagely. They pressed their swords against one another, and Attuma thrusted forward, sending Namor flying. Attuma used his foot to kick up a spear, which he then tossed at Namor, hitting him in the shoulder and sticking him the wall of a ship. Namor cried in pain and tried to pull the spear out of his shoulder, but it was sitting deep. Attuma charged Namor again and took a swing at his head. But then Attuma looked completely baffled. Namor caught the sword … with his teeth. He bit so hard that the sword shattered. He then doubled kicked Attuma up the chin, and kicked him in the chest, making him back away. Namor used both hands and pulled the spear out. He grunted in pain, but went back to fight Attuma.

The Atlantean admiral dodged Namor's spear, and leaped forward to try and punch him, but Namor dodged and punched Attuma in the gut. The latter coughed up blood, but it was not enough to take him out. He flipped Namor over, picked up the spear again and tried piercing Namor, but he moved aside and kicked Attuma, knocking him of balance. Namor pulled a dagger from his belt and stabbed Attuma in his thigh. Attuma cried in pain, but then punched Namor, hard. He picked up Namor, headbutt him, kneed him in the gut, and then punched him so hard it sent him into a destroyed warship.

Attuma removed the dagger from his thigh, just in time as Namor came out of the rubble, holding a piece of large metal over his head. He was floating in the air. That's what the wings on his ankles were for. He tossed the metal on Attuma and skydived at him. Attuma came out of the rubble, covered in bruises, but was then caught by Namor, who spun Attuma around and tossed him into the water, and Namor dove after him.

* * *

Back with the doomsday machine, Green Lantern and Tula had found it.

"Damn it. The control panel's been destroyed. And the machine has already begun shaking up Atlantis." Tula said in horror. "I need to go inside and manually shut it down."

"Inside?" John said in disbelief.

"Your ring, can it protect me?" Tula asked.

"We'll find out," John replied and covered Tula with a green aura. The Atlantean teen opened the hatch inside the hot reactor and began crawling in.

* * *

Back outside, Aquaman found himself facing several dozen of Orm's forces. "Aw, crap." He groaned.

"Kill the half bred!" One of them spat and attacked.

Iron-Man was close by, shooting Atlanteans on armored speedboats. He then caught sight of Aquaman fighting several opponents at once. "Now that's just unfair." He commented and flew over to assist the Atlantean king. Shot several Atlanteans with his photon blasts, knocking them out. But then he got tackled by Black Manta.

"This is my fight, Stark! Stay out of it!" Manta spat, and was about to stab Iron-Man in the face, but the latter rose his hand and shot the former in the face. Iron-Man then rose his feet and blasted Manta away by boosting his engine.

While Iron-Man didn't manage to take out all of the soldiers attacking Aquaman, it was enough to even the odds. However, one Atlantean whacked Aquaman with his mace, sending the king flying and landing on the edge of a cliff. The man with the mace attacked again while Aquaman was down, but Aquaman cut him down with ease, only for another to show up with a trident to try and pierce him with, but Aquaman blocked it with his prosthetic sword, keeping him from moving.

Mera grabbed hold of the trident and was able to disarm Orm, and toss him back into the ocean. She turned her attention to shore and saw in horror a soldier wielding an axe about to execute Aquaman. Mera tossed the trident, piercing the man, surprising Aquaman. The man fell dead of the cliff, but Aquaman grabbed hold of his trident, and then used it the pierce the man that had him pinned down.

Mera smiled with relief, but was knocked out of it when Orm resurfaced and attacked again. She dodged him and engaged him in hand to hand combat. Aquaman saw this and was about to go help his wife, but he got tackled by Black Manta. He pressed Aquaman up the wall, scrapping him against the rocks. "Iron-Man won't save you a second time. I sought to that." He told Aquaman.

Sure enough, Iron-Man had been neutralized, as he was lying on the ground with one of Manta's devices on his chest, electrocuting his circuits. "Jarvis, how long before you override this thing?" He asked the AI.

"_Progressing. About two minute and 46 seconds."_ Jarvis replied.

"Too long," Tony replied.

Suddenly Aquaman and Black Manta emerged from the cliff side. Aquaman landed gracefully, as did Black Manta. The latter fired his laser on Aquaman again, but this time the king of Atlantis had something to counter that. Aquaman shot the beam of his trident, which completely overpowered Manta's own laser, and blasted part of his helmet. Black Manta grunted as he fell to the ground. With part of his helmet destroyed, his left eye was now visible. And it was full of hate.

"Give it up, David." Aquaman told him. "You can't win."

David only chuckled and stood up. "Don't you get it? You're the one who can't win!" He spat and pointed out into the ocean, where the massive battle was going on. "Take a good look. Your whole kingdom has engaged in a civil war. And soon Atlantis will be nothing but a pile of rubble. I told you I was gonna destroy everything you loved, and I did just that. Tell me, do you think Orm orchestrated that submarine attack on Atlantis?"

Aquaman's eyes widen in realization. "W-what?"

"Yes," David said, and if his helmet was of, you would see a smug grin on his face. "It was I who operated that submarine. Why do you think it was so easy for a human sub to evade Atlanteans? My technology camouflaged it. I staged that attack. Admittedly, it was just an act out of rage. But then Orm contacted me after you told him you murdered my father, as coincidences would have it. I've been manipulating that buffoon right from the start. When he told me his plan about that machine that can cause earthquakes, I saw the best given opportunity. Not only could I kill you, but also destroy your precious kingdom that you love so much. But oh man. I never would've imagined an all out civil war between these fish heads." He said in mockery as he overlooked the onslaught. He then turned his gaze back to Aquaman who was looking mortified. "So you can do whatever you want. Take me in or kill me right now. It doesn't matter. Orm and his followers will fight to the death if needed. And Atlantis is about to become a memory, along with all its people. And there's not a god damn thing you can do about it."

"Maybe he can't," Iron-Man said as he stood up, having finally the electronic device removed. "But I sure can. Thanks for letting me record your confession." He said and flew off.

"No!" Black Manta cried in frustration.

* * *

Mera kicked Orm so hard, it sent him flying. He was caught by two of his soldiers, as a whole bunch of them gathered, having killed Aquaman's loyalists in the vicinity. Mera found herself completely outnumbered. Orm straightened himself, wiping the blood of his lip.

"Restrain her. If you can, don't kill her. But she gives you no choice, don't hesitate." He told his men and they charged.

Mera looked around her and found a sword in the shallow water. She picked it up and prepared to fight for her life. However, suddenly a hologram of Black Manta and Aquaman appeared between her and them, by Iron-Man.

"_It was I who operated that submarine." _The holograph of David said.

"What is this?!" Orm spat, as he listened carefully.

* * *

Back with Namor, he used his water magic to deliver a whirlpool like punch on Attuma's gut, making the much larger Atlantean spin around in the water, and was sent hurling across the ocean. He emerged out of the water and landed on a reef. He coughed blood as he crawled. He was weak and tired now. Namor emerged from the water and picked up a spear that impaled a dead Atlantean. Attuma tried crawling away, but Namor only walked up to him and impaled him on the back, and the spear went through his chest. Attuma gasped, before dying there on that rock. Namor removed the spear, glaring at his dead enemy.

* * *

Back in the cavern.

"Hurry, Tula!" John shouted. Inside, Tula was turning a leaver with all her might. Finally it budged, and the reactor started to cool down. Soon, the machine shut down entirely. "You did it, kid."

"Nope," Tula replied as she jumped out of the machine, and landed next to John, who now could drop the aura around her. "We did it." She told him with a bright smile.

* * *

Back with Orm, he and his troops had listened to the whole thing. His soldiers were confused. As was Orm, who dropped to his knees.

"W-what? … I-I don't understand." He said as he was totally petrified.

Mera walked past the soldiers and over to Orm, and smacked him across the face, knocking him out of it. "You can think about that later. But right now, tell your army to stand down!" She spat, pointing in the direction of the battle that was still raging on.

Orm looked in that direction. This all happened because he was fooled by a vengeful monster. Who knows how many of his own have died because of his own foolishness. He raised his arm where his communicator was on his armored glove.

"All forces, this is Ocean Master! Stand down! Repeat, stand down!" He practically shouted.

"_What?" _One of his generals spoke in disbelief. _"But your grace…"_

"Don't argue with my orders! Obey them!" Orm spat.

"_U-understood."_

* * *

Pretty soon, the battle slowly, but surely died down. Black Manta watched in bafflement and frustration. Aquaman then told him.

"You should know, David, before I left Atlantis to get here, I had the entire city evacuated." He said, and David spun his head around, looking surprised. "When I figured what your plan was, I decided to be safe rather than sorry. I had the whole city evacuated, which didn't take long. We just had to let water inside the sphere, and my people could just swim their way out. So even if my city is destroyed, my people still lives." He said as he walked over to his enemy. Aquaman raised the trident and pointed the tip at Black Manta's throat. "I should kill you right here," He growled in anger. But then his expression calmed down and he lowered the trident. "But I won't. Violence is a disease. You don't cure a disease by spreading it. I'm taking you in, like you said."

"I don't think so," Black Manta hissed. He whacked the trident aside and activated his jetpack and took off.

Aquaman however noticed the static sparks from his jetpack. "David, wait!" He cried but it was too late. The jetpack partially exploded and he began to spiral out of control. He hit the side of a cliff, where he held on. Aquaman rushed over there and stretched his arm down for David to grab. "Take my hand." He urged.

David only gave him a glare and hissed, "Go to hell," and let go, falling to his doom.

Aquaman could not see if he hit the rocks bellow, because of the waves clouding his descent. He stood back up and looked up to the sky with a solemn expression, letting out a sigh.

* * *

Back in Atlantis, the city did in fact survive the earthquake. However, several buildings had been destroyed, or were cracked. The sphere over the city was also intact, allowing the Atlanteans to remove all the water. The throne room at the palace was also in shambles. Never the less, Aquaman had gathered Orm and his generals there to stand trial. The League was also present, as was Mera, who was back to wearing her royal gown, and holding her son.

"Everything I did, I did for the sake of Atlantis." Orm said in his defense. "I admit that I tried to kill you, brother. But I never told Black Manta to try and kill your son."

"I believe that much." Aquaman said. "But your actions have done a lot of damage to Atlantis and its allies. Because of you, our alliance with the other regions hangs by a thread. And not only that, but the battle in Sicily was broadcast throughout the world. Now humanity sees us as barbarians and savages. It's going to be harder to negotiate with the World Assembly now. But I will not stop suing for peace. And I hope someday brother you will see the errors of your ways." He said sincerely. "Take them away."

As the guards escorted Orm and his followers away, Aquaman said down on his throne, and turned to one of his subjects. He asked, "What's the death toll?"

"We still haven't fully collected all the dead. But the number so far is over 27 000." The female Atlantean replied.

Aquaman looked like he was gonna throw up. He then asked, "And what of Black Manta? Has his body been recovered yet?"

"As a matter of fact, we found a leg stuck in the cliffs. It was attached to a boot that matches the design of his armor. From the looks of it, it's been cut off." The helper replied.

"The there's a chance he's still alive," Superman said.

"No way," John said, skeptically. "The leg has a lot of arteries. He's bled to death at this point."

"Maybe," Diana said. "But we've seen how resourceful he is."

"I've been such a fool," Aquaman suddenly said. "My desperation for peace with the surface world blinded me from the real threat. And it cost me dearly." He said, looking at his prosthetic sword that replaced his left hand.

"Don't blame yourself," John told him. "Maybe we've all misjudged."

"Maybe," Aquaman said, as he stood up and walked over to the enormous window which overlooked the city. "But the only thing I've ever wanted is a lasting peace for my people. But I'm starting to see that my dream of a coexistence with the surface world may be just that. A dream."

"Some dreams are worth fighting for," Diana said. "You still have a handful of support at the UN. It's not much. But it's a start."

"Yeah," Aquaman replied, turning around with an optimistic smile on his face. "I guess it is."

"This may not be much either." Superman said as he walked over to the king. "But we would like for you to become an honorary member of the Justice League." He said, extending his hand.

Aquaman was initially surprised by the offer. But his expression softened and he said, "That is a lot more than I could've asked for. Fighting alongside you all has been my greatest honor. And I look forward to continue doing so." He said and took Superman's hand in his own.

"And so will I," Tula spoke, stepping forward. "Fighting alongside you has made up my mind. I've decided to ask the Teen Titans if I could join them."

"Wow. Just like that?" Garth asked in surprise.

"Absolutely," Tula replied. "I figure I could help show the world that we Atlanteans are truly noble as a superhero, and as an ambassador of good will."

"That is a very noble sentiment, Tula." Aquaman said in agreement. "You, along with Garth and Kaldur are my top students, and the youngest ever to join the royal guard. And you all showed great courage during the battle. You have my permission."

"I lay in a good word for you to Starfire, Tula." Garth said.

"Thanks Garth." She said with sincerity. "But I'm gonna miss the two of you."

"We'll stay in touch," Kaldur told her, before the three hugged each other.

* * *

Soon, the League were on their way, with Tula in the backseat.

"You really don't have to give me a ride," She said. "I could've just swum over to them."

"Nope. We're flying you to the T-Tower. It's the least we can do." Superman told her.

"Are you nervous?" Diana asked.

"Nah," Tula said with confidence. "Garth has told me that the New Teen Titans are wonderful people. And as for humanity, I'm sure they'll get used to an Atlantean living in one of their big cities."

"Uh, don't count your luck." Tony suddenly said. "Look at this."

Tony turned on the TV monitor of the Javelin and on it was a familiar scene, which the others just lived through. It was the part where they had captured David back in New York, and Aquaman admitting he killed Devil Ray.

"You heard it. You saw it folks." Gordon Godfrey said as he appeared on screen. "The so called king of the ocean is a murderer."

Tula was rightfully enraged by what she just saw. "W-what the …? Who does this pathetic little man think he is?!" She spat.

"Every hero's worst nightmare," Tony replied.

John suddenly hit the dashboard in front of him, and cried, "Son of a bitch!"

**FIN**

* * *

**After credit scenes**

In his lair, David had watched the news. Specifically, the Godfrey Show. Despite Aquaman's reputation being tarnished, he couldn't bring a smile to his face. He just held the bandaged wound where his leg once was attached. He held a can of beer in his other hand and chugged it down.

"Drowning your sorrows?" Someone suddenly said, catching David of guard. He spit the beer out and grabbed his gun and aimed at three shadowy figures that had snuck into his lair. "Please, please," The one in the front said, raising his hands. He had a very thick German accent. "Ve're not here to stir trouble."

"Then you came to the wrong place, Adolf." David said, in mockery to the man's accent. But suddenly his gun was covered in an aura and pulled away from him.

"Thank you, fruline Aurora." The man said to the one seemingly having disarmed David. "Now then," The man said as he stepped out of the shadows. "As I said, ve are not here to cause harm. Ve are here with a proposition." As the man came out of the shadow, he was revealed to be wearing a purple mask with a golden halo around his head. "People call me the Baron. Let's talk business, Mr. Kane."

* * *

**Latveria **

Namor was seen walking through a castle that looked like something straight out of an old horror flick. This was Doom's castle. As Namor entered Doom's throne room, he found they were not alone. Queen Bee was also present.

"My cousin will be suspicious if I'm absent for too long. So we're gonna have to keep this short." He told the two.

"Trust me. This will be worth your while." Queen Bee promised.

"What's this all about?" Namor asked/demanded.

"The Justice League are weak," Doom started. "All they do is preserving the status quo instead of leading humanity into the future. It would be foolish to put faith in those who does not do what is necessary to save the world from itself. To create a better tomorrow."

"We exist to make sure the Earth takes its rightful place as the center of the universe." Queen Bee added. "And we need allies. Allies who would not hesitate to cross the line that needs to be crossed. Like you did when you hired Devil Ray to attack that submarine." Namor's eyes widen in shock when she revealed knowing this. He was about to ask how they knew, but she cut him off. "We've got our ways."

"I wish I had never done that," Namor spat. "Because of it, Atlantis was plunged into a civil war, and the damaged done to our kingdom has tipped the balance of our economy."

"You were only trying to protect your people," Doom said as he stepped down from his throne. "Not to worry. If you work with us, we can ensure Atlantis, as well as the rest of the world will shine ever so bright. Together, the three of us could help the world … see The Light."

* * *

**New York**

Steven Strange, the doctor who worked on Aquaman when he was injured, was driving home from work all the while talking on the phone.

"Yeah. Okay. A heart transplant next week. Piece of cake," Steven said with a confident expression. "An appendix?" He said in disbelief and scoffed. "Give that to one of the first years, K?" He told the person on the other line, before he almost hit another car as he went of road. "Wow!" He cried, narrowly avoiding a collision. "Nothing. Some jackass on the road." He said into the phone. "Hey, I can remove a bullet from inside a person's chest, all the while solving the crosswords. I think I can handle talking on the phone and driving." He said with a cocky expression. "You're worrying over nothing. Now, about that lung cancer patient-"

CRASH!

Suddenly, a car hit him on the side when he didn't notice a stop sign. The car spiraled out of control and he went off a bridge.

* * *

**The shawarma joint**

Aquaman tried the shawarma and commented, "This is delicious."

"Really?" Tony asked in disbelief, as he had a cup of coffee instead. "I didn't really like it. Such a shame. For years I've wanted to try that stuff, and I came out disappointed."

"Yeah, well, you gotta be open to try new things." Aquaman reasoned. "Besides, with an all seafood diet, this is a nice change of pace."

"Wish I could've been part of this adventure," Flash said, as she stuffed his face. "I could've taken Orm's weird looking helmet for a souvenir."

"How do you even know what that-?" Aquaman asked, but was cut off when Flash went on.

"So you have the power to swim and talk to fish. That seems like a pretty useless power." Flash commented. As the mother of all coincidences would have it, the small TV in the room was showing a rerun of the big fight in Sicily. Specifically, the part where Aquaman was riding the giant sea monster.

The Atlantean king grabbed Flash's head and adverted it to the TV. "That" He said, pointing at the screen. "is the kind of fish I control. Want me to have Godzilla pay Central City a visit while Tokyo is repairing itself?"

"Godzilla is fictional," Flash told him.

"Are you sure?" Aquaman asked with a threatening tone.

Flash suddenly rose from his seat and said, "I gotta go take a leak." And rushed to the restroom.

"Think you can teach me how to scare him off like that?" Tony asked.

"Nope," Aquaman replied as he pierced one of Flash's shawarma with his prosthetic sword and ate it, making Tony look disgusted. "In all seriousness, thanks for making me an honorary member of the League. I feel like I should've been there during the Imperium Invasion."

"Oh yeah. What were you guys doing during that whole ordeal?" Tony asked.

"Preparing for a possible attack," Aquaman replied. "I thought it would be wiser to keep all my forces close to the city, in case the invaders attacked. Luckily, we seemed to have slipped under their radar." He said and then looked around himself. "Say … why is everyone looking at me like I'm about to murder them all?"

Tony suddenly paled and sweated. "… Uh …" Was all he could utter, and the scene fades to black.


	9. Paradise Lost Part 1

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fan fiction. All of these characters belong to with DC or Marvel comics. Please support the official release.**

**Summary: Diana's sister, Donna Troy, arrives from Themyscira to warn Diana that it has been invaded by the sorcerer Felix Faust, who is set out to unleash an evil older than humanity itself. **

* * *

**The Godfrey Show**

"Well good for the Justice League," Godfrey said dryly as he clapped his hands. Next to him on the screen was an image of Aquaman, with the text 'Murderer joins the League?' written on it. "They've made their first honorary Justice Leaguer. Too bad this so called hero is guilty of murder. Yes, Devil Ray was a villain. He was a pirate and also guilty of murder and probably deserved to die. But he was still a human being. Is it really right to allow Aquaman to get away with this? After all, our so called guardian angels are supposed to be above acting as judge, jury and executioners. And what's worse, the Justice League supports the idea of Atlantis joining the UN after these sea-people waged war in Sicily."

There was a short video from an amateur footage that recorded the great battle between the Atlantean army.

"Not only have Atlantis proven itself to be nothing but a nation of barbaric savages. But their little squabble has destroyed a large part of marine life around Sicily which will disrupt the economy for all the fishing companies. It may take years before they recover from this. And on top of that, corpses keep washing up on the shores, scarring little children. This is the result of getting involved with these unpredictable fish people. And yet the League is siding with them. Our heroes, ladies and gentlemen." He said that last part sarcastically.

"Just a second," He said as he put a finger on his earpiece. After a few moments, he returned his gaze to the audience and said, "We just received report that there's a massive hurricane hitting Greece as we speak. And the League has a member who can control the freaking weather, but nowhere to be found. Typical." He said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

**Athens, Greece **

A huge hurricane swept over Greece. It was a typhoon. The winds were strong enough to rip trees of the ground, signs and posters flew in every direction. Things were so bad that the League had to come in and help. One fire truck went of road, but Superman caught it. Another car spiraled out of control and turned upside down. The door was ripped open by Diana, who helped the driver out.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah," The driver replied. "I thought I could make it back home before the storm escalated. Guess I was wrong."

"Help!" Diana suddenly heard a little girl cry. She spun around and saw the girl, blonde hair and blue eyes, on a tree that was beginning to tilt. "Mommy! Mommy, help!" The girl cried, just as the tree gave into the pressure from the winds, and toppled over. The girl fell of the tree, but Diana caught her.

"I got you little sister," She said to the girl.

"You're not my sister," The girl retorted.

"Cassie!" They heard a woman cry. Diana looked down and saw a blonde by a house, who looked like an older version of the girl. She landed at the front porch and put the girl down.

"Mommy! Mommy!" The girl, Cassie, cried as she rushed over to her mother, jumping into her arms.

"What were you thinking, running off into the storm like that?" The mother asked, with anger and worry in her tone.

"I'm sorry mommy. I just wanted to play." Cassie replied, looking both sad and guilty.

"Don't ever worry me like that ever again. I don't know what your father and I would do if anything ever happened to you." The mother told the girl.

Suddenly, the storm lifted. The clouds cleared, letting sun shine through, and the wind died down completely. This was thanks to the arrival of Thor. He landed next to Diana where Superman also arrived.

"Good to see you Thor. Thanks for putting out the hurricane." Superman commented.

"Tis my pleasure. And I apologize for the late arrival. I was in Australia, putting out a large bushfire when J'onn J'onzz contacted me about the storm." Thor replied.

"Thank you for that," A familiar voice said. They all turned and Diana was surprised to see who it was. Superman and Thor seem to also know who he is. It was Hercules.

"I know you," Superman said. "You're Hercules. Greece's hero."

"I am flattered you think of me as such. But a hero I am not." Hercules replied, solemnly.

"Well, the biggest heroes are the ones who don't think they are heroes." Superman said.

"I have heard of thee. Thou tales reach even the halls of Valhalla." Thor said.

"And what, pray tell, does the Odinson think?" Hercules asked.

"I'm not impressed," Thor said with a hard expression.

Hercules didn't say anything about that. He just turned his attention to Diana, who was giving him a grim look. "Hello Diana." He said.

"You know each other?" Superman asked.

"What're you doing here?" Diana asked, ignoring Superman's question.

"I live here," Hercules retorted.

"Of course you do," Diana said, dryly. She was about to say something else. But then she heard-

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" The girl Diana just saved, cheerfully cried as she rushed over to Hercules and into his arms, much to Diana's complete bafflement.

"There's my little sun and stars," Hercules said, joyfully, as he picked up Cassie and pecked her cheek. "Were you nice to your mother while I was out?" He asked.

"Of course I was," Cassie told him.

"Not quite," The mother said as she walked over to them. "She went outside during the storm, and almost got hurt."

"What?!" Hercules nearly shouted. He looked at his daughter and scolded her. "Cassie, what were you thinking? Are you trying to scare your mother and I to death."

The little girl pouted and said, "I'm sorry daddy. I just wanted to play."

"Well you could always play indoors." Hercules retorted.

"But you've told me I should go out more," Cassie replied, looking confused.

Hercules's eye twitched a little, and he said, "Yes. On sunny calm days. Not during a storm."

"Oh … Should've been more specific." Cassie said, giving her father an innocent smirk.

"You know, you're becoming quite the wise guy." Hercules told her, and turned his gaze to Cassie's mother. "Wonder where you get that from?" He asked, playfully.

"Certainly not from me," The mother said, acting innocent, as she went over to her family. "Now come here, you big lug." She said as she had to stand on her toes to reach up to Hercules to kiss him. Cassie let out a "Yuk" when she saw her parents kiss.

Meanwhile, Diana was just watching in silence. Superman leaned in, arms crossed and asked, "Surprised?"

"You have no idea," Diana replied.

"DIANA!"

All heads turned to the sky, as out of the blue someone crashes on the asphalt. All heroes rush over, as does Hercules, who hands Cassie over to his wife. Diana is shocked when she sees the young woman who just crashed. She almost resembled Diana. But she wore a pitch black uniform that sparkled like stars in the night sky. She was also badly wounded, covered all over in bloody wounds and bruises. And she seems to have lost consciousness.

"That's Donna Troy. One of the founders of the Teen Titans," Superman revealed, looking surprised.

"Donna. Donna!" Diana said, as she gentled started shaking her wounded Amazon sister.

Donna began stirring and slowly opened her eyes. When she saw Diana, her eyes shot open. "Diana!" She cried, grabbing her sister by the shoulders.

"Be still," Diana told her.

"Themyscira," Donna began. "It has come under attack. A sorceress … very powerful." She said as she was beginning to loss conscience again.

Diana looked horrified, and asked, "What about my mother? Donna, my mother. Is she…?" Before Donna could reply, she passed out again. Diana placed two fingers on her neck and said with relief, "She's alive." She then stood up and told the others, "Take care of her. I have to return home."

"We should come with you," Superman offered.

"No," Diana said, sternly. "Bringing you with me to the island would only make everything worse."

"What do you mean?" Thor asked.

"I don't have time to explain," Diana retorted and flew off.

"What was that all about?" Superman wondered.

"Men are not allowed on Themyscira," Hercules explained. "It is there most sacred law. But the way she talked … it's almost as if she's hiding something."

"We can think about that later," Superman said as she picked up Donna and flew to the nearest hospital.

Meanwhile, as Diana was flying, she was hearing voiced in her head.

"_Maim her!" "Skin her alive!" "Burn her at the stake!" "Death is too merciful for her!" "Crush every bone in her body!" "Monster!" "Murderer!" "She's no Amazon!" _

Diana shut her eyes tight as tears threatened to spill. She wiped her eyes and let out a big sigh.

* * *

"Daddy, what just happened?" Cassie asked.

"Nothing to worry about, Cass." Hercules assured her. "There's nothing be afraid of while I'm here."

"That's where you're wrong," A menacing voice said, and Hercules's eyes widen in horror. He spun his head around and saw a giant centaur knocking over some cars that were in his way. "I'd thought those heroes would never leave." He said, smirking sinisterly, showing his sharp and deformed teeth.

"Get inside, both of you." Hercules told his family.

"But daddy." Cassie objected.

"Now!" He spat, not taking his eyes of the centaur.

"Come on, sweetie." The mother said as she carried Cassie away to safety.

"What do you want, Nessus?" Hercules asked, on the defense.

"What? After all these years, that's all you have to say? No 'long time no see?' No 'it's been a while?' No nothing? I am hurt." Nessus said, mockingly.

"Oh, you will be." Hercules told the centaur and attacked.

* * *

Diana soon arrived at her destination. She didn't have to fly for long, as Themyscira is located near the Greek ocean. She went through an invisibility shield of some kind, which shielded a large island. And it was up in flames.

"Oh no," Diana said in horror. She flew to the island where a city rested by the shores. It was in ruins. Fire and debris everywhere. Diana landed and looked around her."Great Hera," She said, and then noticed a couple of figures behind smoke. "Sisters!" She cried as she rushed over. "Philippus! Antaiapy!" She suddenly gasped. For what stood before her were statues, resembling her Amazon sisters. She looked around and she saw hundreds of her petrified sisters. They all looked like they were charging at the same direction, as if they were being attacked. "By the goddesses." She said. She then turned gaze to a large palace and said, "Mother," and flew to the palace.

Inside, she found a throne room, and two more of her sisters petrified. They looked like they were protecting the throne. Or rather the person who sat upon it.

"Mother!" Diana cried and went further in. she did not notice a figure in the corner who was unpetrified.

Diana came upon a very large room which was in total shambles. She looked all over until she came upon another petrified Amazon. This one was not one of her sisters though. But that of Hippolyta. "Mother!" She cried in horror as she rushed over to the statue and grabbed the face of the hardened Amazon, the expression of was hard and defensive. "No," Diana said in despair. "Forgive me. I should've been her to protect you." She said as she fell on her knees, crying. "I should've-" She stopped though when she saw on the shield next to her mother's petrified form, the reflection of a man. Diana grabbed the shield and tossed it at the man, knocking him onto a collapsed pillar. The man was middle aged, looking to about 55 years old, and he was dressed in a blue robe. "Who are you?" Diana demanded, but the man got on the defensive.

He raised his hand and chanted, "Luminos Dactor," and started firing some type magical energy balls at her. Diana however blocked them with her bracelets. She then dodged them, jumping around, showing her incredible agility and athletic skills. She landed behind the pillar, lifted it up and tossed at him, knocking him over. She then rushed him and sucker punched him, knocking him over to the pillar.

She grabbed him by the robes and growled "How dare you defile this sacred place?" She was about to punch him again, but he raised his hand and cried.

"Wait! Harm me and the others will remain as they are. Cold hard stone." He said with a sinister grin.

"Who are you?" Diana demanded.

"My name is Faust. Felix Faust. I'm a humble student of the magic art." The man introduced himself.

"Why did you attack my sisters?" Diana pushed on.

"They left me no choice. I had to defend myself." Faust explained with an innocent, yet fake smile.

Diana picked him up and held him over the floor. "By turning them to stone?" She asked, very skeptically.

"I came here in pursuit of ultimate knowledge. To gain this, I must find the fragments of an ancient sacred relic. The first piece was here on this island." Faust explained.

Diana was skeptical but told him, "Go on."

"I'll make deal with you." Faust offered. "I'll restore your sisters, if you help me get the other fragments."

"Why should I believe you?" Diana asked.

Faust then summoned an artifact in his hand with his magic. the artifact had a picture of a gorgon's face on it. "A small demonstration." He said and aimed the artifact at the petrified Hippolyta. "Ravis Vital." He chanted and the gorgon's eyes started glowing and its snakes slithering.

Hippolyta was then almost instantly reverted back to flesh and blood. She gasped and fell on her knees. Diana was by her side almost immediately. "Mother!" She cried.

"Diana," Hippolyta said, looking relieved. "I see Donna found you."

"I am so sorry mother," Diana said, sincerely.

"Oh, what a touching reunion." Faust said, mockingly.

"The intruder," Hippolyta said in alarm. She rose to her feet and charged him. "We must stop him. We must-!"

"Petro fatiste." Faust chanted and suddenly Hippolyta fell. Diana grabbed her, but she was already being turned to stone.

"Monster!" Diana spat and rushed him. "Give me that!" She demanded, attempting to take the artifact, but it disappeared from Faust's hand.

"I need your answer," Was all Faust said. "Will you help me?"

Diana wanted to punch him so bad, right there on the spot. But then she looked back at her petrified mother, and realized there wasn't much she could do about it. She had no choice.

"What kind of a man are you?" She asked.

"A practical one," He replied as he summoned a large hourglass and turned it to let the sand run. "You have 24 hours to find the other relics. Otherwise your precious mother will remain like this forever." He told her.

"And where do I find these relics?" Diana asked.

Faust picks a couple of gems from his pocket. "These gems are attuned to the mystic vibrations of each fragment. They will lead the way." He said and handed them over to Diana.

"Heed my warning," She told him. "If you break your promise, no magic in the universe will protect you from me." She promised him and left.

After she was gone, Faust spoke. "She's a feisty one, isn't she?"

"Takes after her mother," A female voice spoke from the shadows. Out of the shadow, the woman appeared. She had a slender and slick form. Almost like a snake. Her figure was pitch black, as was her hair. But not her face down to her shoulder, which were grey. And she had yellow eyes with red irises.

"Do you think she can do it?" Faust asked.

"In man's world, she's called Wonder Woman." The mysterious female said. "Let's see what that title is worth."

"Indeed." Faust replied and then silence fell upon them, with only the sound of creaking fire being heard. Faust just stood there, looking into the sky.

The woman floated in the air, lying down as if she was on the floor. She sighed and said, "Well, I'm bored. Wanna pass time and hear a story?" She asked.

"Does it look like my naptime?" Faust asked, sarcastically.

"Oh, but just listen." The mysterious creature said as she floated in front of him. "It's about our little delivery girl."

"Think I'll pass," Faust said, waving her of.

"Yeah no," The woman said, not having any of it. "Might as well sit down. Because I won't stop nagging you."

Faust sighed. "Precede, Lady Eris." He said in annoyance, revealing her name.

Eris smiled and began telling her tale.

Cut to a flashback, it shows Themyscira before the attack.

The island of Themyscira was a peaceful and prosperous country with beautiful cities and lands. All was perfect. All except for the queen, Hippolyta. The queen had made a home for her people, safe from man's cruel world. But she was not happy. For she desired a child. Every night, she would walk the beaches of the island and craft a baby out of sand. And to the sculpture, she would sing a sweet and haunting lullaby.

"Higher than mountains and deep as the sea. That's how my love for you will always be." Hippolyta sang, displaying a most beautiful singing voice. "Wherever you go, if you're near, or you're far, I will love you wherever you are."

Her song reached the ears of mermaids who were so enchanted by her voice, that they caught it in their magic seashell and presented it to Poseidon. Who looked like an older version of Aquaman. Poseidon then let the other gods hear Hippolyta's singing, and they were so moved by her singing that the next time Hippolyta sculptured a baby in the sand, they would rain silver and gold tears upon the sculpture. Suddenly, the sand disappeared and in transformed into flesh and blood. In place of a sand sculpture was now a living breathing baby, crying loudly. The Amazon queen couldn't believe the little miracle before her. She snapped out of her surprised state and gathered the infant in her arm. As soon as the baby felt the warmth of her mother, she stopped crying.

And so Hippolyta started crying instead. She was so overjoyed that she wept tears of joy. She then rushed back to the palace to introduced the newborn to the other amazons. "My sisters! Look. The gods have blessed me with a child."

The other Amazons were overjoyed to have a child to care for. When one Amazon asked what her name was. "Diana." Hippolyta said, affectionately. "Princess of the Amazons. My little sun and stars." She said as she gazed upon the sleeping infant, adoring the angelic face.

As time passed, Diana grew from adorable baby to lovely girl as if it was overnight. The tears of the gods had gifted Diana with beauty, strength and wondrous powers. She mesmerized all who met her. And because of that, no one ever told her "no." And for that, she grew up spoiled. She became arrogant and selfish. But she also became strong, adventurous and brave.

"Oh no! Princess, don't do that!" One of Diana's maids cried as Diana was seen walking on the rampart over the cliffs by the ocean.

"Or what?" Diana dared. "You're gonna punish me?"

"Oh, of course not, princess." The maid said, sheepishly. "But that's dangerous what you are doing."

"Dangerous?" Diana asked, playfully. "Kind of like this," She said and then she jumped.

"Oh sweet Hera!" The Amazon maid cried as she rushed the rampart and looked down.

Diana intended to dive into the ocean. But all of a sudden, she stopped. She opened her eyes and were mere inches from the water. She realized something extraordinary. She was flying.

Years later, a teenage looking Diana was seen sparing with a fellow Amazon. Philippus, one of the most experienced and skilled Amazons of all. Despite Diana having been doted upon from birth, the Amazon drill instructor held nothing back against Diana, as she outmaneuvered her and overpowered her in sword fight.

"You keep doubting yourself, Diana." Philippus told the princess.

"No I don't." Diana spat back.

"Yes you do," Philippus said, mockingly.

"No, I don't!" Diana spat and attacked in anger. But this caused Philippus to easily overpower her. She disarmed Diana and pushed her to the ground.

"Lesson number one, never attack in blind rage." Philippus told her, as she pinned her down with her wooden sword. "When you're unable to see what is in front of you, your enemies will take full advantage of it." She pulled the training sword back and said, "Get up and try again."

And Diana did just that. She kept getting back up, again and again, no matter how many times she fell. As time passed, she excelled at her training, proving to be gifted in the art of combat. And as she grew stronger, she became intrigued with the stories about monsters living on the island. So she set out and began rounding up the various creatures that disturbed the peace on Themyscira. She battled many beasts and reclaimed long hidden magical treasures. And for that, she became a hero in the eyes of her sisters. The other Amazons fell over each other, trying to win over the favor of the princess. All wanted to impress Diana. All except for one.

Her name was Alethea. A humble stable head whom tended the queen's horses. Unlike her sisters, Alethea never appeared impressed by Diana. She never once tried to gain Diana's love and respect. And Diana didn't like this lack of attention. So, the princess would go the stables everyday in an effort to impress Alethea with her treasures and tales of her adventures. But Alethea would just act as if Diana was not there. Finally, out of frustration, Diana asked Alethea.

"Sister! Why do you not bow to me?!"

Alethea replied, "I'm simply not as easily impressed as my sisters."

"Am I not brave?" Diana asked, looking baffled. "I have ventured into the caves at the very center of the island. There I encountered numerous beasts and monsters and captured them all single handily, imprisoning them in the Silver Serpent Horn."

Alethea replied, "Indeed your adventures are one of legend. But I am not moved by those who do heroic deeds out of attention and glory. I am impressed by a person's honesty, humbleness and kindness. You're mother have all these traits. She's only ever fought when she needed to. And she never bragged about it. That is true courage and strength."

Hearing all of this, Diana boastfully replied, "Then I shall prove to you I posses more of those traits than any other Amazon."

With that said, Diana set out on what she considered her most difficult task yet. To prove herself to the stable head. Every day she would go to the stables and help Alethea with the horses. But nothing she did impressed the girl. Time passed, and soon the Amazons prepared for the commemoration of warriors. It is here that they compete in physical skills in arts of war. This was to remember the battles that they had fought in, to remind how they should be grateful for the peace they fought long hard to obtain. Each contestant anonymously, so in case an Amazon fought a loved one, there would be no distractions. This gave Diana and idea.

"If I can become the Champion of the Amazons, surely that will prove to Alethea I am worthy of her love and respect," Diana then snapped and looked around her. "I gotta stop talking to myself." She said, dryly.

The flashback ends, and it cuts back to present day, with Faust lying on the floor, resting his head on the palm of his head, and yawning.

"I'm actually more bored now than I would've been if we had just waited," He said, annoyingly.

"Oh, just hear me out. I'm about to get to the best part. The pay off will be huge." Eris said with a wide grin.

* * *

As Wonder Woman was flying, she put her hand on the earpiece in her right ear and spoke. "Batman, its Diana. I need you to do a background check on a man named Felix Faust. He's some kind of sorcerer."

From the Batcave, Batman look suspicious and asked, "Care to tell me what this is all about?"

Suddenly, Diana noticed one of the gems on her belt began glowing. "Sorry. I gotta go. Let me know if you've found anything." She said and broke radio contact.

Back in Batcave, Batman spoke to his computer and said, "Computer, activate the tracking beacon on Wonder Woman's earpiece."

* * *

**Greece **

Hercules and Nessus threw their rights at each other. Their fists collided, which sent them backing, scrapping the asphalt. Nessus charged Hercules, who grabbed two cars on either side of him. Once Nessus was close enough, he hits both cars onto Nessus on either side, sandwiching him between the cars. Nessus only pushed the cars aside, raised his front legs and kicked Hercules, sending him flying.

The centaur chuckled and said, "The rumors were true. You've gotten soft." He then rips a lamppost of the ground and charge at Hercules. He swings at the demigod, who gracefully dodges each swing. "What're you trying to pretend to be? Some kind of hero, like the legends lie about? Is that what you really think you are?" Nessus asked. "Tell me something. What if the people in your life knew who you really were? The crimes you've committed. Do you think you can flee from any of them? If the whole world found out about the things you've done, they would think you're more of a monster than the likes of me!" He spat and took another swing at Hercules, but the latter raised his arm to block it. The lamppost bended upon impact.

"I forgot how much you love to babble." Hercules said and jumped up to Nessus's level and sucker punched him in the face. He then brought both fists down on Nessus's head so hard it nearly cracked his teeth from gritting too hard. Hercules then grabbed Nessus and tossed him across the streets, until he hit a buss full of people. He grinned as he picked the buss up and prepared to toss it. "Nessus, don't!" Hercules cried but Nessus was merciless. He tossed the buss and all the people screamed in terror. Luckily Hercules grabbed the buss without anyone getting harmed. This was what Nessus hoped for. The bus was just a distraction. The centaur ran in another direction while Hercules was putting the buss down, which Hercules noticed. "No," He said in fright.

Inside his home, Cassie and Hercules wife were watching from the window and now noticed the stampeding centaur coming at them. The mother suddenly gasped.

"Cassie, get down!" She cried as she jumped out of the way, holding Cassie as the two hit the floor.

"Cassie! Helena!" Hercules shouted as she rushed to his house. But it was too late. Nessus came out of the house, holding Hercules's wife, Helena, in one hand, and Cassie in the other by her right arm. "Let them go you monster!" Hercules growled.

"I'm holding the cards now, half breed." Nessus said, sinisterly. "Now unless you want to see your wife split in two and your beautiful daughter's head crushed like an egg, you will do as I say."

"You let go of my mommy, you big meanie, or I'm gonna deck you in the snot!" Cassie warned him, but the centaur laughed arrogantly.

He lifted Cassie up to his level. "Take your best shot." He dared.

"Alright buster. You asked for it." Cassie said. She blew on her left fist and then…

POW!

Nessus was hit so hard in the nose by the girl's tiny little fist, it sent him backing, and letting go of both Helena and Cassie. The girl landed gracefully on her feet and caught her mother.

"I got you, mommy." She said, giving her a bright smile.

"Thanks pumpkin." Helena said as she stood on her own two feet.

"You little bitch!" Nessus spat, holding his bleeding nose. "You broke my nose!"

"That was just my left. I'll gladly give you ole righty as well." Cassie threatened as she took a goofy looking fighting pose.

"Easy now, little wonder girl." Hercules said as he gently put his massive hand over his daughter's tiny head. "Daddy will take care of the rest. Look after mommy." He said as he stood protectively in front of his family.

"You bet," Cassie assured her father with a toothy grin.

Nessus only laughed and said, "And how were you planning on doing that? Don't forget, it is prophesized that I will kill you!" He spat and threw his fist at Hercules, but the latter easily blocked it with the palm of his hand, much to the centaur's shock.

"Prophesizes can be misleading." He told the centaur and began punching him mercilessly through the house, until they got to the other side to the backyard. "Here're the mistakes you made, Nessie." Hercules told Nessus. "You attacked me," (Pow) he punched the centaur. "You put innocent lives in danger." (Pow) another punch. "You threatened my wife." (Pow) "You threatened my daughter." (Pow) "And you called her a B-(POW!) The last punch was so loud that it muffled out the last part, and sent Nessus flying into the air.

"Awesome!" Cassie cried in overexcitement, as she watched Nessus take to the air.

The centaur came crashing down, hitting the asphalt, hard. He rose up, but was staggering. "This doesn't make any sense." He said in disbelief. "It was foreseen that I was going to kill Hercules." He said as he dropped to his knees.

"Well, like your intelligence, you shouldn't take oracles too seriously." Hercules told Nessus before delivering a final blow that knocked him out.

"Alright!" Cassie cheered as she rushed over and jumped into her father's arms. "You're the greatest hero ever, daddy." She cheerfully said.

"I'm not a hero, Cassie." Hercules told her.

"Yes you are. Why do you always say that?" Cassie asked, looking confused.

Hercules was unsure how to answer that. But he did say, "Daddy did some … bad things when he was younger."

"So?" Cassie asked. "Everyone's done something bad sometime." She argued.

"Cassie, that's enough." Helena said as she took her from Hercules's arms. "Daddy doesn't like to talk about it."

"Oh," Cassie said and looked back to Hercules. "I'm sorry daddy."

"Its okay, Cass." Hercules assured her. "Our house's been demolished. You girls head over to Auntie Claire." He told them before walking away.

"Where are you going?" Helena asked.

"Themyscira came under attack and now I'm suddenly attacked by a foe I haven't seen for the past 2000 years?" Hercules explained. "I fear something big is at work here. And I intend to find out what." He told them and leaped into the air, jumping from building to building.

* * *

The gem had lead Diana back to the mainland. More specifically, to a museum. She passed by a work of art she seemed to have recognized, commented on the artist and moved on.

What she was looking for was in an urn on a pedestal. She karate chopped the urn, cutting it in half, revealing a piece of relic made from stone. However, this seems to have caused a nearby giant statue of roman design, come to like as it slowly turned its head to Diana.

"Why would Faust want this?" She wondered. She then had a look of realization and commented, "You're talking to yourself Diana." Suddenly the ground started shaking. She spun around and saw the giant statue that had come to life. "Great Gaia!" Diana cried out in total shock.

The statue drew its sword and swung at Diana. She dodged it by flying, but the statue swung its sword to the side, hitting Diana, as she blocks the sword with her bracelets. She was sent flying into a few exhibits and the statue advanced on her. It stood over her and tried stomping her. But Diana was able to push it back with her immense strength.

Meanwhile, in the background was the night janitor. And old man with shades and a mustache. He hadn't noticed what was going on because he had his back turned on the action, while listening to music, doing a bit of dancing while mopping the floor. The living statue tossed a pillar at Diana, but she dodged but now it went for the janitor. Luckily, Diana was quick enough to catch it with her lasso and toss it back at the statue.

The statue took another swing at Diana, but she dodged the sword and countered with a punch to the jaw. The statue swung its sword again, this time hitting her to the floor. Diana however began pushing the sword back and came out of the dust cloud.

"I am Diana! Princess of the Amazons! And I will not be denied!" She cried and pushed with enough force to make the statue stagger. Diana attacked and punched with all her might. Eventually the statue has been reduced to a pile of rubble. Diana looked at the relic on her belt and was relieved to see it was still intact.

"Diana!"

The princess looked up to the glass ceiling and saw Superman, Thor and Donna, the latter of whom was covered in bandages.

"What do you think you are doing?" Superman asked.

"This isn't any of your concern." Diana told them.

"On the contrary," Donna said, "if this is about what happened in Themyscira, then it's very much my concern as well." She said, arms crossed, with an as a matter of fact attitude.

"And let's not forget, when ones friends destroys museums, it also becomes a concern." Thor pointed out, just before some rubble fell close by.

"J'onn and Flash are on their way over here. When they get here, you're going to explain what's going on." Superman firmly told Diana, who could only look down in defeat.

Once the other two arrived, Flash was surprised to see who was with them.

"Donna?" He said in disbelief.

"Good to see you, Kid." Donna said with a sincere smile.

"I'm not Kid Flash anymore," Flash told her. "But yeah. It's great seeing you again to, Wonder Chick." He said, using a nickname.

"Somehow, I keep forgetting you were a founding member of the Teen Titans along with Donna." Diana said.

"Hate to break this reunion, but Diana has some explaining to do." Superman told everyone.

"Right," Diana retorted and began explaining the situation. When she was done, Donna was looking mighty shocked.

"And you just decided to do what Faust says?" She spat in disbelief. "You really think he's going to keep his promise?"

"I don't believe him for a second. But what choice do I have?" Diana pointed out.

"I say we go back to that island and give that would be sorcerer a roundhouse." Flash suggested.

"Flash, you know men aren't allowed on Themyscira." Donna told him.

"That didn't stop this Voldemort wannabe." Flash retorted.

"Flash," Donna said, giving him a stern look, and he backed down.

"I also gave my word that I would find the other relics," Diana went on.

"I'm afraid that leaves us with only one option," J'onn said and Diana looked like she was prepared to be disappointed. But then J'onn, Superman and Thor all smiled as J'onn said, "We're going to have to help you."

Diana gave an appreciating smile. Donna also grinned and she said to Diana, "I keep telling our sisters that there are a lot of noble men in man's world. But they just won't listen."

* * *

So they split up into three groups. J'onn and Flash goes to South America, Superman and Thor heads for India, and Diana and Donna to a temple somewhere in Greece.

"So Diana," Donna said. "Have you told the other Justice Leaguers about … you know … that thing?"

Diana turned to her sister and told her, "Donna, please! Let's focus on the mission." She said, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"Right. Sorry." Donna apologized. Pretty soon, the two found a giant maze, and instantly realized where they were. "Are the ancient stories usually true?" Donna asked.

"Usually," Diana replied. "But don't worry. The minotaur was slain thousands of years ago." She assured her. Diana holds the glowing gem up and deduced that the relic was in the center of this labyrinth. "Come on."

"It's not just the minotaur I'm concerned about," Donna admitted. "This is the Temple of Pasiphae."

"Yes," Diana replied.

"That means this is also the location of the Pasiphae's fountain," Donna added in realization.

"Indeed," Diana said as they reached the center of the maze where there was in fact a fountain. "Are you curious if the stories are true?" She asked her sister.

"No," Donna replied. "Just that history is a favorite subject of mine."

Diana went over to the fountain and said, "Be prepared. When I got the ancient relic back at the museum, I was attacked by a magic spell that acted as a safeguard for it. I have no doubt the same goes here."

"Got it," Donna replied.

Diana hunched down and held the gem closer to the floor in front of the fountain, as the gem glows brighter. She punches through the concrete floor and pulls out another urn.

"So what will we do once we've collected all items? We both know Faust will double cross us." Donna pointed out.

"We'll deal with that once it comes to it," Diana said, and picked out the relic in the urn. But then…

SMASH!

Both women turned and saw a massive creature ram through the brick wall of the maze. It came out of the dust, and sure enough, it was a minotaur.

"Must stop intruder!" The minotaur said.

"I think Thesus may have lied about his adventure." Donna commented.

"He's only one. And there are two of us. We can take him." Diana said but then, the ground shook. Out of the concrete floor emerged several heads which resembled a mix between snakes and piranhas. They were all attached to the body blue scaled woman in place of her legs. "That's the Scylla!" Diana cried. "I don't understand. I thought the minotaur was the protector of the relic."

"I think I get it," Donna replied. "The Scylla protects the relic. And the minotaur protects his mother's fountain."

"That makes sense," Diana commented, and just like that, the Scylla attacked, as Diana narrowly avoided getting bitten by the serpents.

"Diana!" Donna cried but gets punched by the minotaur, sending her flying.

"Must stop intruders," The minotaur repeated.

Donna came out of the rubble, stretched her neck, making a cracking noise. She then flew over and tackled the minotaur, pushing him back and through the stone walls, while the minotaur continually punches her back.

The Scylla keeps trying to bit Diana with her serpents but the latter dodges each of them thanks to her reflexes.

* * *

**India **

Superman and Thor found themselves in a mall somewhere in India.

"It's like a temple," Thor commented as he gazed at the giant inner complex.

"Yes. For those who worship their credit card." Superman replied, jokingly.

As they were walking, Thor looked at some mannequin at a clothing store. "Mortals have the strangest taste in clothing."

"You should see some of the fashion show they put on." Superman commented. He then used his x-ray vision to scan for the relic. He found it buried deep under the building. "Found it," He said and began spinning like a human drill and dug his way underground. He returned seconds later with the relic in hand.

"Someone went through extreme lengths to make sure these relics were never found. What are they trying to hide?" Thor wondered.

"I don't know," Superman replied as he opened the lid to the urn to pick out the relic, but then there was big bright flash of light. The two heroes were blinded by it, but recovered quickly. "Thor!" Superman cried but then his eyes widen in shock. Standing before him was a demon with grey scales, razor sharp teeth, large yellow eyes, claws as long as fingers, spikes on the back and legs shaped like a bird's. Most notably, in its hands was a large mace.

"Superman!" Thor cried but he looked equally surprised. "By Odin's beard," He said as before him stood a monster. A demonic creature with razor sharp fangs and talons, red eyes and bat like wings. Thor took a battle pose, readying his hammer. "Who are you?!" He demanded. "What've done with Superman?! Answer me monster!" When there was no answer and only grunting and growling, Thor acted on his impulse. "So be it," And tossed his hammer hitting the creature in the head.

Superman felt to impact of the mace that just hit his head. He put his hand on his forehead and commented, "Magic." He then went over to the creature at super speed and punched it, sending it flying across the mall. The demon positioned itself in the air, raised its mace and shot lightning at Superman, knocking him into a book store. Thor landed in front of the book store, but got shot by some form of laser coming from the demon's mouth. Of course that laser was coming from Superman's eyes, but the illusion made Thor see otherwise.

* * *

**Midway City**

While everyone else were fighting for their lives, at a university in Midway City, there was another storm occurring. An elderly man was seen rushing over to the university, as his umbrella was ruined by the wind. When he reached the door, he began picking out his keys from his pocket, he heard someone say.

"Professor Earlic?"

"No conferences without an appointment," The professor said, not turning his head. "See my secretary to-"

But then there was a flash from the lightning, which revealed a bat like shadow. The professor let out a fearful cry and turned around when he was confronted by Batman. "Tell me about Faust." Batman said/demanded.

* * *

**Greece **

Back in the maze, Donna demonstrated great fighting skills as when the minotaur tried to punch her, she blocked it, then kicked him on his bull like leg, bringing him down on one knee. She then grabbed his head and rammed it repeatedly into a stone pillar, until the minotaur elbowed her in the gut, knocking the air out of her. He then grabbed her head and pulled her over him and tossed her onto the ground. He threw his fist at her face, but she rolled out of the way so he punched the floor instead. She got back up, blocked the minotaur's next blow and twisted his arm, causing him to cry out in pain. Donna landed several good hits, until the minotaur headbutts her, sending her flying through a wall.

Donna held her head, which was completely bruised, and she cried out, "Ow! How thick headed is this guy?" She wondered. But then she said, "Oh fuck me." As she was then tackled by the minotaur, who came at her like a runaway train.

* * *

**India**

Back with Thor and Superman …

"Have at thee!" Thor shouted as he brought down his lightning powered hammer down on Superman's head. He swung the hammer up again, striking Superman across the chin. Thor swung the hammer again, but this time Superman blocked it and sucker punched Thor, sending him flying.

Superman was looking suspicious at his opponent. "You shoot lightning from your weapon like my friend does." He told the demon. "Tell me who you are! Or rather, tell me what you did to Thor." He demanded as he approached the creature.

But with the two being under an illusion spell, neither of them could see nor even hear that they were fighting each other. Thor then smashed the floor with his Mjolnir, destroying the ground beneath Superman's feet, but the Man of Steel took to the air. Thor only tackled him, hitting him in the gut with the hammer, and knocking Superman into a stone wall. Superman punched Thor again, sending him into a car. Superman came out of the hole while Thor picked up the car and tossed it at him. Thor then shot lightning on the car when it was right in front of Superman, causing it to explode and sent Superman across the mall.

* * *

**Greece**

The minotaur grabbed Donna by the throat and rammed her into the floor. He then begins punching her, while repeating, "Must. Stop. Intruder."

Donna grabbed hold of the minotaur's massive arm and wrapped her legs around it. "Yeah. I heard you the first time." She said in annoyance. The minotaur then began ramming Donna onto the ground, over and over, until she let go. He grabbed her leg and whacked her against the wall, a pillar and finally the floor. The minotaur then began choking her.

"Must stop intruder," He said again.

Donna slipped her hands between the minotaur's arms, in front of her face and forced the arms aside, getting him to release her. She then knees him in the gut, knocking the air out of her. She follows up by punching him three times on the face, pushing him back. The minotaur attacks again, only for Donna to block his swing, hit the shoulder, and kick him up the chin. But he was not giving up. He attacked again, which had Donna lose her patience. She used all her strength when she delivered one final uppercut, sending him flying across the long corridor and into the wall at the end.

Donna panted, and jerked her aching fist. "What would Wally say? Hard nut to crack?" She asked, jokingly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Diana finished the Scylla with one final blow, knocking it out.

"Diana," She heard Donna, as she returned. She was surprised when she saw the Scylla on the ground, unconscious, and Diana completely unscathed. "You mean … you won without getting so much as a scratch?" She asked, as she herself was covered in bruises.

"I did," Diana replied, plain and simple, and went over to pick up the relic.

Meanwhile, Donna thought to herself, 'And that's why I'm Wonder Girl instead.'

"We've wasted enough time. Let's go." Diana said, but then there was another smash through the wall, as the minotaur was back.

"Oh, come on!" Donna cried in frustration.

"Must stop intruder," The minotaur said as he advanced on the two, clearly exhausted from fighting.

"I've just about had enough of you," Donna said as she was preparing to attack, but Diana raised her hand, stopping her.

"Wait Donna." She said as she found something suspicious about the minotaur's behavior.

"Must stop intruder. Must stop intruder. Must stop intruder." The minotaur kept on chanting.

Diana thought back to what Donna said before and looked back at the fountain. She grabbed a stone pillar, lifted it up and used it to destroy the fountain. The minotaur stopped and dropped on his knee. His blood red eyes stopped glowing. Diana flew over to him, putting her hand gently on his shoulders.

"Peace, friend." She said. "There is nothing left for you to protect."

"You," The minotaur said. "You freed me. What is your name?" He asked.

Diana rose to her feet, while the minotaur remained kneeling. She replied, "Diana of Themyscira."

"An Amazon," The minotaur said with a sense of pride. He bowed his head and said, "I pledge my life to you, Diana of Themyscira."

Diana gave him a heartfelt smile and said, "And I will shelter and protect you for all of my days … uh … Forgive me. I forgot to ask your name." She said, feeling rather embarrassed.

"My … mother never gave me a name." The minotaur revealed.

"How about … Ferdinand?" Donna suggested, though it was more of a joke.

"Hm," The minotaur said, looking thoughtful. "An excellent name," He said sincerely.

"Then rise, Ferdinand." Diana said, and the newly named minotaur did just that.

"So, Ferdinand." Donna said as she went over to the two, carrying the relic. "You wouldn't happen to know why this was buried here, would you?" She asked, as she handed the relic over to him.

"I do not know," Ferdinand replied. "This relic is older than I am, I can tell."

"Great," Donna said, crossing her arms. "Is there anyone who knows anything about these damn things?"

As if he had heard her, Batman contacted Diana via the earpiece. "Yes, Batman?"

* * *

**India**

Superman punched Thor into a store that was selling mirrors. He flew over and picked up Thor by the throat and said, "For the last time, where is-?" Superman suddenly gasped when he noticed in the mirrors, where the reflection showed him holding up the thunder god.

"Superman?"

The Man of Steel looked up and saw to his horror that he had indeed been fighting his colleague this whole time. "Thor," He said and gently put his friend down. Thor laid down to rest, with Superman saying, "I'm so sorry."

"What kind of powers have we unleashed?" Thor asked.

* * *

**Themyscira **

Eris had finished her story and Faust's jaw was hanging. He was in complete awe. But then he burst out laughing. "That is just priceless!" He said and laughed hard. "What a dumb bitch! Oh, I can't wait until she comes back and I can rub this all in her face."

"Just don't take your sweet time. If you mock her for too long, then she'll get wise and try to ruin our plans. And I have not waited thousands of years to see the return of the father of the gods."

"I'll make sure our plan succeeds. As long as I get what I want." Faust replied.

"Oh, you will get what you deserve, my mortal friend. You will get what you deserve." Eris said, while grinning.

* * *

**A.N. First off, I'm sorry if I got any names wrong. I looked them up and couldn't find an accuracy of these names. But I hope you all liked this chapter. Look forward to the next part.**

**Trivia – I have mixed the DCAU with the movie Wonder Woman: Bloodlines and the novel Wonder Woman: The True Amazon. If anyone's read that novel, you all know what's to come. But please, do not leave any spoilers in the comment section for those who have not read it. It's an engaging read, which I highly recommend. **


	10. Paradise Lost Part 2

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fan fiction. All of these characters belong to with DC or Marvel comics. Please support the official release.**

**Summary: The League figures out that Faust plans to open the Gates of Tartarus, where the titan king Cronus. Meanwhile, Hercules seek aid from the last person he want's to speak to. Zeus.**

* * *

Superman helped Thor up and said, "I hope I didn't hurt you too much."

"I admit, I've always wanted to spar with you." Thor said, before stretching his neck, making a cracking noise. "But what is it you mortals say? When you wish to a star, careful what you say?"

Superman stared at Thor for a bit before replying, "Yeah. That's how it's said."

The two went back to where they started the fight after falling under the influence of the spell. Thor picked up the relic and said, "Strange forces are at work here."

"You'd think I be used to it by now. But you never really do." Superman commented, and then the two received a message on the come link.

"_Superman, Thor, its Diana. Batman has found some information on Faust."_

* * *

**Crete **

Hercules is seen climbing a mountain somewhere in Crete. He was very high up, but it didn't scare him. Even if he falls, he could easily survive it. When he reached the top he found a set of three statues of beautiful women.

"Right where I left you," He said, ominously. He went over to them and said, "They look so peaceful." And then he pushed the statues, knocking them to the rocky floor. However, they didn't shatter. Instead it was shell that shattered, revealing three young women wearing ancient Greek dresses.

"You will pay a thousand hells for that, mortal!" One of them cried as she drew a dagger but stopped when she saw who it was towering over them. "You?" She said in shock.

"Hello Clotho, Lachesis, Atropos." Hercules said to the three girls.

"Why'd you wake us up?" Atropos of them asked as they all stood up. "I was having a wonderful dream."

"You've all slept for 2000 years," Hercules retorted. "And I need your help."

"2000 years?" Lachesis asked. "No wonder we're so tired. We hardly got a nap."

"I wonder if humanity has destroyed itself already." Clotho said, and then her eyes glowed for a moment before returning to normal. "Nope. Humanity is larger in numbers than ever before. And crazier too."

"Girls!" Hercules snapped. "I need you to look into the future for me."

"I thought you didn't take our visions seriously." Clotho said, crossing her arms.

"After all, the future is in constant motion." Atropos added.

"Every little action, from a butterfly's flapping wings to a devastating earthquake could change any vision we've had." Lachesis said.

"Yes, but a lot of times, your visions have come true." Hercules said in frustration. "There have been a lot of things going on lately that doesn't make sense. It feels like a clam before the storm kind of thing. Something big is about to happen. I can feel it. I need you to show me the future."

"And why would we do that?" Atropos asked, raising an eyebrow. But then Hercules grabs her by the throat, and suddenly she wasn't very cocky anymore. "Okay. That's a good reason." She was barely able to say as she pries herself free. She coughed a little, rubbing her throat. "You still have a temper, you know?" She said and then put a finger on Hercules's forehead.

In a flash, Hercules found himself in a wasteland. Ruins, fire and corpses everywhere. Most notably was the dead Justice League. The only one standing was shadowy figure. A tall muscular man, who put the head of an old man with white hair and white beard on a spike, which greatly shocked Hercules. The figure before him turned and all he could see was eyes that were mad and full of hate.

And then the vision ended, and Hercules was horrified by what he had just seen. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Atropos asked.

"You know what I mean!" Hercules spat in anger. "You showed it to me. A future where my father has been beheaded and his head put on a pike. What kind of a monster could be so strong as to be able to do that to Zeus? Not even Odin of Asgard could do that."

"Relax," Atropos replied. "It's just a potential future, remember."

"But it could very well happen." Hercules said, growing ever more frustrated.

"Sure. It is the most likely case scenario at the moment." Lechesis replied.

"Would you just tell me already who that person was that I saw?!" He spat.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Clotho asked. "Who's the one person Zeus would stand no chance against? The one guy he actually fears?"

With that said, Hercules's eyes widen in horror and realization. He spun around and began running, leaping of the edge of the mountain.

"Aw, he didn't even say goodbye." Lechesis said, looking disappointed.

"Should we have told him about the other all powerful beings that will come to earth in the near future?" Clotho asked.

"Nah," Atropos replied, shaking her head. "Where's the fun with spoilers?" She asked. "So girls, should we go back to sleep?" She asked.

"How about we screw around with mortals for a few years first and see where we're at?" Lechesis asked.

"Sounds like fun," Atropos replied with a grin.

* * *

**Midway City**

The League regrouped at an apartment. Faust's home to be exact. When they got back, the others were surprised that Diana and Donna had brought with them a new friend.

"Is that what I think it is?" Flash asked, looking at the half man half bull behind Diana and Donna.

"He, Flash. Not an it." Diana corrected.

"You must be the Justice League. My name is Ferdinand," The minotaur said, putting his fist to his chest and bowing his head. "It is an honor to meet you."

"The actual minotaur. Now I've seen everything." Superman commented.

"That is a common misunderstanding," Ferdinand said. "I am not the minotaur from the story. I'm not even an actual minotaur. My brother is from Minos, which is why he's called the minotaur. I'm from Kithira. So the proper term would be to call me a kithotaur."

"Really?" Donna said, surprised. "The Thesus didn't lie about his adventure?"

"This can all wait for later," Diana said, losing patience. "Batman has a lead on Faust. We're wasting time." She said as she went inside the building.

"She's a bit moody," Flash commented.

"Her mother and sisters' lives are at stake. What'd you expect?" Donna retorted, making Flash raise his hands in defense.

Inside Faust's home, they find a lot of studies, books and artifacts.

"Fascinating," J'onn commented. "Faust clearly has a great passion for learning."

"Where'd he get all of this?" Flash asked as he picked up a scepter of some kind. "Warlocks R'us?" He joked. But then the scepter started sparking.

"Don't touch that!" Batman cried, but the scepter shot lightning, nearly hitting him.

"Woops?" Flash said, stupidly.

"Don't touch anything!" Batman snapped, taking the scepter from the speedster. "We don't know what kind of powers we're dealing with." Everyone quickly put away any object they were examining.

"What have you discovered about this Faust?" Thor asked.

"Felix Faust was once a respected professor archeology," Batman began. "But when he became fascinated with the mystic arts, he was kicked out of the university for his heretical ideas. He swore revenge on those who mocked him. And several of them later disappeared under mysterious circumstances."

"I think I know what happened to them." Donna commented as she looked up a wall, where three stone faces were decorated. All of which were looking horrified.

"Ew!" Flash said in disgust.

"He's mad," Superman said, looking equally disturbed.

"It gets worse," Batman went on. "I found his journal," He said, holding up said item. "The last entries make reference to Cronus and Tartarus." And suddenly, lightning struck outside, just for the dramatic effect.

"The pit of last souls," Diana said in horror.

"Isn't that just a myth?" Superman asked.

"Mortals would say the same of Nifleheim," Thor replied.

"That raises a lot of questions," Flash commented.

"I wish it was a myth." Diana said. "Eons ago, when the gods of Olympus defeated the Titans, they were imprisoned for all eternity in Tartarus, along with their king, Cronus."

"That guy who ate his own kids?" Flash asked.

"The same," Donna replied, arms crossed.

"To make sure that Tartarus would never open again, the only key was split into pieces and scattered across the globe." Diana went on. "My mother was tasked with guarding one of those pieces by Hera."

"Then the relics we've been gathering are the pieces of the key," Superman deducted.

"What would Faust want with it?" Thor wondered.

"Only one reason," Batman said, as he assimilated the remaining pieces, putting the key back together. "He's going to use it."

"Where is this gateway?" Superman asked Diana.

"Beneath Themyscira," Diana replied.

"Diana, you cannot hand the key over to Faust." Superman told her.

"Aye," Thor said. "My father told me he could sense the great war between the Gods and Titans of Olympus, even from Asgard. Even he fears Cronus's powers."

"But if we don't give Faust the key …" Donna began.

"My mother, our sisters, they will all be stoned for eternity." Diana finished.

"What're you going to do?" J'onn asked, and Diana looked down on the ground, her mind full of thoughts.

* * *

**Olympia **

Hercules had arrived at the ruins of the Temple of Zeus. Once a breathtaking monument and one of the Seven Wonders of the World now reduced to a pile of rocks. Hercules walked over what would've been the center of the temple. He was not alone however.

"Holly crap. That's Hercules." Some tourist said as a couple of onlookers watched him.

"What's he doing?" Another one asked.

Hercules ignored them as he knelt. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He said with distain. "Zeus, I know you can hear me. Answer me." He said and the tourists looked at him like he was crazy. When there was no answer, Hercules cried out, "Damn it old man! Answer me! Or I'm gonna tell every historian on Earth what a whiny bitch you really were when you begged Hera to lift the curse she put in Io!"

Suddenly a lot of the rocks around them started moving, shocking the onlookers. One of them tripped as the rock she was standing on levitated as well. Many of the tourists started running, not liking what they were seeing. Some stayed however out of curiosity. The rocks all started forming and taking shape in front of Hercules. At first it was just a big blob of rocks, but then the shape changed until it resembled an enormous statue of a man sitting upon a throne. The statue actually moved and opened its eyes. It looked down upon Hercules.

"Hello, dad." Hercules said in disdain.

"My foolish son," Zeus replied. The onlookers who were watching filmed or took photos of the incident going on before them. "Why do you summon me? I thought you wanted nothing more to do with me."

"This time things are different," Hercules replied. "I think someone is going to open the gate to Tartarus, to unleash Cronus."

"Impossible," Zeus hissed. "No mortal knows the location of the key pieces."

"Maybe not. But the Fates have predicted a potential future where Cronus might return. They showed it to me. I saw you beheaded by him." Hercules insisted.

Zeus was actually looking nervous, even though he tried not to show it. "The Moirai have been wrong before. You're still alive, aren't you? Nessus hasn't killed you yet."

"Don't tell me you're watching over me?" Hercules said in disgust.

"Don't get of topic, boy." Zeus told him. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"What do you mean?" Hercules spat. "Didn't you hear what I said? We'll all die if we don't do anything."

"Even if Cronus is set free, as long as I stay on Olympus, I'll be safe. Even he can't enter this realm by force." Zeus said with an arrogant expression.

"You damn fool!" Hercules spat. "Don't you understand?! He's going to kill us all!"

"No, no." Zeus corrected. "He's going to kill anyone who stands in his way. And that will not be me. I bet by now you regret returning to Earth, my foolish son."

Suddenly, Hercules's eyes widen in realization. "This isn't about Cronus, is it? You're still sour because I left Olympus."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Zeus said, sporting an arrogant grin.

"You're seriously going to let the planet suffer because of me leaving that forsaken prison?" Hercules spat.

"Prison? It was your home." Zeus spat back. "And you left it just to fight someone else's war."

"To save Greece from the Nazis. Did you see all the horrendous things they subjugated the people to?" Hercules asked.

"This empathy you developed over the millennia has clouded your better judgment." Zeus said with disdain. "Gods should not get involved in the wars between men."

"I'm only half a god," Hercules corrected. "And my leaving was the best thing I ever did. It brought me to Helena, and it gave me Cassie. Your granddaughter, I might add. Don't you care about her at least?"

Zeus paused for a few moments, looking thoughtful. For a brief moment, it did look like he was being concerned. But his stubbornness and pride clouded that. "A granddaughter I have never met, and never formed a bond with. Why should I care about her?"

Hercules only shakes his head. "I don't know what I was expecting. Believing you'd at least have enough honor to help in some way or even care about your own family."

"I do not want to hear such talk from someone who abandoned his own family." Zeus hissed.

"You were never my family," Hercules hissed. "Helena and Cassie are my family. More so than you ever were." He said and turned his back. "I will help the world's heroes to fight Cronus. Even if we can't win, it's better to die on your feet than to live on your knees."

Just as he finished that sentence, loud owl screech was heard. Hercules looked up and saw a rather large owl descending upon him. In its talons was a seethed sword. Hercules and Zeus were both surprised to see the owl. It dropped the sword and Hercules grabbed it. He examined the weapon in his hand for a bit and got even more surprised. He pulled the sword, and took a long look at it.

"Athena's sword," He said in amazement and disbelief. "A weapon made to slay gods."

"Undoubtedly, Hera is behind this." Zeus hissed. "Only she could convince my daughter to turn on me like this. She is going to be hearing about this from me."

"No she won't," Hercules replied as he re-seethed the sword. He turned around to face his father again and said, "You don't have the balls to punish Hera. Leda, Semele, Io, Metis, Calisto, Europa and Lamia are proof of that."

Zeus suddenly snapped. He raised his hand into the air, and a storm cloud formed in the sky. A massive lightning bolt descended upon the Earth. All the people around them screamed when it hit. And it struck the sword of Athena, as Hercules raised. Zeus was shocked to see that it was enough to block even his lightning. It didn't even faze Hercules.

The latter looked at the sword, as it was still shinny and spotless, even after being hit by such a powerful lightning. "As Cassie would say, cool." He said with a smile. Zeus said nothing more. He just glared at Hercules and broke of the communication, which caused the statue to crumble into a million pieces like before. Hercules then heard a hoot coming from the owl from before. It was standing on a broken pillar, gesturing for Hercules to get going.

"I know where it is I have to go. But going back means I have to face my past." Hercules said, looking down in shame. "I've been running form it for so long." The owl had enough though, as it flew over Hercules head and started pecking his head. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Cut it out! I'm going! I'm going!" He told it and began running towards the coast. He ran at tremendous speed thanks to his super strength.

Meanwhile, all the onlookers were looking confused and petrified at what they had just witnessed. Suddenly, a teenage girl said, "I take back what I said, dad. This was awesome." Her father turned to look at her like she was crazy.

* * *

**Themyscira **

Back on the island, Faust was talking to the still petrified Hippolyta. "I should thank you for raising such a devoted daughter," He said. "She was very eager to cooperate."

"She can't hear you," Eris said, arms crossed. "Or could she?" She wondered, tilting her head a little.

"Stones cannot hear," Faust retorted.

"Then why are you talking to one? Weirdo." Eris retorted. She then looked to the entrance to the palace and said, "She's back. And that's my cue." Eris then disappeared into the shadows again.

Diana bursts through the doors, not two seconds later. "Faust!" She cried. In her arms was something covered in a cloth.

"Back already?" Faust said, looking impressed, and summoned the hourglass. "And with lots of time to spare. Do you have the relics?" He asked, and Diana removed the cloth to reveal the key. Faust looked very pleased.

"First, free my mother." Diana demanded.

"Oh, yes of course." Faust said and summoned the disk he had used before, to petrify the amazons. "Raidis Vita." He chanted, and the desk glowed, as did Hippolyta, reverting her back to normal. The queen of Themyscira grunted, as Diana went over and handed Faust the key.

"Mother," Diana said as she knelt down besides Hippolyta.

"After three thousand years," Faust said, interrupting the re-reunion. "the key is whole once more."

"Diana, you didn't…?" Hippolyta asked, looking horrified.

"Thank you for your help," Faust said, and held up the disk again. "And now that your usefulness is over, Petro fakist!" But before the spell could be casted, a red streak went by him, snatching the desk. "What?!" Faust cried out.

"You're not the only one with an ace up your sleeve," Flash commented, holding up the disk.

"What is the-?" Before Faust could finish his question, he was wrapped around in a lasso and tossed across the room by Donna, and hit the concrete floor with a loud thud and a grunt.

"Remember me, freak? It's payback time." Donna said, grinning, as Batman, Superman, Thor, J'onn and Ferdinand landed besides her.

"You've brought men to the island?" Hippolyta asked in disgust.

"Did you really think she'd trust a scum like you?" Batman asked.

"It's over Faust. Come along quietly," Superman told him.

"Never!" Faust spat, determine, and began shooting his magic bolts at them.

While everyone dodged, Donna pulled the lasso again, swinging Faust along, but the sorcerer teleported away. He reappeared safely on the ground, still holding the key.

"Have at thee, villain!" Thor cried out as he descended upon Faust with his hammer raised, but Faust formed a protective shield over his head, that sent the thunder god flying upon impact.

"You really shouldn't shout like that when you attack," Flash commented and sprinted into action. But Faust raised the rock from the ground in front of Flash, throwing him of balance and stumble forward into some rubble.

Faust is soon tackled by Ferdinand, knocking him over to J'onn, who grabs him. But Faust electrocutes the Martian, forcing him to let go. Batman and Ferdinand come at him, but Faust forms an even bigger magic bolt and shoots them with it. They jump aside from the blast, but some rubble came down upon them. Luckily, Superman caught the pillar that was about to crush Batman, and heat vision to turn the rocks about to crush Ferdinand into pebbles.

Faust made another attempt to escape, but Diana caught him with her lasso, followed by Batman and his grappling bat-hook **(A.N. I had no idea how to better describe it)**. But Faust grabbed both the lasso and the wire end sent a shock wave that electrocuted them both, with Batman giving away a very passionate cry of pain.

"I could've told you that wouldn't work." Donna told them as she lifted a pillar and tossed it at the sorcerer.

Faust formed a magic shield, which turned the pillar to dust upon impact. Ferdinand leaped into the air, and stomped the floor with all his might, causing the ground to shake, and knocking Faust of balance.

"Give it up Faust. You can't win." Donna told him.

"I disagree," Faust replied, sinisterly and tossed some kind of seeds at the heroes. "Ampelo!" He cried out and the seeds quickly sprouted into giant living vines, which entangled the League. Diana and Batman came to it and went to help their friends. Faust teleported over to Hippolyta, with the key in his hand. "Come your highness," He said. "We don't want to be late for the grand finale."

But Hippolyta wasn't going willingly as she drew a knife. Faust saw it and backed a little in alarm, but quickly composed himself. Hippolyta tried stabbing him, and normally she is formidable in combat. But the aftereffects of being petrified has left her sluggish and slow for the time being. So Faust grabbed her wrist and electrocuted her, knocking her out. Faust felt the ground shake, as Ferdinand charged at him, but the sorcerer blasted him away with a magic bolt.

"Mother!" Diana cries out as she tries getting through the thick vines, but it's too late as Faust teleports away with his hostage in hand.

After Faust vanished, the vines rotted away, and the League was able to break free. They went over to where Faust had teleported away, where only dust remained.

"Gone," Thor said.

"Along with the key," Superman added.

"No," Diana said in despair.

"What're we gonna now?" Flash asked.

"Diana, there's only one place they could've gone." Donna told her sister.

"I know. Follow me." Diana told everyone, as she led them to a door at the edge of the palace. There by the side of the door was a torch. Taking the torch and opening the door, Diana revealed a stairway to where she continued leading her companions.

Flash sniffed the air. "Ew. What's that smell?" He asked.

"Don't ask," Diana retorted.

At the bottom of the stairway, they entered a long forgotten civilization. It was an entire city underground, in ruins that stretched as far as the eye could see. At the edge of these ancient ruins was a large gate, where Faust had chained Hippolyta to a fallen pillar. Faust himself approached the gate, with the large key in hand.

"Stop it," Hippolyta desperately told him. "You fool! You don't know what you're unleashing!"

"Oh, I know exactly what I'm unleashing." Faust irrationally replied. "I've waited all my life for this moment." He said as he placed the key in place. "Now, let's not keep our new king waiting." He said, maniacally, and turned the key, which triggered the opening of the gate.

"No!" Hippolyta cried.

The League was quickly advancing. But they were too late. "Hera, help us." Diana said.

The massive doors opened, with hellish flames erupting from the doorway. Coming out of the fires was a large figure. A man with white hair, and white beard. He was tall and muscular. He wore sandals and a toga, stereotypically enough.

"How is this possible?" The man asked.

"My lord Cronus," Faust said as he knelt before the father of the gods. "I am Felix Faust. I have set you free." He revealed.

"And what, pray tell, mortal, do you have to gain from freeing me?" Cronus asked, looking down upon Faust in disgust, clearly not liking that he was released from his imprisonment by a mortal human.

"I seek ultimate knowledge," Faust revealed, lifting his head. "Something only a god can provide me. And to show my loyalty, I have brought to you a gift." He said, moving aside, revealing Hippolyta. "I give to you the queen of the amazons, Hippolyta, the woman in charge of guarding the gates that kept you imprisoned all these years."

"Ah, yes." Cronus said, as he walked over the Hippolyta. "Even though I was unjustly locked away like an animal, I was still able to see things from beyond Tartarus. I am fully aware of who my warden is. Or rather was." He said, smiling wickedly down on the queen.

"A duty I took pride in," Hippolyta hissed, venomously.

"You dare speak to your king in such a manner?" Cronus spat, then grabbed her face. "Your punishment can wait though," He said as his hand slowly moved downwards. "Do you have any idea how long it has been since I felt a woman's warm body against my own?" He asked her as he began pulling aside her cloth covering her chest.

"My lord," Faust interrupted, doing something good for once. "I've set you free, and I brought to you the Amazon queen. I demand that you give me my reward." He said, rather arrogantly.

"Ah yes," Cronus said, turning to Faust and held up his finger. "Ultimate knowledge." He said and then poked his finger on Faust's head, who was looking very excited as he anticipated receiving what he's always dreamed of. "Ultimately," Cronus said, coldly, "pain and suffering," He said, as suddenly Faust began to grow old, very fast, "is all you mortals will ever know." Cronus finished, and Faust dropped to his hands and knees, gasping in pain as he now looked to be 100 years old.

"Good lord," Superman said as he and the Leaguer were hiding behind some rocks, witnessing all this.

"Now then," Cronus said, turning his attention back to Hippolyta. "Would you rather we do this before or after I kill the onlookers." He said and raised his head to look in the direction of the League, much to their surprise. "Foolish mortals! You think you can hide from the father of the gods!" He shouted and raised his hand, shooting an energy blast that obliterated everything in its path. The heroes managed to dodge it, thankfully.

Diana sprinted for her mother, grabbing a sword and chopped the chains holding Hippolyta. She grabbed her mother and ran. "Hurry!" She said.

"Oh, how lovely." Cronus said, mockingly. "The Amazons' bane has come to the rescue." He said and shot another energy blast. Diana and Hippolyta ducked for cover, but Cronus was soon above them. "Are you trying to be a hero, murderer?" He asked, grinning devilishly. But then Superman swooped in and landed three punches on Cronus's face. The latter then smacked Superman across the face, sending him flying.

"Have at thee!" Thor cried and tossed Mjolnir at Cronus. But then he was totally baffled when Cronus caught the hammer with his hand. The thunderer gasped. "That's … impossible."

"This is an Asgardian weapon," Cronus said, examining the hammer. "Asgard dare oppose me? I know where I'm going next once I've reclaimed Olympus." He said, spitefully.

"You shouldn't be able to life Mjolnir!" Thor spat. "Only those who are worthy can lift it."

"Those who are worthy," Cronus said, giving Thor a smug grin. "And those more powerful than Odin." He said and tossed the hammer back at Thor, hitting him and sending him flying.

Flash ran around Cronus, punching him the torso with super speed. Cronus raised his hand and trapped Flash by sinking him into the ground. Ferdinand tried tackling him by ramming his head onto his back. But Cronus didn't even budge.

"You are an abomination," Cronus hissed as he turned around. "Then again, humans are almost on the same level as animals. So …" He said, arrogantly. Donna tried swooping in from the side, but Cronus threw his fist backwards, punching her across the field. J'onn then decedent upon him, knocking him underneath the ground like a nail. But then the Martian got blast out of the ditch, which shook the ground up so much it allowed Flash to get free. "You dare challenge a god!" Cronus cried and unleashed a wave of energy, which sent everyone and everything flying.

"Was there a plan here?" Flash asked?

"I'm working on it," Donna replied.

"Diana," Batman said, as he landed next to her behind the rock she and Hippolyta was taking cover. "He called you a murderer. What did he mean by that?"

"It's not important right now," Diana spat, sounding more desperate to not talk about it, rather than focusing on the matter at hand. But then all of a sudden, the rocks where everyone was taking cover at rose into the air, as Cronus levitated them.

"Ah, so you haven't told your friends about your crime." Cronus said, mockingly, and Diana's eyes widen in horror and realization. "Oh, don't be so surprised. I did say I was able to see things from beyond Tartarus. I did have the privilege to witness your greatest shame."

"Shut up, you monster!" Diana spat, leaping at him, swinging her sword at his neck, but it shattered into a hundred pieces upon impact.

"Takes a monster to know a monster. Doesn't it?" Cronus asked, grinning. He then summoned vines from the ground which grabbed all the heroes and forced them down on the ground. J'onn was able to faze himself free. "Hold it right there," He said and erupted fire around the Martian, forcing him back on the ground. "It wasn't that hard to figure out that one's weakness." Cronus said, and turned his attention back to the League. "Now sit down children. It's story time." He said and created an illusion. A holographic projection of Themyscira. It was day time. The city was whole, as oppose to the ruins above. But most notably was the setting. It looked like things were set for a festival or a tournament.

Diana was looking more terrified than she had ever before. "Stop it! Don't you dare show this!" She spat, desperately trying to break free. But her bonds were too strong. A piece of cloth appeared out thin air and wrapped around Diana's mouth.

"Be silent," Cronus said. "Just watch, at the last Commemoration of Warriors. The amazons' greatest festival to remind them of the battles they had fought to achieve the peace they now live in. Each contestant is to compete anonymously, so there would be no distraction if there was fight between friends." He said as a lineup of several contestants appeared, wearing masks. One of them was dressed in black. And Cronus approached her. "And this was Diana, whom competed in the festivities without anyone knowing. Not ever Hippolyta knew."

Cronus would show Diana exceeding in most of the events. "She came first place in most events. But someone was always right on her heels. Which brings us to this final event." He said as the projection showed a chariot event, and Diana's eyes began to well up.

"Stop this right now!" Hippolyta demanded. "Don't make my daughter live through this again!" But then a cloth wrapped itself around her mouth as well.

"Do not speak of your king in such ways," Cronus told her. "Anyways, it was during this chariot event that Diana realized she could lose." He said as he showed Diana was constantly behind another Amazon who would not let her pass. So Diana brought out a silver horn shaped like snake. The real Diana began begging, but her voice was muffled out by the cloth. "And so Diana brought out the Silver Serpent's Horn. A magical item she had used over the past several hundred years to capture monsters that terrorized the island. Thinking she could use a distraction, she blows the horn and unleashed all the monsters and demons inside."

The projection showed Diana blowing the horn, and unleashed an army of monsters of all kind, providing the distraction she needed, as her sisters crashed into each other and had to fight for their lives. Diana made it to the plateau and rushed the stairs up to finish line, and claimed the tiara on top, which was the same tiara she wears now.

"_That was easy enough,"_ The projection Diana said, arrogantly. _"It will be even easier to recapture all the monsters."_ She said as she turned around and gasped as she saw to horror what she had done. _"Oh, Hera, no!"_ She cried as she saw her sisters badly damaged to fighting for their lives. She rushed over to fight alongside her sisters. But one monster was about to get the drop on her, but another Amazon pushed Diana aside and took the hit, getting caught in the massive jaws of sharp teeth, tearing through her flesh and organs.

The real Diana couldn't hold it back anymore and she fell to the ground, crying uncontrollable, as her hair covered her eyes.

The other Leaguer's were just mortified by what they just saw. Superman saw how broken Diana was right now and furiously shouted, "ENOUGH! Stop tormenting her like this, you sick bastard!" But then he got gagged as well.

"Am I gonna have to gag all of you?" Cronus said, looking annoyed. "Now keep watching. It gets better."

The amazons managed to fend off the horde of monsters and the rest fled, now unleashed upon man's world. In the aftermath, many amazons were badly wounded. One had her legs crushed beneath her chariot. Another was dragged across the streets, scrapping her face, ruining her beauty. And another received a head injury so bad it made her permanently simple. Diana looked around all the destruction she had caused, and felt sick to the core. She looked over to the Amazon who had sacrificed herself to save her. The amazons removed the mask of the dead Amazon and Diana was mortified to find that it was Alethea. The girl whose respect and admiration Diana had tried so hard to win over. The same person whom Diana had entered into the competition for.

"No," Diana said in horror. "No!" She cried out as she rushed over to Alethea, throwing her mask of, and all the amazons were shocked beyond belief, when they saw it was their own princess who had committed this atrocity. Diana held the lifeless body of Alethea in her arms, weeping, "Alethea … I'm so sorry." Was all she could say. She repeatedly said "I'm sorry" as she wept over the corps of her friend and sister. The person who died for her.

Hippolyta then rode into on her horse to witness the aftermath of Diana's action. First she looked horrified. Then her expression changed to sorrow, and then to anger. "Who … Who did this!?" She demanded. Every Amazon at the courtyard all pointed at the same direction, and Hippolyta almost threw up.

The projection disappeared and everyone was back in the underground ruins. Diana's friends could hardly believe what they just saw.

"I blame bad parenting," Cronus said and levitated Hippolyta over to him. "You spoiled your only child. You never told her no. Always giving her what she wanted. Never once did you lecture her for any bad things she did. She was so used to getting what she wanted that the thought of losing drove her to commit that heinous crime, all just to win some stupid game. You are a failure of a parent, little queen." He said, mockingly, as he took great delight from Hippolyta's angered and hurt expression.

"At least she didn't eat her kid!" Flash spat.

"I will deal you later," Cronus hissed at the speedster. He turned his attention back to Hippolyta and asked, "You think I'm going to kill you? No. Death is too quick. Instead," He said and turned his gaze towards the gate. "I think I'm going to make you feel my pain." He said, and Diana's head shot up in horror. Cronus turned his gaze to Hippolyta again and said, "I'm going to throw you into the pits of Tartarus and you leave you there for a few thousand years. I want you to suffer the way I suffered. Knowing you should've released me instead of guarding over your rightful ruler." He told her, and Hippolyta was looking genuinely horrified. Diana began begging for her mother's life, but her pleas were muffled by the gag. It caught Cronus's attention though, and he said, "Don't worry about your beautiful daughter. She'll join you ... After I've executed her." He told Hippolyta, and now she was petrified. Cronus reached out to grab her, smiling wickedly.

But then there was a blur that went past the other heroes, over to Cronus, and the titan gasped when he felt a sharp pain. He looked down as he was holding what had just hurt him. A sword, now drenched in his blood, like his hands, and the hands of his assailant. Hippolyta was surprised by whom it was that just saved her. As was Diana, and everyone else. Though Flash and J'onn didn't recognize him.

"I won't let you harm this woman, you filth." Hercules hissed, venomously.

"You dare to harm your own grandfather!" Cronus cried and punched Hercules so hard he was sent flying, pulling the sword out of his stomach, and into Hippolyta so they were both flying. Hercules quickly grabbed Hippolyta and got her in front of him, so she didn't get crushed when they rammed into a wall.

Hippolyta looked up the towering man before her and she was just completely shocked at his presence. "You?" She said in disbelief.

"Yes," Hercules replied with shame. "You can punish me after we send Cronus back to hell where he belongs." He said and went over to the nearest Leaguer, which was Superman, and cut him free. Superman then used heat vision to free everybody else. Diana went straight for her mother.

"The sword of Athena," Cronus said as he stood where he was, holding his bleeding belly. "A weapon designed specifically to slay gods."

"And I will use it to drop your head," Hercules promised and launched at Cronus, whom jumped away.

"I know better than to take on that sword," Cronus admitted. "I hate to admit it. But I'm at a disadvantage here. But I know just how to even the odds." He said and raised his palm towards the Gate of Tartarus.

Everyone then heard a sickening growl coming from the gate. A number of snake like monster heads exit the gate, belonging to a four legged reptilian creature. And it was huge. Behind it came a rather large lion, the size of a car. Next came another lion, with a goat head on the right side, and a snake for a tail. Then came a giant with one eye, followed by … the Minotaur? Ferdinand looked surprised but then glared at his counterpart.

"The soul of the hydra, the Nemean lion, the chimera, a Cyclops and the real Minotaur, all of whom now serves me." Cronus explained.

"Big freaking whoop," Flash commented. "We still outnumber you."

"Are you sure?" Cronus asked with a grin. He then raised his hands into the air and the ground started shaking. Out the dirt, rotten hands clawed its way out, as well as out ancient tombs. And army of skeletons wearing ancient Greek armor gathered around Cronus and his lackeys.

"You just had to tempt him, didn't you?" Donna hissed at Flash.

"Kill them all!" Cronus ordered and his minions attacked.

"Clear a path for me so I can get to Cronus and I will end his reign once and for all," Hercules told everyone and charged head on, with the others behind him.

Hippolyta grabbed a sword and a shield and sprinted into action, with Diana by her side. The heroes and the dead army collided, with the hydra attempting to bite Hercules, but the demigod knew how to deal with this beast. He easily avoided every head coming at him, jumping from one head to another, before sliding down its spine and the tail. He then began rushed through the undead like a juggernaut. Superman, Flash and J'onn took on the hydra, but Superman was then blasted away by the Cyclops, as it appeared to be able to shoot a powerful energy blast from its one eye. It then leaped after Superman where he was sent flying.

Batman tossed Batarangs at the zombies, making a whole bunch of them explode. He then grabs an old axe to fight the horde. Ferdinand was by his side, using a mace he found.

"They seem to be endless," Ferdinand commented. He was then tackled by his own kin. The Minotaur went after Ferdinand and pushed him up against a wall, hissing at him. Batman went to assist, but his bath was blocked by the chimera. "Asterion," Ferdinand said to his fellow kin. "Brother, why do you serve a monster like Cronus?" He asked.

"Monster?" Asterion, as the Minotaur was called. "What do you call those humans who shunned and put me in a labyrinth? The same people sent one of their warriors to kill me!" He said and head but Ferdinand and kneed him in the gut. "And do not call me brother. No brother of mine sides with the enemy!" He spat, then grabbed a large rock and held it over his head, intending to crush Ferdinand, but the latter launched forward, hitting Asterion in the gut, head first, knocking the air out of him.

Back with Superman, the Cyclops kept blasting him with his laser eye. Eventually he resorted to fists and began beating Superman up. He kneed Superman in the gut and brought both his fists down on his back, knocking him to the floor. The Cyclops then proceeded to stomp on Superman repeatedly. After a while, he stopped and picked Superman up by his hair. He threw another fist at Superman, only to have it easily blocked by a much smaller hand.

"That all you got?" Superman asked and punched the Cyclops, sending him flying across the ruins.

Batman dodged the chimera as it breath fire on him. He ducked for cover behind a rock. The chimera jumped on top of the rock and tried roasting Batman, but the Dark Knight's quick reflexes saved him again, as he leaped forward, spun around and tossed a Batarang at it. Upon impact, it encased the chimera in ice. But it quickly broke free, with both its fires and freakish strength. The chimera leaped upon Batman, knocking him the ground, but Batman managed to kick him of. The chimera repositioned itself for another attack, but Batman saw it was standing underneath the roof of an unstable building. He tossed several Batarangs at the pillars holding the roof up, causing them to explode and brought the ruins down upon the chimera, burying it beneath the rubble.

Superman flew and punched the Cyclops across the field, finishing with an extra strong punch that sent the Cyclops flying into the ruble the chimera was buried under.

Thor struck the hydra on the back and unleashed an enormous electrical charge. The hydra let roared in pain as it was being roasted alive, before dropping to the ground.

Cronus then shot an energy blast at Thor, sending him flying into a building, resulting in an explosion

"Holly crap!" Flash cried out. "Even after being impaled, he's still this tough?"

"Tough, yes." Hercules said as he had managed to cut his way past the undead, and was just a few yards away from Cronus. "But not invincible!" He said and attacked, but when he struck Cronus, he vaporized like thin air. "What?!" Hercules cried out in shock.

Suddenly, two hands sprouted out of the ground and grabbed both Hercules's wrists so he could not swing the sword. Out of the ground emerged Cronus, glaring at his grandson. "You stupid little boy," He hissed and tightened the grip on the wrist which Hercules held the sword. He cried in pain and was forced to let go. "I will teach you to respect your elders."

Diana was also cutting down undead, when suddenly she got bounced by the Nemean lion. It pinned her to the ground, and Diana held of the beast with her hands, keeping its massive jaws just inches from her face. Its breath stank of death. Luckily, Donna grabbed the Nemean lion by the tail and pulled it off from her sister.

"Bad kitty," She said as she pulled and tossed the massive feline over her head and onto the floor.

The Nemean lion quickly recovered and came after Donna. The latter leaped to the air, but it was clear she would get caught, as the beast's razor sharp teeth were about to bite onto her torso. However, Diana was quick enough to grab Donna and pull her out of the way. But the Nemean lion instead managed to bit onto Diana's right leg. Diana cried in pain as the lion began thrusting and jerking it's head around, biting onto Diana's leg, causing blood to gush out of her thigh.

"DIANA!" Hippolyta cried and rushed to her daughter's aid.

Cronus punched Hercules in the face, breaking his nose. "How will you stop me without your precious sword?" Cronus asked, as he approached the demigod. Hercules leaped into the air and descended upon the Titan king. Cronus punched him in the gut, making him cough up blood, and sent him flying. Cronus teleported over to where Hercules was landing, and brought both fists down on his back. The impact was enough to cause an earthquake, leaving a large crater.

Back with the Nemean Lion, Hippolyta and Donna tried helping Diana, who was still being tossed around like a chewing toy. The Nemean Lion used her to whack Hippolyta and Donna away. The lion finally tossed Diana to the ground with a thud. She gritted her teeth in pain. Especially when the Nemean Lion stepped on her wounded leg, adding pressure to it. She let out a pained cry.

"Diana!" Ferdinand cried and tried rushing to her aid, but was grabbed by Asterion.

"Where do you think you're going?" He hissed and pulled Ferdinand back into the fight.

Back with Cronus, the titan picked Hercules up by the collar of his crossed straps around his chest. "Don't die just yet, my beloved grandson." He said, smiling cruelly. "You wounded me. I want this to be as slow as possible." He told Hercules.

The demigod then headbutt Cronus, making him let go. Hercules then began punching him in the face, repeatedly, making him back away. Cronus was just smiling. He grabbed Hercules next blow and said, "You are strong. But not like your father." He then double punched Hercules on the back and the stomach, and kicked him across the field.

The Nemean Lion pinned Diana down, putting both paws on her arms. It sneered at her, opening its jaws, allowing drool to drip onto her face.

Hercules groaned as he struggled to get back up from the rubble he had landed upon. Cronus approached him, saying, "I bet you weren't expecting things to end this way."

"You talk too much," A new voice said.

Hercules's and Cronus turned their heads to the gate, and saw a massive fireball come at them. It went in between them however and straight towards a different target. It was aimed at the Nemean Lion, blasting the feline away from Diana. Everyone stopped their fighting to see who the newly arrived one was.

"They're all coming out of the woodworks," Flash commented.

This man who just arrived came out of Tartarus. He was a tall bulky man with black long hair, tied in a ponytail, and black beard. He wore traditional ancient Greece robes, complete with sandals, and wore golden bracelets.

"Hello, daddy? Don't I get a hug?" The man said.

"Hades," Cronus hissed.

* * *

**Well, I'm gonna have to end things there. I'm sorry people. But I have a rule of not writing a chapter with more than 10 000 words. And although this one ended with over 8000 words, I feel like this would be the best part to end it on. So yeah. Paradise Lost will be a three parter. With all the extra stuff I throw in, it's to be expected. I mean hell. Savage Times will probably be four, maybe even three parts. Next chapter will cover plenty of stuff to make it interesting. So don't worry. You'll get tons of stuff to read.**

**Also, I do apologize to all father and or sons reading this. I realize it was father's day just recently. And having Hercules and Zeus have that heated argument was not graceful, I realize. But I had already finished that scene before father's day. It's not an attack on anyone. It's just a coincidence, meant to further the plot and reveal some backstory. I apologize if I've offended anyone. Let's move on. **


	11. Paradise Lost Part 3

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fan fiction. All of these characters belong to with DC or Marvel comics. Please support the official release.**

**Summary: Our heroes finally defeats Cronus. But now both Hercules and Diana are gonna have to face their pasts. **

* * *

**Greece **

Back in the mainland, the skies starting to turn grey and the winds were picking up.

"Another storm already?" A woman inside her house said suspiciously. "Is the work of that maniac who messed up the weather a few years ago? What was his name? It was when Superman and the Flash had their race."

"Don't remember," Helena said, sitting by the kitchen table. "All I remember is he demanded a billion dollars. Which was kind of stupid if you ask me. He could've gotten that money by selling his technology that controls the freakin weather."

"I just don't get some super villains," The other woman.

"Thanks letting me and Cassie stay by the way," Helena said, as Cassie is in the living room, drawing, with a couple of other kids.

"Oh, don't mention it. What're sisters for? Anything for you, my niece and that hunk of husband of yours." The sister replied.

"Yes. My husband, if you don't mind," Helena said, rising an eyebrow.

"Sorry," The sister said as she sat down, with two cups of teas, handing the other over to Helena. "I guess I'm just a little jealous. I mean you ended up with the actual real Hercules. Me? I got a deadbeat ex husband who is a drunk and in jail for attempting to scam his way out of the alimony for our kids."

"Yeah. But don't worry. I'm sure you'll come around." Helena assured, comfortably. "At you still got a roof over your head. I don't think our insurance will cover a centaur attack." She said, dryly, and zipped some of the tea.

"With the rise of monsters and super villains, there should be a policy on the insurance that covers that sort of thing." The sister replied.

"Mommy, mommy," Cassie said as she rushed into the room with a piece of paper. "Look what I drew." She said cheerfully.

Helena smiled and took the drawing to look at it. It was a drawing of her, Cassie and Hercules, beating a centaur, which was clearly Nessus. Now this did bring up uncomfortable and fresh memories. But Helena put on a face and said, "How very nice, sweetie. You got a real talent for this."

"Mommy, when's daddy coming home?" Cassie asked, pouting.

"Oh, you miss him already?" Helena asked as she picked her daughter up and put her on her lap. "He's only been gone for a few hours."

"It feels like a few days," Cassie replied. "And the things he does is very dangerous." She said, looking worried.

"Don't worry, pumpkin." Helena said, patting her head. "Daddy is very strong, you know. He'll be alright. He always comes home."

"Yeah," Cassie said, as she leaned in rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "He does."

Helena looked outside as the storm was getting worse. "Please come home safely, honey." She said quietly, as her expression was full of worry.

* * *

**Themyscira **

Back in the battlefield, Cronus was glaring at Hades, who returned the glare.

"What're you doing here, uncle?" Hercules asked.

"Gee, I don't know?" Hades said, sarcastically. "It's not like the only gate to my kingdom is opened. It's not like a bunch of spirits from a bunch of monsters just escaped the underworld I'm in charge over. It's not like there was an army of dead men-"

"Okay! Okay! We get it!" Flash cried out.

"No need to be rude," Hades retorted. "Now could someone please explain to me why the hell those doors are open?!" He spat, pointing at the gate behind him.

"Ask him," Donna said, pointing at Faust, who was still on the ground, right next to Hades.

The newly arrived god looked down upon the old man, and glared at him. "Pray I do not survive this battle." He told the sorcerer, who winced in fear. Hades began advancing on Cronus.

"If you're smart, you will kneel, boy." Cronus told Hades.

"You ate me," Hades spat. "You really think I'll kneel before you?"

"I'm very curious to know how that happened," Flash said, looking disturbed.

Cronus replied, "You will bow before your king, or I will make you suffer a fate worse than-"

POW!

He was then hit on the back of his head by Mjolnir. Hades then summoned a bident, and whacked Cronus across the face with it, sending him flying.

"Uncle! The sword of Athena," Hercules cried out, pointing at where the sword was. "It's the only thing that wound him."

"Why the hell did you drop it?" Hades spat. "Never mind. Just get that sword."

"Got it," Flash said and sprinted for the sword.

Cronus then unleashed a massive energy wave, eradicating everything in its path. Flash managed to grab the sword and ran from the wave. The explosion scattered everyone around the field.

* * *

Back where Faust had collapsed, the sorcerer struggled to get back up. He formed a black sphere in his hands, using whatever strength he had left, aimed at Cronus.

"Oh-oh-oh, no you don't, little man." A familiar voice said. Eris appeared out of thin air and prevented Faust from attacking Cronus. "You've done your part. You are no longer needed." She said.

"You," Faust said with a raspy voice, and his face formed into anger and hate. "You played me. You knew Cronus would do this to me."

Eris looked down and said, "Well, I didn't think he was gonna turn you into a 110 year old guy. I had no idea how he would betray you. I just knew he would. He's kind of asshole that way."

"But why?" Faust demanded, as he fell to his knees, his weak body failing him.

"I'm the goddess of chaos and discord," Eris said, in an as a matter of fact kind of tone. "Unleashing Cronus will plunge the world into chaos and disorder. It'll be paradise to me." She said.

"I meant why use me!?" Faust spat, and then coughs and went down on all four.

"Oh yeah," Eris said. "True enough, I could've just gone out of the way and gathered up the key and opened the gate myself. But what would Cronus have done to me if I did?" She asked, thoughtfully. "You were nothing more than an insurance to guarantee I got out of this unscathed." She told Faust, and the latter was almost reduced to tears. "I'm kind of an asshole that way." She told him with a smirk, as she leaned in. Faust tried to grab her throat to strangle her, but she pulled back and he fell to the ground. "But I'm not completely heartless," She told him. "I'm going to end your suffering as thank you for helping me."

* * *

Diana got separated from the others. While her right leg was completely damaged, she could still fly. But an old friend was onto her. The Nemean Lion doesn't let a prey get away. And he had tasted blood. Now he wanted the rest of Diana. He leaped at Diana, but she pulled her lasso and, dodged the lion and grabbed him with the lasso and tossed him to the ground. The feline was furious now and got back up, as Diana landed on her good leg.

"Payback time," she said, taking a battle pose. The lion charged at her, and she landed a solid uppercut, which sent away a shockwave. The lion shakes his head and sneered at her, throwing a paw, which she dodged. "Right. Indestructible." She said in realization. "Then I'll just have to do it like Hercules did." She said and went in for the offensive.

The lion tried bouncing her again, but Diana flew around him and elbowed him on the back, knocking the air out of him. She then wrapped her arms around the massive feline's neck, and squeezed as hard she could, choking him. The lion panicked as he remembers this is how he died to first time. He thrusted and kicked and jumped, trying to get Diana of off him. He even scrapped his back on the floor to get her to let go. But she would not let go.

Hades charged head at Cronus with the bident, but Cronus grabbed both sides of the two prongs. Hades then opened his mouth and shot fire into Cronus's face. It only left a few scorch marks. Before Cronus could counterattack, he was hit by superman's heat vision and Thor's lightning. J'onn and Donna Troy flew down and tackled Cronus, pushing him all the way into a ruined building. He pushed them back with the palms of his hands, sending them back.

"Where is that damn sword?!" Hades spat.

The Nemean Lion was finally able to get Diana to let go, pushing her to the ground. He tried shredding her with his massive paws, but she dodged them by rolling around. "Okay that didn't work. Time for plan B." She said and she kicked the Nemean Lion right in the in between the legs. The lion gasped in pain, and Diana then shoved her entire right arm down his throat, and then she pulled. She pulled out his organs from the mouth with her bare hand. And so the lion finally fell, dead on the floor.

"Ew. That was nasty," Flash said as he appeared by Diana's side, with Athena's sword.

"Diana!" Hippolyta cried out as she rushed to her daughter. "You're hurt." She said with concern.

"I'm fine," Diana told her.

"You're leg is barely attached to your body." Hippolyta told her.

"I only need one," Diana retorted. "Flash, give me the sword." She told him.

"Like your mom said, your leg is totally busted. I got this," Flash told her, sporting a confident grin and rushed back to the action.

"Are all your friends that reckless?" Hippolyta asked, before she and Diana went after Cronus as well.

Cronus grabbed Superman and Hercules and rammed together and tossed them away like toys. J'onn took the shape of a giant serpent, but Cronus blasted him away. A few Batarangs hit him, encasing him in ice, which he broke out of easily. Batman threw Batarangs at him. Explosives, electrical ones, but Cronus just advanced on him.

"Out of the way, mortal." Hades told the dark knight, as he charged Cronus again, with his bident pointed forward, as it was engulfed in flames.

Cronus pulled his fist back, glowing white, and then shot it forward, and a wave of energy washed over Hades's flames. Hades was knocked back, and rolled across the field. Cronus smirked but then saw the speedster in the distance coming at him. And he saw he had the sword. Acting out of desperation, Cronus put his hands on the ground and unleashed a blast that shook up the entire field. Rocks and rubble flew into the air along with the heroes, including Flash.

"Who turned off the gravity!?" Flash shouted. Cronus then pointed his hands to the ceiling and brought down a massive boulder from the roof, upon Flash as he was unable to run in the air. "Aw, crap." The speedster said as there was no way he was going to survive this.

However, the massive rock was shattered into a million pieces by fire. Once the smoke cleared, it showed Hades standing over Flash, and his bident pointing into the air, as he had used it to destroy the rock.

"Sympathy for mortals?" Cronus said in disgust. "What could be more disgraceful for a god?"

"Missed one," Flash groaned, and Hades looked down to see that a boulder had crushed Flash's legs.

"Well that inconvenient." The god of the dead said.

"Now will you throw me the sword?!" Diana shouted form the air.

"What? Oh right! Here, catch!" Flash said and tossed the sword towards Diana.

"I could've used that, you idiot!" Hades spat.

"Or I could," Cronus said, grinning wickedly. He shot an energy blast, hitting Diana, and knocking her to the floor. "Mine," Cronus said and leaped into the air to take the sword. His evil grin changed however, to a pained expression. He looked down and saw Hades had also leapt into the air and punched him in the belly. Right where Hercules had stabbed him previously and his fist was now inside Cronus.

Hades's eyes glowed and he shot as much fire into Cronus's being, using all his power. Fire bursts out of the gaping hole, and Cronus's cries of pain was heard all the way to the surface. Cronus and Hades landed on the ground again, and now Cronus fell to one knee, with fire emitting from his hole.

Back in the underground city, the sword landed on the ground, right in front of Donna's face, nearly cutting her.

Hades panted heavily, having used up a lot of his power. He was able to stand straight and look down on his father and say, "Your reign will never return, father."

"Did … did we win?" Flash wondered, with his legs still under a boulder.

Suddenly, with blinding speed, Cronus grabbed Hades by the throat, catching him completely off guard. "My reign…" Cronus said, quietly. "… has only just begun," He said he began to stand up.

"No fucking way," Flash cried out. Everyone else was beginning to come to it. "Is this guy invincible?"

"Let me remind you of your place in the grand scheme of things," Cronus hissed at Hades and tossed him straight into the air. As Hades fell, Cronus pulled his fist back. Once Hades had fallen to the right level, Cronus swung his massive hand, and his hit Hades on the side with all his might. The shockwave was earth shattering. It broke every bone in Hades's body, as well as damaging a few organs. Hades coughed up blood from it, and he was sent flying into a wall.

"Uncle!" Hercules shouted and rushed Cronus in anger. "You murdering-!" He hissed, but Cronus grabbed his head and shoved him to the ground.

"He was the biggest threat to me. The rest of you are insects." Cronus told Hercules and punched him so hard it resulted in a large crater.

Diana moved aside the big rocks burying her, and heard Donna call her name. "Diana! Catch!" The Amazon princess looked to the right and saw a wounded Donna toss Athena's sword to her. Diana grabbed it and went into action.

Cronus grabbed either side of Hercules's head, which was now a bloody pulp. The cruel titan then sunk his thumbs into the sockets of Hercules's skull, turning his eyes into mush. Hercules screamed in agony as his eyes were ripped apart, and blood squirted onto the face of the smiling Cronus.

"I'm going to crush your skull like an egg," He told Hercules.

Diana got behind Cronus, flying low and went straight for the kill. However, Cronus spun around with blinding speed and grabbed Diana by her throat and the hand she was holding her sword. Cronus gave her a smug grin. But then Diana tossed the sword over to her left hand. The one Cronus wasn't holding. And she sliced him, right between the legs. Cronus's screamed in pain and fell to his knees, letting Diana go. Diana took another swing and Cronus raised his arms, only to get them sliced of, and scar his face.

"No tricks will save you this time," Diana told him.

Cronus looked horrified, but then his expression softened, and looked calmer, accepting his fate. "Very well," He said. "But before you deliver the final blow, you should know something." He said, as he smiled wickedly. "The Fates aren't the only ones who can look into the future. I've seen what'll become of you. Someday, you're gonna turn back into the lump of clay your mother sculptured you out of. Your flesh, blood and your very bones back to the dirt where you belong. My only regret is that I won't be there to see." He said, laughing maniacally.

"Why won't you watch from the depths of hell, monster?" Diana told him and swung the sword, chopping his head clean of.

From the sidelines, behind a pillar, Eris pouted. "Hmph," She snorted. "Spoil sports." She added and then disappeared. The heroes never knew she was there.

Hades came out of the rubble he was in, limping forward. "I wish we had done that all those eons ago." He said, holding the side of his torso where Cronus hit him. "Something else that should've been done right from the start." He said, raising his hand to the gate. The key suddenly started turning, closing the gate. It was then released from the key hole and levitated over to Hades, who then blasted it into oblivion. "Was that so hard?" He wondered. He then looked down and saw Faust's clothes and ashes. "That's what you get for making deals with Cronus."

Superman lifted the boulder on Flash's legs of and tossed it aside. Flash grunted in pain. "It'll take at least several hours before this heals." He commented.

"Just lean on either of us," Thor said as he helped Superman carry Flash, as he wrapped his arm around either side of their shoulders.

Hercules grunted, as he tried to get up. A hand grabbed his and helped him up. "Thank you … uh … who is it?" He asked.

"It's me," Hippolyta said and Hercules pulled his hand away. His shocked expression quickly turned to guilt. He was about to say something, but Hippolyta stopped him. "No," She said. "First I want your eyes restored. I want you to look me into my own eyes before you tell me what it is you want to tell me."

"I hate to be cold and blunt," Flash said. "But lost eyes don't grow back."

"We have a way. We'll show you once we get back to the surface," Donna said and then there was another smash. "Will you give it a rest already!?" She shouted into the ceiling.

It was Ferdinand and Asterion who were still fighting. Everyone surrounded the two, and Asterion hissed at everyone, throwing his fists at them to hold them back.

"Brother," Ferdinand said, pleadingly. "Stop this meaningless fight. It is over."

"It's over when I'm dead," Asterion hissed.

"Technically, you already are." Hades said. "Which reminds me, it's time to send you back to where you belong." He said and raised his hand.

A hole formed beneath Asterion's hooves, forming a circle of flames. It was a portal back to Tartarus. Hands reached out of the hole and grabbed him, pulling him down as he struggle, thrusting and jerking while growling.

"Wait!" Ferdinand cried as he rushed over to Hades. "My lord Hades, please have mercy on him."

"I'm sorry," Hades said sincerely. "But he's a spirit of Tartarus. As such he has to be sent back."

"Please my lord. There has to be another way. He's the only one of my kind," Ferdinand said, pleadingly.

"Again, I am sorry," Hades said, putting a comforting hand on Ferdinand's shoulder. "But he had his time in life. His spirit belongs to the underworld. That is the way things are meant to be. It is what maintains balance we all depended on. I cannot make an exception."

Ferdinand looked back and watched helplessly as his only kin was dragged down, while the minotaur clawed onto the ground. He let out one final roar as he dragged under, closing the hole. Ferdinand was visibly hurt that he had to let the only connection he had to his family go. Hades then told him, "I am still lord of Tartarus. I can make sure he'll be treated well. I'll give him the life he was denied."

Ferdinand looked over at the god of death and said, "Thank you, my lord."

"So is it finally over?" Flash asked. "No more surprise attacks, monsters or evil gods and titans?"

"It's not over yet," Diana said with a mournful expression.

* * *

Everyone made it back up to the surface, where all the still petrified amazons were.

"What do we do now?" Donna asked in despair.

"You can start by not crying so much," Hades suggested and hit his staff into the ground. It unleashed a wave which reversed the petrifaction on the amazons, and they were all turned back to normal.

"Having an all powerful god by your side is really great," Flash commented.

"I'm a god," Thor told him.

"Can you turn people back from being stone?" Flash asked, and Thor gave him an annoyed expression.

Later, after everything was explained to the other amazons, all the heroes were taken to a chamber where they lay on beds and a crystal on the ceiling shot a purple ray and patched up their wounds. Even Hercules's eyes were restored.

"Man, this is amazing." Flash said. "My legs feel even better than they did before, I think." He then ran out and was back in two seconds. "Just ran five laps around the island. My legs are definitely better." He commented. "What's that purple healing ray called?"

"Purple healing ray," Donna replied, dryly, and Flash nodded.

"Simple, straight forward and self explanatory," Hades said as he stretched. "I like that." He said and then noticed Flash staring at him. "Let me guess. You thought I'd have blue flames for hair."

"Funny," Flash replied.

"How's your leg Diana?" Donna asked as Diana was able to walk normally again.

"I'll never be able to look at lions the same way ever again," Diana replied.

"What?" Flash asked. "Blood thirsty predators that will kill anything with meat on them?"

Diana didn't listen to Flash though, as she watched something rather uncomforting. Hercules's eyes were restored, and he now stood before Hippolyta, towering over the Amazon queen. She was just looking up at him with a stern expression, while he had a look of shame, guilt and self loathing.

"Hippolyta, I …" He started, but once again, Hippolyta cut him off.

"Anything you have to say to me, you owe to my sisters as well." She told him as she turned around and went outside. Hercules stood there, hesitant for a few moments, before finally mustering enough courage to go out as well.

"Oh boy," Hades said with a distraught expression. "This is gonna be ugly."

Diana went for one of the windows to the chamber. "Diana?" Donna called. "Where're you going?"

Diana turned to look at Donna, and said, "Take make some peace with myself." And flew out the window. Donna knew what she meant, and knew where she was going.

Flash looked at Hades again and asked, "So what's your deal? Aren't you supposed to be, you know, the bad guy?"

Hades groaned and rolled his eyes. "I hate that misconception." He said, rubbing his templates. "Just because I'm the lord of the dead, it automatically makes me the bad in every work of fiction." He said dryly. "Let me tell you the story about me. The real story of Hades." He said as he wrapped and arm around Flash and began walking with him. "And I want you to spread the word to the rest of the world. Which should be easy for a famous superhero like you." He said, and Flash was looking uncomfortable. Like he just wanted to leave. Donna chuckled and shakes her head.

* * *

Diana was in a temple, standing before a grave. Carved into the tomb stood the words 'Alethea – A True Amazon.' Diana then thought back to her last days on this island before she was banished.

**Flashback **

The following night after Diana's actions, the courtyard had been cleared out. Save for the blood still staining the ground. And at the center, Diana was still on her knees. She hasn't moved since she found out Alethea was the one that died for her. She has been there all day, mourning and self hating. It wasn't until a messenger showed up, telling her that her mother demanded to see her.

Diana was distraught. How could she ever face her mother after what just happened. She wanted to run. But that's the cowardly way. She was going to face her consequences. She returned to the palace, walking through the dark cold empty hallways and up the stairs until she found her mother in the bedchamber, sitting next to a cradle.

"It's hard to believe you used to be small enough to sleep there," Hippolyta began. She held up her hands and said, "You used to fit right here. I could hold you in the palms of my hands and I'd told your sisters 'this girl is going to become the greatest Amazon we've ever known. This girl is going to grow up to become the woman who represents what the amazons for what they truly are.'" She said and then she broke into tears, turning her gaze away from her daughter. "I fought many wars, and I've suffered many defeats. I've even been a slave. But never before have felt more defeated than I am now." She said and buried her face into her hands. Diana was completely heartbroken. "Your sense of vanity and self-importance … to cheat … to endanger your sisters for your own personal glory and gain … I have failed as a mother and I as a teacher." Diana looked devastated at her mother's words, and Hippolyta went on. "I overlooked your faults. I spoiled you, never teaching you the difference from right and wrong. And this has been the consequences of my selfishness." She said and then stood up to face Diana. "Do you know what we had to go through to live in peace and harmony?" She asked. "The pain we suffered? The thousands upon thousands of follow amazons who gave their last breath for our sanctuary?!" She nearly screamed at this point. "That we value love and loyalty above all else?! We only fought because we had to!" Now the tears streamed down her cheeks. She sat back down on her bed, unable to look at Diana, as she wept. "You have disgraced the title of champion and the Amazon name." She told Diana.

Diana fell to her knees and begged, "Please forgive me mother. I never meant for any of this to happen."

Hippolyta put her hands on Diana's cheeks and said, "It is not my place to forgive. It is your sister you have wronged. It is they who must find it in themselves to forgive you. I am your mother. I will always love you, no matter what. But I must also be a just queen." She told Diana. "There must be atonement."

* * *

It was the day of Alethea's funeral. A huge ceremony was held for her. She may have been a simple stable-girl, but was loved by all the other amazons. She was humble, kind and unselfish. Her death was a heavy blow for the island's residents. They placed her cold pale white corpse on the altar which would become her final resting place. Every Amazon who knew her personally was allowed to say their final words and farewell to their friend. Afterwards, they all left, and a figure who had been hiding in the shadows could finally step forward. It was Diana, who was too ashamed to join her sisters in their mourning. She walked over to Alethea and spoke what she needed to say.

"You sacrificed yourself for me," She said, holding Alethea's cold lifeless hands. "Never will I rest until I've undone the wrongs I've committed against you or my sisters. I hereby dedicate my life to serving others and using my gift for altruism and not gain." She vowed. She leaned over Alethea's peaceful looking face, allowing a single tear to fall onto her face. "You are the true Amazon. I pray one day I will be worthy of that title." She said and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Later that day, she was summoned at the royal courtyard, where hundreds of amazons were gathered. On top of the staircase, with a few guards by her side, stood Hippolyta. The queen shouted, "Bring forth the accused."

Diana stepped forward to face her sisters whom she had let down and hurt so much. All those who were wounded before are now fully healed, thanks to the purple healing ray. Never the less, the pain was still fresh to them. And the one Amazon who received a brain injury is permanently made simple, as the healing ray cannot fix brain damages. But most of all, Diana was the cause of Alethea's death. And they were furious about it.

"Princess Diana," Hippolyta began. "You have been more blessed than any other Amazon. Yet you choose to use your gifts for selfishness. And for that, a lot of your sisters were hurt. And it even cost the life of one of our own." She said, accounting the crimes Diana was guilty of. the queen turned to the crowd and hesitantly asked, "Sisters … what punishment should she receive?"

Blinded with anger and hate, one of them shouted, "DEATH! No, maim her! Crush her legs like mine were!"

"Burn her face!" Another shouted, "Ruin her beauty!"

This started a chain reaction where every Amazon shouted ways to punish Diana. "Death!" "Torture!" "Flogging!" "Skin her alive!" "Burn her at the stake!" "No mercy!"

Diana only stood there, motionless, as she was willing accept any punishment. Hippolyta however was on the verge of tears, fearing she would have to punish her own daughter, the person she loved most in the world, in a grueling way.

"WAIT!" One Amazon shouted as she rushed forward. "Don't hurt the princess!" She told them and the rabble died down. This one had a bandage on her head, clearly another victim of Diana's crime. Yet here she was, begging for the princess's life. "Yes, she hurt us. Myself included. I feel your anger. But what will any of those things accomplish? It'll change nothing. And you won't feel better because you allowed your anger to consume you so. We are amazons. We are strong and fierce. But we're not vicious savage. We're supposed to be better than those who victimized us all those years ago. Please, do not make the queen order death upon her child. Has there not been enough bloodshed?!" She told everyone, and silence fell upon the crowed, as they felt ashamed of their outburst.

Hippolyta could not keep her tears in anymore. Tears of joy and relief. She walked down the stairs and embraced the Amazon who just now saved her daughter's life. "Thank you Lucia." She said and let her go. "Your council is very much appreciated. Your are truly wise, my oracle." She then turned her gaze back to Diana and told her daughter, "Princess Diana, gather your belongings."

"Strip of your clothes. You will from here on wear the some attire Alethea wore in her final moments. The armor of a true Amazon."

Diana put on the same star spangled bottoms, red top and boots as her sister had worn.

"You will wear the same girdle I wore long ago in battles."

Diana put on her golden girdle.

"These bracelets and lasso and the silver serpent's horn will remind you of your deeds and misdeeds."

Diana put her iconic bracelets and lasso.

"And this," Hippolyta said, as she put Diana's iconic tiara on her daughter's head, "enchanted tiara will remain on your brow like a crown of thorns as you will not be able to remove it until you've made up for your crimes. And until that day, you shall never set foot on Themyscira ever again." She told Diana. "Now go," Was all she said before turning her back, shaking. Diana wanted to say something, but knew there was no point anymore. So she turned her back and left.

Next, Diana stood at the shores of Themyscira, looking out into the distant ocean. She turned around to take one last look at her home. She sighed, took flight and didn't look back again.

**Flashback ends**

* * *

Diana put her hand on the grave, but didn't say a word.

"Diana," Donna said as she arrived.

"It's been six years, Donna. I haven't even tried to take of my tiara." Diana said without turning her head. "Do I even deserve forgiveness?"

"Alethea was a very humble and kind person," Donna replied. "She would forgive you."

"Even if she did, I will never forgive myself." Diana said as tears welled up in her eyes.

* * *

Later that day, the League, Hades, Ferdinand and Donna were all gathered at the royal courtyard, where hundreds of amazons were gathered as well. Hercules and Hippolyta stood on top of a staircase with the amazons at the bottom of the stairs. Hercules looked into the eyes of each Amazon who were looking up at him. He could see and practically feel the cold, the anger, the hate and the want to kill emitting from each of them.

"We're waiting," Hippolyta said, arms crossed, and looking at him with anger.

Hercules took a deep breath, and started. "I should've come sooner … But I was a coward. A coward for fleeing, a coward for avoiding you for so long … and a coward for what I … did to all of you. It took me a thousand years to finally see what I did was heinous and unforgiving. And I hate myself for it. So I can understand if you hate me to."

"For once, no one is arguing with you. So what now?" Hippolyta asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you going to beg for our forgiveness?"

"No," Hercules replied, "I don't deserve it. So I won't ask for it." He said and walked down the stairs. The amazons in the front backed away a little as he came down. And he did something that surprised them. He went down on his knees and hands, bowing his head before them. "Punish me in whatever way you want. I'll accept it." He said, sincerely.

Hippolyta looked at Hercules in surprise. Never in a million years did she think the monster who subjected her and her people to slavery would get down on all four, allowing the people he victimized to punish him for his crimes.

"What should we do with him, sisters?" One of the amazons asked hesitantly, but they were all surprisingly skeptical about whether or not they wanna punish him.

Hippolyta walked down the stairs and stood in front of Hercules. "What you did was indeed unforgivable." She told him, and he just kept his eyes fixed on the ground. "For a long, long time I hated you for it. I hated all men for it. I judged every man based on your actions, all because I was so blinded by my anger. Today however, I've seen the nobility of men. These men who bravely risked their lives against Cronus, even though they didn't stand a chance. Not only that, but women can clearly also be bigoted, arrogant and hateful. But it's a matter of whether or not you are willing to change your opinions. More importantly, it's a matter of if you're willing to let go of your anger." She said, and placed a hand on Hercules's brown curly hair. "I forgive you, son of Zeus." She said, and everyone gasped.

Hercules shot his head up, looking more surprised than anyone. "Forgive me? How can you forgive me after what I did? I enslaved you, beat you, humiliated you, and I … I violated you." He said, nearly vomiting when he said that last part.

"You did," Hippolyta said. "And for a while, a day didn't go by when I didn't think about ways to punish you for it, if I got the chance. But then what?" She asked. "It wouldn't change anything. What's already happened cannot be undone. And allowing myself to let my anger consume me to the point where I become what I hate won't make me feel better. It would only make me the one who can't be forgiven. I've been angry for a long time. And I'm tired of it. I'm prepared to let it go. And I can tell you are not at all the same man you once were. That's why I can forgive you so easily." She said, and she gave him a sincere smile. "And now, you must learn to forgive yourself. Don't live a life of guilt and self loathing. If you're truly sorry for what you did, then learn from your mistakes and help make the world a better place. That's what my daughter has been doing for the past six years. You should do the same."

Hercules looked at Hippolyta incredulously. He didn't know what to expect once he confronted her. At the very least, he expected a beating. But never in his wildest dreams did he expect her to forgive him. Not only that. But she's also telling him to forgive himself. His eyes started to fill up with tears. He lowered his head again, as he cried softly before the women in front of her, allowing the tears to drip down on the concrete floor.

"I do not deserve such kind words," He said as he wept, and Hippolyta looked down at him, maintaining the gentle smile as she felt better about herself than she has in a long time.

From the sidelines, Diana could only watch in amazement. Donna looked to her, giving her a smile.

"Now then, for our strangers," Hippolyta said, turning to the League and the other men. Flash was looking worried since men weren't allowed on the island. "Please step forward." They all did. Lined up before the queen, as she spoke. "Like I said just now, you have all shown me the true nobility of men. And for your brave assistance against the sorcerer Faust and the mad titan Cronus, you have our eternal gratitude."

"Did you hear that?" Flash asked one the amazons next to him. "Eternal gratitude. Maybe after the ceremony is over you could show me around the island." He said flirtingly, but the Amazon only looked like she wanted to carve him open and eat his liver. Flash then leaned over to Ferdinand and said, "She wants me."

"I can tell by her frown," Ferdinand replied, sarcastically.

"Before you leave," Hippolyta continued, "Please accept these royal offerings." The amazons then handed out golden laurel-crowns to the men. "You are all truly heroes." Hippolyta told them.

"Cool," Flash said as he put the laurel on his head. Backwards. Ferdinand picked up the laurel and put it back on his head the right way.

"Diana!" Hippolyta then called. The latter stepped forward, and Donna had an uneasy expression on her face. Diana stood before Hippolyta, not sure what to expect. "Even though you were exiled, I haven't stopped watching you. I hear they call you Wonder Woman in man's world."

Diana smiled a little and said, "It's not a title I choose."

"I am overjoyed that you came back," Hippolyta said with a smile which then turned upside down. "But I must ask you to remove your tiara." She added and Diana sighed.

"What's that all about?" Flash asked Donna, and she leaned to explain it.

When Diana tried to remove the tiara, it wouldn't budge. She didn't need to pull any harder. It was quite clear. Both Diana and Hippolyta looked disappointed.

"I see," The queen said. "Seeing as I asked you to return to the island, you were only following orders. But now I have to tell you to leave." She said with a heavy heart.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Flash cried. "She risked her ass for you. You can't just-mff!" His complaining was muffled when Donna grabbed him from behind, shutting his mouth with her hand.

"Don't make this any worse than it already is," She hissed. "Just keep your mouth shut or I'll shut it for you."

"Please, your highness, she didn't do it out of orders. She did it because she loves you." Superman pleaded. "Surely you-"

"No," Diana interrupted. "Until I have atoned for my crimes, I will remain an exile. Only when I'm able to remove my tiara, will I know I have done that." She stated. "It's time we leave." And so everyone headed for the Javelin.

Hades said, "Mind if I tag along?"

"Shouldn't you be going back to Tartarus?" Hercules asked.

"Nah," Hades said. "Since no one follows our religion anymore, things have been really dull down there. Think I'll take a vacation." He said as he walked alongside the heroes.

"Just like that?" Flash spat, clearly still upset at what's going on. "You're just going to walk away? This is all such bullsh-"

"Flash!" Donna spat, and pointed to the Javelin.

The speedster could only nod and went to the ship. But then he turned around to face Donna and asked, "You're not coming?"

"I only left the island to look for Diana." Donna replied. "I did just that. My place is still here … for the time being. I'll come visit someday. After all, I know where you live." She said with a grin, and Flash just looked at her awkwardly, and went back to join the others.

As the Javelin took off, Hippolyta watched with sorrow, and said, "May Hera watch over you … my little sun and stars."

* * *

Inside the Javelin, Diana starred out the window with a heartbroken expression. Silence filled the cockpit. That is until Hercules walked over to her.

"Diana," He said.

"Please … leave me alone." She begged.

"I just want to give you something. Something I think you've earned more than I have." Hercules said, and Diana turned to look up at him with an expression that said 'make it quick.'

"I want you to have this," Hercules said and held out a certain blade for her.

"Athena's sword?" Diana said, taken aback.

"While I dropped this, you were the one who used to defeat Cronus, and in doing so, you saved my life." Hercules told her.

"Doesn't Athena want it back?" Diana asked.

"If she wanted it back, she would've sent that annoying owl of hers," Hades said, butting in from the seat up front.

"My uncle is correct," Hercules replied. "You've earned it more than I have."

"But it was given to you," Diana insisted.

"Yes," Hercules replied. "But you've used it better than I could. I strongly believe that it would be better off in your hands." He insisted as he kept holding it for Diana to grab. And she did. Hesitantly of course. "Besides, I'm a family man. Being a hero is only a part time job." He said with a wide grin as he sat back down. "I don't have as much free time when I got two beautiful girls to look after." He said as he was looking forward to returning home to his family.

"By the way, Hercules," Superman said as he walked over to him. "We talked about it earlier. And we'd be honored if you'd consider becoming an honorary member Justice League."

"Who? Me?" Hercules said with a surprised expression.

"You too, Ferdinand." Superman said to the kithotaur.

"Really?" Ferdinand asked, also surprised at the offer.

"Yes, really." Superman replied, sincerely. He then turned to Hades, who just raised his hand and said.

"Gonna stop you right there. I'm interested in the slightest. I like heroes. But I don't want to be one."

"You were pretty heroic fighting Cronus, uncle." Hercules pointed out.

"That was an emergency. But I don't want to be a hero." Hades stated firmly. "And let me tell you why. Let's say you have a bottle of wine. Heroes will share the wine, but I want all the wine for myself." He said, sporting a smirk.

Everyone looked at him like he was dumb. "That's … not what a hero is." Hercules told him.

"Well, at least if there's a crisis we can't handle, can we count on you?" Superman asked.

"Maybe," Hades replied. "But you mortals will have to learn how to wipe your own asses sooner or later."

"Okay then," Superman replied and turned to the others. "What about you two? What'd you say?"

"The way I see it, the League is like a club house." Hercules said.

"No it's not," Flash retorted.

"Count me in," Hercules agreed and shakes Superman's hand. "And someday, I want to spare with you."

"Do so at your own accord." Thor told him, still feeling the impact of his fight with Superman.

"I too accept," Ferdinand said. "You are all as fearless as gods. I am honored to call you my comrades." He said and shakes Superman's hand.

"Glad to have you onboard, Ferdinand." The man of steel replied.

* * *

**After credit scenes**

**Unknown location**

A beautiful woman with grayish skin, purple hair and white eyes, wearing a black split dress, stood before a mirror.

"By the flames of Tartarus, by the will of the Olympians, bring forth this condemned soul." The woman chanted and her hands and eyes glowed. Smoke started to appear, inside the mirror, which then started to take shape. It turned into a head. Faust's head.

"Where am I?" He questioned, looking horrified. "What's going on?"

"Calm down, Faust." The woman spoke. "I brought your spirit back from the underworld and placed it in this mirror. You should be thankful."

"Thankful?" Faust spat. "I can't move! I can't see anything around this confinement! This isn't freedom! It's a prison!"

"So ungrateful," The woman said, rolling her eyes.

"You'll have to excuse my associate," A familiar woman spoke. Out of the shadows appeared none other than Amanda Waller. "What Tala has in magic use, she lacks in empathy." Waller commented.

"You're one to talk." The woman, now revealed to be named Tala, said dryly.

"What is this about?" Faust demanded. "You cannot do this to me! I have rights!"

"As far the world is concerned, you're dead." Waller said as she held up today's news outlet. The headline was about the Justice League's latest adventure and their two new members. Part of the article talked about Faust and that he's deceased. "And a dead person has no rights."

"You fat fucking bi-AAAAH!" Faust cried as he was suddenly electrocuted.

"That's just rude," Tala told him as her hand glowed.

"Not to worry, Faust." Waller said. "We are willing to release your soul and even give you a new body. However, in exchange you will have to help us."

"Help you? With what? Who are you people anyway?!" Faust demanded.

"We're just simple patriots looking to protect our country," Waller replied, sporting a grin. "Whether you agree to help us or not, it doesn't matter to us. Not as much as it matters to you getting out of that mirror. So what's it gonna be?" She asked.

Faust looked ready to kill, but he was helpless. And he knew he needs to do what these people are telling him … for now. "Fine," He hissed.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus," Waller said, with a pleased smile.

She and Tala turned to leave, with the sorceress leaning in and telling Waller, "You know he can't be trusted. You know he'll betray us once we give him what he wants."

"I know," Waller replied. "Luckily, we won't have to deal with that when he's done his part."

* * *

**Midway City, Faust's office**

Couple of men had raided Faust's old office, having turned it into a mess. They were now pouring gasoline all over the walls and the floor and the furniture. At the door stood a rather scantily clad blonde woman. She wore a corset that exposed her cleavage, white panties, leather boots that went up to her thighs, and a fur coat. In her hands she was holding some of Faust's research.

"Are you sure you recovered everything we need?" A man behind her asked. He was wearing a Victorian era stylish suit, complete with a scarf and long hair tied in a ponytail.

"Yes Sebastian," The woman said as she turned around. "Faust was a slimy little weasel. But he was clever. What he discovered will benefit our cause greatly." She said and gave him a notebook. "This book contains everything he found out about –"

"Well done, Emma." Sebastian interrupted, as he looked through the book. "He was quite an artist to." He said and looked at one picture of a horned demon with red skin. "Impressive work indeed." Sebastian complimented. "So we have everything we could find."

"All of it," Emma replied.

"Good," Sebastian replied and brought out a lighter. "Then we're done here," He said and lit the lighter and tossed it to the floor. The fire quickly spread as everyone left.

* * *

Meanwhile at Diana's apartment, Hawkgirl was returning home. And she was covered in twigs, moss and was wet. She landed on the balcony of the apartment she shared with Diana and took of her muddy boots, moaning in misery. She then went inside, leaving the boots outside, walking barefooted. She was just looking downright miserable.

She was about to remove her helmet, when she noticed something in the kitchen that really stood out. It was Ferdinand, wearing an apron, as he was cooking dinner.

"Ah, you must Shayera. Diana has told me about you," Ferdinand replied, and Hawkgirl just stood there in awkward silence. "I'm new here. My name is Ferdinand. I hope we'll get along," He said politely, but Hawkgirl remained silent as she was unsure what to say. "You should go clean yourself up. Dinner will be ready by the time you're done. Diana told me you like seafood. So I think you'll like my sea bass."

"…Right," Hawkgirl said, awkwardly. "Where's Diana?" She asked.

"In her bedroom. But she's not feeling well." Ferdinand replied, but Shayera didn't care, as she walked over to the bedroom.

Diana was lying on her bed, with a sad expression on her face, when she heard a knock on the door. "Diana?" Shayera said. "Can I come in?"

"It's open," Diana replied.

Shayera walked in, and was surprised to see Diana on the bed. "Well this is an unusual sight," She commented. "You mooting on the bed? What happened?"

"Long story," Diana replied as she sat up.

"Does it involved out apparent new roommate?" Shayera wondered.

"Yeah," Diana replied, looking embarrassed. "Sorry. But you weren't home, and he needs a place to stay. But now I wonder what happened to you?"

"Also a long story," Shayera replied, picking a twig from her hair. "And it ended with Wasp getting stuck in a keyhole."

"… Okay," Diana replied, awkwardly.

* * *

**Greece **

It was early noon and some kids were playing football, when they accidentally kicked it under a car.

"Aw, man. Nice going." One of the boys told the other kid.

They went over to try and get it out. But it was too deep in. "I can't reach it." One of the girls said.

"Need help," Cassie said as she suddenly appeared. When all the kids saw her, they got up and moved out of the way. She bent down and then lifted the car over her head.

"Cool," One of the boys said as he took the ball.

"Thanks Cassie," Another boy asked.

"No problemo." Cassie replied with a smile.

"Cassie!" Helena shouted, and the super strong girl turned to look at her mother, worried. "What've I told you about lifting cars?" She scolded.

"But they needed to get their ball out," Cassie said.

"Just put it down, before the owner sees you." Helena told her and Cassie did so. Helena sighed and said, "What am I gonna do with you?" She wondered.

"Oh, relax honey." Hercules said as he stepped forward. "She's always careful with her strength."

"Daddy!" Cassie cheerfully said as she tossed herself into her father's embrace. "I missed you." She said.

"How could you miss me? I was only gone for a day?" Hercules asked, with an amused smile.

"It felt like eternity," Cassie said, pouting, and Hercules couldn't help but feel his heart melt at that.

"Trust me kid," Hades said as he made himself present. "You don't know the meaning of the word eternity."

"Gruncle Hades!" Cassie cheerfully cried as she jumped off from Hercules's arms and into Hades's embrace.

"Good to you see, Cassie." Hades happily said as he tossed her into the air. "May, you've sure grown. I tell ya, next time I see ya, you'll probably as tall and as beautiful as your mother."

"Come, gruncle Hades. I wanna introduce you to my friends," She said as she started dragging her great uncle away.

Helena walked over to Hercules and said, "Seems like you've had an eventful-" Hercules interrupted her when he suddenly kissed her, passionately. "Wow," She said after Hercules let her go, allowing her to breath. "You're in a particularly fine mood." She said.

"Helena, I feel better than I have in a long time," Hercules said, sincerely. "And to celebrate," He said as he picked her up bridal style. "Hades!" He called out as Hades was at the mercy of all the children in the playground. "Look after Cassie for a while. Her mommy and I are gonna go do grown up stuff." He said and carried his wife away.

"Wait!" Hades cried. "Don't leave me," He said, but was ignored.

"Are you really the actual Hades?" One of the kids asked.

"Yes I am," Hades replied and suddenly, they were all looking scared by him. "Oh, I know what you're thinking. But like that Pocahontas movie, you shouldn't take the Disney adaptation of me seriously."

* * *

**The ancient city of Wakanda **

Somewhere in Africa, a battle was about to take place. A fight for the right to rule. The fight was taking place on top of a waterfall. The spectators consisted of tribesmen and women, as well as a few dozen royal guards. However, one person stood out from the rest. A teenager sitting on a rock at the sidelines, with green skin, hair and eyes. He had pointy ears and a fang sticking out from his right upper.

The combatants were between two men. One was the current ruler of the kingdom. T'Challa, the Black Panther. And the other was his cousin, N'jadaka. Better known as Eric Killmonger. Both men were wearing tribal loincloths, with armored braces on their forearms and the lower parts of their legs.

"Cousin," T'Challa said. "It doesn't have to be this way."

"We've been over this, T'Challa." Eric replied. "Nothing you say will change my mind."

"Then I will pound it into your skull," T'Challa told him.

And so the fight was on. The two men were in peak human condition. They were just as fast as they were strong. Their kicks and punches were delivered so quickly it was hard to catch up. They blocked and dodged expertly. However, T'Challa began to gain the upper hand. He punched his cousin in the nose, and then kneed him in the gut and roundhouse kicked him across the jaw, knocking him to the water.

"Surrender," T'Challa said.

"Kiss my ass," Eric hissed.

"Unfortunate," T'Challa said and was about to knock Eric out.

However, from the bushes on the other side of the waterfall, there was a white man, sporting a Lincoln beard, and had a cybernetic prosthetic in place of his right arm. The arm turned into a miniature satellite disk. With impressive precision, he shot an invisible energy projectile and it hit T'Challa in the head. He cried out in pain and fell to his knees, holding his head. Some of the bystanders looked worried. Especially the green boy and a girl about his age who stood beside him. Eric smirked as he saw an opening. He got back up and kicked T'Challa in the face. And then he just started to mercilessly pound T'Challa. Brutally, Eric began turning his cousin's face into a bloody pulp. It was more than the girl beside the green boy could bare.

"Stop it! You're killing him!" She cried.

"Shuri! Be quiet," A bald headed woman told her.

Killmonger beat T'Challa all the way to the edge of the waterfall and then held him by his shoulder as he leaned over the waterfall.

"Enough," Shuri, as the girl had been called, said, pleadingly. "You've won. Now let him go."

Eric turned to look at Shuri with cold eyes. "As you wish, princess." He said, and heartlessly let T'Challa go, dropping him of the edge.

Shuri screamed in horror, and the green boy sprinted of the rock he was sitting on and jumped over the edge, and revealed he was a shape shifter, as he took the form of a pterodactyl, diving after T'Challa.

Eric snorted and turned his gaze back to the spectators. "I have defeated the king of Wakanda in a fair fight. Now bow before your new king!" He demanded.

So they did. Most reluctantly bent the knee, but did regardless. Only Shuri remained standing, as the bald woman from before said, "Hail king Killmonger, ruler of Wakanda."

* * *

**Shawarma joint**

The heroes present this time were Flash, Hercules, Hades and Thor.

"So there're different underworlds?" Flash asked.

"Different regions," Hades replied. "Hell is such a big place with a lot of souls. Tartarus is just one region."

"Niffleheim is another one of those regions," Thor said.

"So have you ever met the Devil then?" Flash wondered.

"He prefers to be called Mephisto," Hades replied.

* * *

At that moment, somewhere in New York, a brown haired teenage boy felt a chill down his spine.

"Peter?" His friend asked. "What's wrong?"

"I … don't know, Harry." Peter replied, looking sick all of a sudden.

* * *

"At any rate, Tartarus isn't receiving any souls like it used to, due to people no longer following Greek religion," Hades added. "Of course, with the revelation of gods to society, that might change in the future."

"If that is case, I should let mortals know that Asgard no longer takes souls of fallen warriors." Thor commented.

"This shawarma, I like it." Hercules commented as he enjoyed his food. "Another!" He shouted.

Thor and Flash looked at him in shock, but Thor quickly looked amused. "I'm starting to like this one," He said to his colleague. "Another!" He shouted.

"Another!" Hercules bellowed as well.

"Oh, sweet Aphrodite's tities. There're two of them." Hades said in comedic horror.

**Fin **

* * *

**Welp, first three parter since Secret Origin. I told you all I could write a long third chapter. And next up is Panther's Quest. The Black Panther chapter … During a time when the whole world has gone bat shit crazy over the George Floyd murder … (Looks down at the floor) Where did all these eggshells come from?**


End file.
